Lie To Me
by Sam's Wish
Summary: A different take on the Aaron/Jackson storyline. Still trying to get past the writing blues! Read, review, tell me you want more and I'll try my best!
1. LTM

**Lie To Me**

_Disclaimer - Nope not mine. They belong to ITV_

_A/N - So, writing about Jackson's funeral seemed to help a little. This is the outcome, tell me what you think? If you want more. You reviews help me combat the blues given to me by Emmerdale!_

* * *

><p><em>Lie of why you're leavin' early <em>

_Deny that you're in any hurry _

_Cry and tell me not to worry _

_Cause what I don't know, is never gonna hurt me. _

_- Shane Mack_

* * *

><p>Aaron, Jackson and Adam were mates; they were unlikely mates as they call come from different backgrounds. Aaron's childhood being the most different of the three of them but they lived in the same village and over time they just seemed to click. Jackson was the eldest; he was nineteen with the other two boys being seventeen.<p>

They did literally everything together, whenever they could of course. Adam worked on the farm having left school as sixteen. Aaron was training to be a mechanic, he too having left school at sixteen and Jackson was a builder by trade. He was a builder, had been since he was fifteen, he found he had a passion for it during his work experience and he had taken a year out after school to pursue it further before heading to university because he wanted to be an Architect deep down, that's where his future was, he knew that but the passion he had for building was just the same. He was dreading the day he would have to give it up for a while, whilst he studies architecture.

"JACKSON!" he heard his name being bellowed from somewhere but looking around he couldn't see any of his friends, where was the voice coming from "JACKSON!" it roared again. He knew who it was now. It was Aaron.

"BY THE SHEDS!" he called back to his best mate, letting him know where he was as he carried on, building the small outbuilding for Declan Macey, the guy that had just bought Home Farm.

He spotted Clyde before Aaron, well spotted was the wrong word. The dog jumped up on him, demanding his attention before Aaron was anywhere in sight. "Hey boy" he says bending down and petting the dog affectionately. Picking up a stray stick from the ground, the throws it as far across the field as he can, a couple seconds later Clyde is off, fetching it and Aaron appears from the trees.

"Still not finished that?" Aaron asks, coming to stand still as his side, hands on his hips as he shakes his head in disappointment "should have hired me" Aaron smirks "I would have had it done by now"

"Ha!" Jackson retorts sarcastically with a roll of his eyes "you're just a grease monkey"

"Remember that next time that heap of crap you call a van breaks down, eh?"

Jackson shrugs "not the only mechanic in Emmerdale you know"

Aaron pulls a face and looks around, before he can reply with some sarcastic comment Jackson speaks over him "what are you doing here anyway?"

"Wondered if you fancied going into town tonight?" the mechanic asked. Jackson's brows pulled together "you came all the way up here to ask me that? Have you lost your phone?"

Scowling Aaron replies "I had to walk Clyde anyway, just answer the flippin' question will ya?"

Jackson smirks. Aaron, out of the three of them was the one with the short temper and the one that, when you knew how, was so easy to wind up.

"Just us or…"

"Adam too probably and Holly said some of her mates might tag along. Should be a good night"

"Says the seventeen year old who can't get into any clubs"

Again, Aaron scowled at his best friend "I'll get in, I look older than you!"

Jackson scoffs and rolls his eyes "right, cheers for the invite but if I don't get this finished I won't be going anywhere"

Aaron walked away from the builder, calling on Clyde as he went. Looking back over his shoulder he saw that Jackson was back at work and watched as he turned his radio up, the music could be heard from where Aaron was, half way across the field.

At 6:30 Jackson was finished for the day and was at home, getting ready when his Mum appeared at his bedroom door "alright love?" she asks, resting on the door frame. Catching her eye in the mirror he nods his head "Yeah, something you want?" he smirks and his Mother shakes her head "just wondering what your tartin' yourself up for"

Jackson rolls his eyes "I am allowed to dress nice without a reason you know" he tells her, pulling on his shirt "anyway, me, Aaron, Adam and Holly are going into town"

"Aren't they still underage?"

Jackson once again, rolls his eyes at the question "yes they are Mother, are you going to tell them they can't go?"

The door bell rang and Hazel heard it being opened by her husband "that'll be them then, will it?" she asks, used to Jackson's mates walking in and out as they pleased, she liked it. It made her feel young and some of his mates were pretty damn good to look at.

A few minutes later footsteps could be heard on the stairs leading to the hallway and Jackson bedroom. Popping her head around to look downstairs, to have a nosey at who was coming up Hazel exclaims "where's the rest of them?"

"Not coming" Aaron said, shoving his hands into his jean pockets "something going on up at Butler's so Adam and Holly have backed out" he frowns with a shrug "I got Ryan's keys" he grins "He's letting me drive it, thought I'd go for a spin, wanna come?"

"I got all dressed up for nothing?"

Aaron looks Jackson up and down, before scowling "Not like you were going to pick anyone up is it? I mean...not when I'm with you"

"You're driving scares the crap out of me" Jackson told him honestly "I have no idea how you passed"

"Shut up!" Aaron says quickly "I'm a great driver" he looks at Jackson's Mother "right Hazel?" he asks, having given her lift into town the other week.

"Uh..." she looked between her son and his friend "I guess" she settles on before making a quick exit. Aaron watches her walk down the stairs, a frown on his face "she just doesn't want to tell you you're wrong" he points out to Jackson "now are we going or what?"

"Oh yay!" Jackson replies sarcastically, grabbing his jacket "Can't wait for all this fun"

Aaron's eyes narrow at him "You could always stay in, with Hazel and Jerry. Have a nice night in front of the TV?"

It was Jackson's turn to say "shut up" and push Aaron down the stairs in front of him. Aaron letting out a sarcastic laugh as he does so.

They had been driving around town and the back roads for hours, just the two of them. It was a laugh, talking about things they had gotten up to, talking about what they were going to do before Jackson went off to study.

He was speeding and they were both distracted by the music and by their chats that if Jackson hadn't looked around when he had and called out "AARON WATCH!" they would have been under a truck fighting for their lives or dead.

Aaron was able to pull the car out of the way, but he ended up going into a ditch, he didn't hit anything but he had to apply the brakes hard and he was thrown forward, his head hitting off of the steering wheel, hard.

"Ow" Jackson complains, rubbing his chest from where the seat belt dug into him from the impact of the breaking.

"Ryan's gonna kill us if we don't get those CDs back in order" Aaron mutters and Jackson can't help but laugh "shut up!" he says sitting forward and getting a good look at his friend "Aaron..." he says in a sudden worried tone, noticing the blood on Aaron's head "you hit your head"

Lifting his hand to his head and feeling the blood, the cut "So I have" Aaron says, realising for the first time.

Pulling his shirt over his hand and with one hand on the side of Aaron's head he turns him to him "Come here..." he says intent on cleaning the wound, he knew he should clean it to stop it getting infected or something like that. He just knew he had to clean it.

He moved closer to get to the cut on the left hand side of his head. Their heads were almost touching "ow" Aaron complained as he touched it lightly. "Quit your whinging" Jackson retorts, rolling his eyes. He looks down to see Aaron looking at him, a strange look on his face and suddenly he's leaning forward, suddenly he was going to kiss him.

In shock Jackson pulled back "Aaron!" he says, in a harsh and surprised tone, harsher than it should have been but he was surprised "what are you doing?" he asks, wide eyed and surprise written all over his face.

Aaron's eyes widen as what he tried to do finally registers in his brain. He's pushing open the car door and jumping out before either of them really knows what's happening. "Aaron!" Jackson exclaims, getting out of the car to and moving around to his side.

"Hey" he says softly, touching Aaron's arm only to have him pull away as if his touch burnt. "Aaron, talk to me" he tries to reason, touching him again. Aaron turns on him, stepping into his face "get out my face"

Jackson's brows pull together "You don't scare me" he reminds him "what was that?" Jackson wants answers, he needs answers. He needs to know exactly what that was between the two of them but before he can push for an answer Aaron turns and runs off through field "AARON!" Jackson yells out but he already knows it's pointless. Aaron is doing what Aaron does best when he doesn't know how to react to a situation, he runs.

"Great!" Jackson throws his hands up in exasperation, pacing the deserted road as the events of the past five minutes replay over and over again in his mind. What had just happened? He hadn't imagined it. Aaron had actually tried to kiss him right? That's why he was currently lost in the middle of nowhere whilst Aaron ran away from him. He had no idea what he was going to do, the only thing he knew he had to do was get Ryan's car back to the garage. Jumping in the car and trying to block out the thoughts running through his head he drove back to the village, parking the car outside of the garage and dropping the keys through Ryan's letterbox.

Hanging around his front garden he dialled Aaron's number but as expected it rang out. Aaron wasn't going to answer him, he knew that, he just wished he would because he needed to speak to him. Needed to know how he was, he was worried. When Aaron was upset he had a tendency to do stupid things.

Letting himself into his house, into his bedroom and falling onto the bed he cradled his phone in his hand, hoping that Aaron would call but knowing he wouldn't. Sleep would be long time coming for him, he knew that.

Two days later and Jackson still hadn't managed to pin Aaron down. He was avoiding him, he made that clear. They had plans to meet in the pub, with Adam but Aaron never showed. It was Aaron's birthday soon and Jackson just hoped they could sort of their differences before then.

The rain pelting against his window woke him up, Aaron, again the first thing on his mind. Jumping out of bed he pulled on clothes and headed down to the kitchen, where his Mother was making breakfast "Alright love?" she asks, handing him coffee

"Yeah" he says lifting the coffee but heading out the back door. He lived right next to the garage "Ryan, seen Aaron?"

"Probably still in bed mate, day off"

"Cheers!" Jackson thanks him, taking a gulp of his coffee and dropping it back on the kitchen counter on his way out of the house "where you going?" Hazel called out after him

"Out!" was his short reply just as the door slammed behind him. He wasn't going to let Aaron continue to avoid him, continue to make this more than it was. Because he'd hit his head, he was confused, that's all it was, right?

xxx

Aaron was in bed. It was his first day off since that night. He had been trying to keep himself busy, he didn't want to think about what almost happened. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have tried to kiss one of his best mates? Jackson's reaction kept going over and over in his head, what had he done? What if Jackson told people? He'd deny it but what if people believed him?

He thought he had managed to change how he felt. Deep down, he knew there was something different. He'd always known. He didn't look at girls the way he should, he didn't instantly fancy them, he had to force himself to fancy them. He would continue to do that until it just happened because he wasn't giving in to whatever this was. He wasn't a queer, he never would be. He bang on the head had caused him to try and kiss Jackson. If Jackson wanted to make something of it then…then he could and Aaron would just have to shut him up.

Groaning he rolled over onto his stomach in bed, pulling the pillow over his head as he did so. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about the day when he would have to face Jackson again or what Jackson would say. Downstairs, he heard the door slam closed and then the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, he put it down to Paddy.

xxx

Jackson didn't bother knocking, he never had before, he let himself into Smithy and climbed the stairs, knowing Aaron would still be in bed.

He pushed open the door to Aaron's room, heard him grumble "do one Paddy" but ignored him, closed the door behind himself then said "It's not Paddy" He watched as Aaron's whole body tensed up, he could tell Aaron's breathing was coming in short bursts, anxiety taking over him clearly "Aaron"

Licking his lips Aaron turned himself over in the bed, propping up against the headboard "What do you want?"

"You've been avoiding me for days"

"No I haven't" Aaron says with a scoff "I've been busy, you wouldn't know anything about that cause you don't have a real job"

He ignored Aaron's remark, knowing the younger boy was merely trying to cause an argument to stop this conversation from happening but Jackson wasn't going to let that happen "Put these on!" he says throwing Aaron his tracksuit bottoms "we need to talk"

Aaron did as he was told and pulled the tracksuit bottoms on, glaring at Jackson the entire time. He didn't want this conversation and kept looking at the door. Jackson could read him like a book "You won't make it" he tells him "I'll stop you"

Aaron curses him under his breath and sits on the windowsill, arms crossed over his chest "what do you want?"

"The other night, we have to talk about it"

"No, we don't"

Jackson paced the room, working out his next question. He knew what his next question was going to be he just didn't know how Aaron would react to it, he changed it for another one.

"Why did you try to kiss me?"

"What?" Aaron says "I didn't" denial seemed the easiest way to go for the mechanic. Jackson rolled his eyes "Are you gay?" he asked quietly, tentatively. That question got more of a reaction than his first. Aaron jumped to his feet and was in front of him before the words had even left his mouth "what did you say!"

"Are you gay?" Jackson repeated, he wasn't afraid of Aaron, he never had been.

"NO!" Aaron said, loudly and Jackson was far from convinced "Why did you try to kiss me then?"

"I didn't"

Jackson shook his head "I'm not going to judge you Aaron. I just want to understand, help you"

"You'll help me by shutting up and not talking about it ever again"

Jackson dropped down onto the edge of Aaron's bed, his head in his hands and his shoulders were tense. Aaron was confused, what had just happened.

"Jackson?" he asks, in a worried tone.

Jackson lets out a small laugh "I was scared you, so scared. I didn't want to tell you, I thought you'd go off on one and not want to be my mate. How wrong was I?"

"Tell me what? What you on about?"

"I understand what you're going through Aaron. I know how you feel"

"Oh yeah? You know what it's like to have someone nag at you for a stupid mistake after you hit your head?"

Jackson shakes his head once more, a small, sad smile on his lips "I know what it's like to be afraid to admit your gay"

"I'm not Gay!" Aaron barked out, then Jackson words register "what do you mean, you know?" he takes a step back, to get a better look at his friend.

"I'm gay" Jackson says, his shoulders falling as he finally says the words out loud. The words he had been scared to say, to Aaron, to Adam to everyone really but mostly them. They were his best mates, he didn't want to lose them.

"Don't be daft" Aaron says "You're not gay, look at you!"

Looking up at him Jackson nods "Look at you" he replies and Aaron frowns, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. Jackson was gay? If so why did he pull away the other night?

As if reading his mind Jackson says "I pulled away the other night because you surprised me. I never expected you to be…I just didn't expect it"

Aaron puts more space between the two of them "does anyone know?"

Shaking his head is all the answer Aaron needs "I'm going to tell people, I just…I didn't know how you and Adam would react. Didn't want to lose my best mates"

Aaron nods at the new information, taking it in.

"Now you see, I know what you're going through"

Aaron shakes his head violently, still denying it "I'm not Gay Jackson" he says "I don't care that you are" he tells his mate, surprising himself "but I'm not. The other night was a mistake, cause of the accident"

It soon becomes clear that Aaron isn't going to admit to it, not right at that moment anyway "I've told you now, I'm glad I have. It's not going to change anything between us, is it?"

"Course not" Aaron tells him, a small smile on his lips "I'm not a complete dick, just cause you fancy guys doesn't mean I don't want to be your mate"

"What about Adam?"

Aaron shrugs, he couldn't answer for the young farmer.

"Don't tell him" Jackson says, not ready to fully come out "I don't want anyone else to know"

Aaron nods, he could keep Jackson's secret, hell he had been keeping his own for years "You're not going to tell anyone what happened the other night are you?"

"Course not"

Before either of them could say anything more, before the dust could properly settle the door was again heard being closed behind someone, followed by them running up the stairs "It's not Paddy" Aaron says "he can't move that fast"

Jackson lets out a small laugh just as the bedroom door is pushed open. It's Adam "Oh good!" he says seeing the both of them "Your both here, need your help!"

"What is it?"

"We need help on the farm" Adam tells him "Come on"

Aaron and Jackson share a look. They both know they have much more to stay to each other, so much more than needs said but as of right now they were going to have to put that behind them for their friend.

"Come on then!" Aaron says grabbing a hoodie and pulling on his boots "I've got the jeep" Adam tells them as they head downstairs "we don't all have to squash onto that quad"

Much later on that day, early evening the boys were trapsing back to Jackson's. Jackson having bought them cans from the shop, they were going to relax and watch some DVDs. Aaron and Jackson were aching from helping on the farm, Adam wasn't but he was used to it because he worked the farm every day, Aaron and Jackson weren't.

"I'm knackered!" Aaron says, dropping himself onto Jackson's bed and making himself comfortable. Adam sitting at his feet "You two need to do a proper days graft"

"Oi" Jackson says, resenting that comment "I'm a builder, I know what hard graft is" he nods at Aaron "he doesn't"

Aaron merely scowls, too knackered to do anything else. He does manage to grab the offered can from Adam and pull it open, but that's about it "put this DVD on then, the one you two won't shut up about"

Hours passed and the film finished. Cans were drank, too many cans were drank "I'm going to head off" Adam said getting to his feet "Got to be up early in the morning"

"You can crash if you want mate, you know that"

Adam nods his head. He did know that. Of course he did "The walk will sober me up" he looks at Aaron and laughs "You might be stuck with him though"

Jackson looks at his friend and agrees "Yeah, he's out of it. See you tomorrow"

Not bothering to be quiet about his exit Adam all but slams the bedroom door closed which wakes up Aaron "What?" he asks a little disorientated "what's going on?"

Jackson laughs outloud "nothing" he says taking the DVD out of the machine and putting it back to the TV.

"Where's Adam?" Aaron mumbles, still half asleep. Jackson jumps back on the bed, beside Aaron as Aaron finally comes round a little more, he pushes himself up on his elbows, looking around.

"Just gone home"

"Oh" Aaron's head falls back onto the pillow and Jackson shakes his head. "You can't hold your drink. It's embarrassing"

Aaron's hand reaches out, pushing Jackson's shoulder "Shut up, I can. I'm just tired. My day off and I spent it on a farm"

"Yeah yeah" Jackson retorts, not believing him at all. Aaron tries to look annoyed but it doesn't work what with him looking so tired and being so drunk.

For a minute their eyes lock and time seems to freeze for a second. Jackson doesn't know what he's doing or why he's doing it but his hand ends up flat on Aaron's chest as he leans over the younger boy, brushing his lips against his.

The kiss was tender but short. Jackson pulled away, his head laying on the pillow next to Aaron's, his hand still on the mechanic's chest. His eyes drift closed as do Aaron's, comfortable in each other's company and too tired to even think about anything else.

* * *

><p>AN - LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? WANT MORE? LET ME KNOW!


	2. LTM 2

**Lie To Me**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale does not belong to me, it belong to ITV!_

_A/N - So, here's chapter two. Tell me what you think. Honest opinion please! I'm still fighting my way to writing! I love writing! I should be doing a creative writing course but I'm not! Anyway, **continue or not**? It is in your hands!_

* * *

><p><em>Breathe, now baby don't feel guilty<em>

_Deceive me then just walk away  
><em>

_Leave me, the truth will only kill me_

_It's gotta be, it's gotta be this way. _

_- Shane Mack_

* * *

><p>The sun streaming in through the window directly opposite the bed was what disturbed Aaron's sleep. As he slowly came around he wasn't sure where he was, he shifted his position and realised he wasn't alone. His head snapped quickly around, eyes widening as they fell upon Jackson. He couldn't remember the events of the previous night all that well but…he could remember one part of it, vividly.<p>

Jackson had kissed him, but what was more worrying for him was that he had kissed him back. He could remember vividly how soft Jackson's lips felt against his own. Rubbing his hands over his face he tried to block out the memories. He didn't want to think about it. The rooms felt as if they were closing in on him, he had to get out of there. He started work soon, he had to change. He was up and out of the house as quietly as he possibly could, he didn't want to see Jackson. Didn't want the questions and the looks he knew the other boy would give him.

Back inside the safety of Smithy, inside the safety of his bedroom he dropped onto his bed. Thinking. What was he doing? He had managed to keep up the charade that he was straight this length of time, how had he let this happen with Jackson? How could he have attempted to kiss him, then let the other boy kiss him whilst they were on his bed together. He didn't want to be Gay, he hated the thought of it but…if he was honest with himself. He didn't hate kissing Jackson, in fact he quite liked it. 'I'm not Gay' he kept telling himself but he knew it was a futile attempt. He knew that Jackson had barely believed him after their chat the other afternoon but after last night, after kissing him there was no way he was going to believe him. Did he fancy Jackson? He wasn't sure, he might have done. He'd never thought about it.

The alarm on the mobile sounded, telling him it was time to get up, time to get ready for work. Work, that just so happened to be right next door to where Jackson lived. There was no way he would be able to avoid the other boy, not if Jackson sought him out. He hoped not. He needed time to work things out in his head, work out what he was going to do. He knew one thing though, no matter what he was not about to tell anyone that he was gay, ever.

It was 1pm and Aaron was alone in the garage. He was confused. He had expected at least a call or text from Jackson but so far there was nothing. He kept checking his phone like some love struck teenager, a couple of times he'd actually had to stop himself from bouncing it off of the ground. Why hadn't Jackson made contact with him?

He was buried under a mini when he spotted a pair of boots walking towards the garage, walking towards him. He pulled himself out from under the car, to see who it was, it was Jackson. His eyes met the other, older boy's before he slid himself back under the car. He wasn't running, not really he was just trying to buy himself some time. He had been waiting on Jackson contacting him, angry that he hadn't but now that he had, well, he wasn't sure what he was going to do or say.

"Busy?" Jackson asked from above him. Aaron's heart was hammering against his chest but Jackson just sounded normal. Was he too drunk to remember what had happened? Pulling himself back out from under the car he rested against it, arms crossed "Not really" he says, answering his question.

Jackson licks his lips and looks around. He didn't know what to say, not really. He had no idea whether or not Aaron could even remember what had gone on last night. He had hoped it wasn't only him that couldn't get the kiss off of his mind.

"When's your lunch? Fancy a pint?"

Aaron stood eyeing his best friend, trying to work out if he remembered or not. After a few minutes of indecision he finally had to ask, before curiosity killed him "Do you remember last night?"

"Do you?" Jackson countered with an unreadable expression on his face.

Scowling Aaron answers "What does it look like?" he snaps. Was Jackson completely thick? Why would he be asking about last night if he couldn't remember.

"You were pretty smashed"

"I still remember" Aaron admits, a blush creeping over his cheeks. He looks away, trying to stop it. "Not Gay huh?" Jackson voice has him snapping his head back around, to glare at him.

"You kissed me" Aaron reminds him but Jackson only smirks and replies "didn't see you pulling away"

"You better not tell anyone" Aaron warns him and Jackson shoulders shrug "Who am I going to tell? Not ready to come out myself yet. Hardly about to start telling everyone that'll listen that I just snogged my best mate, am i?"

Cain and Ryan were heading back up towards the garage "had your lunch yet?" Aaron shook his head "We need to talk" Jackson says "No one is in at mine, come over on your lunch"

"Uh...I'm meant to eat" Aaron tells him, pulling a face. He was starving. Jackson rolls his eyes "I'll make you a sandwich, just come"

"Hope you've not been distracting him!" Cain says narrowing his eyes at Jackson "Nope" Jackson holds his hands up in surrender "just got here and just leaving" he tells the older man, making a quit exit from the garage and a quick entrance to his house.

"You can go for you lunch now lad" Cain tells him and Aaron doesn't have to be told twice, he drops his tools and takes off. He's only going to Jackson's but he goes in through the front door, so one could see.

"Don't knock will you" Jackson smirks as Aaron walks in "Made my sandwich yet?"

"Just doing it!" Jackson calls out, making his way into the kitchen. Aaron follows him and he isn't sure why but he can't take his eyes off the other boy. He finds himself wondering if he's always watched Jackson this much, did he fancy Jackson? Is that why he had tried to kiss him? It was looking more and more like it.

Ten minutes later they are sat around the dining table. Aaron eating his sandwich and Jackson nursing a mug of coffee. Jackson knew he was going to have to be the one to start off the questions, Aaron was going to avoid it for as long as he possibly could.

"How long have you known?"

"Known what?"

Jackson gives him a look and Aaron says "I'm not..!" at Jackson's next look he sighs, "Think I've always known" he admits, begrudgingly "You?"

"Same really"

"I'm not giving into it" Aaron says out of nowhere "I'm not...I'm not being gay"

Jackson sighs "Aaron, you can't fight who you are"

"Watch me" he says defiantly "I don't do..._that_ with other men"

"But you kiss them?" Jackson asks his amusement was clear to see.

"Shut up" Aaron says, focusing on his sandwich once more. Jackson couldn't help but grin, this situation was strange to say the least "Have you..." Aaron looks up, brows pulled together waiting on Jackson finishing his sentence "have you ever, with any other guy?"

"No" Aaron answers quickly "Just you"

Jackson nods "You've fancied a guy before though, right?"

Aaron's reluctance to answer the question was all the answer he needed "ha...have you? With another guy?" Aaron asked, wanting to know the answer.

To Aaron's surprise Jackson nodded his head "When?" Aaron demanded to know, they spent most of their time together "last summer, remember? When you and Adam thought I had a girlfriend"

Aaron nods

"Well, it wasn't a girl I was seeing" he informs him "It was another guy"

"Where'd you meet him?"

"In gay bar, Bar West" he says "It's a good place" he nods "haven't been in a while though, not since him"

"Did you...did you..." Aaron stutters and Jackson guesses what he wants to know "sleep with him?"

Aaron nods

"Yeah, I did"

Aaron's eyes widen ever so slightly at this knowledge and he doesn't know why but his stomach flips and he feels annoyed by the information, he shrugs it off.

"What happens now?" Aaron asks and Jackson doesn't have an answer "between us?" he asks, suddenly wondering what the mechanic meant.

"In general"

Jackson shrugs "I'm going to tell my Mum and Dad, before I go to Uni, going to prepare myself a little" Jackson admits "then tell them"

Aaron nods, taking this in.

"We can just forget all about the past couple of days and go back to being mates yeah?" Jackson suggests, trying to ignore the queasy feeling in his stomach at the suggestion. It wasn't what he wanted but he was pretty sure it was what Aaron wanted and he wanted his friendship more than he wanted anything else.

"Sure" Aaron says, forcing himself to smile, ignoring his stomach twisting and the voice in his head saying "_NO! This isn't what you want"_ Standing abruptly, without finishing his sandwich Aaron makes a quick exit "see you later" he calls over his shoulder as he slams the front door, leaving Jackson confused about what had just happened between the two of them.

The next two days were hell for Aaron. He kept himself to himself, locking himself in his bedroom after work. He was trying to stop thinking, he couldn't get Jackson or that kiss off of his mind. The builder seemed to plague his thoughts every second of everyday. When he called him or text him it was bad but when he would have to stop and speak to him in the village that was worse. He couldn't look at him like he used to. He wasn't just his mate anymore, he wanted him, badly. He hated the feelings that were churning away inside of him, hated them so much he wanted to jump off of a cliff just to stop them.

Friday night came around all too quick for him, the weekend was facing him. How could he survive the weekend when work was barely keeping his mind off of things? Sitting in his bedroom, listening to Marlon and Paddy playing the Xbox he made up his mind. He knew what he wanted right at that moment.

Adrenaline and fear were cursing through his veins as he made his way down Main Street, towards Dale Head.

He didn't know what he was doing, or what was going to happen but he knocked on the door, praying that Jackson would answer. He hadn't even noticed that Hazel and Jerry's car wasn't even in the drive.

"Aaron, what's with the banging?" Jackson queried as he opened the door. Stepping inside the door forcing Jackson to take a step back he asked "are you alone?"

Suddenly nervous about the look in his friend's eyes he nodded, unable to find his voice "good" Aaron says, before backing him into the wall and claiming his lips in a passionate, breathing taking kiss, his hands already working at the hem or Jackson's top. He had to do this now, if he allowed himself to think about it, before he managed to do it, he'd more than likely stop.

Lips still locked together Jackson manoeuvred them away from the door and closer to the stairs, stopping at the foot of the stairs and breaking the kiss, his forehead resting against Aaron's, the both of them trying to catch their breath. Aaron is still holding Jackson's top in his hands, looking at him with lust filled eyes

"Are you sure?" Jackson asks, needing to know he's sure before he leads them upstairs. Aaron's response to that question was to kiss him again, backing them up the stairs himself and fumbling with Jackson's belt.

The morning after the night before and Aaron was slowly coming round. He ached in places he wasn't even aware existed. The heavy weight of Jackson's arm across his stomach made him turn, made him look at the sleeping boy next to him. His head was going round in circles at a million miles a second. He'd done, he'd done _that_ with another bloke. Not just any other bloke but Jackson, one of his best mates.

Sounds of people laughing and making their way about their day filtered through his mind from outside. Sitting upright in the bed _crap _he thought _Jerry and Hazel, what if they walked in? _He jumped out of that bed and made for his jeans quicker than he had ever moved in his life. In his haste he had managed to wake Jackson.

"Doing a runner?" Jackson asked, rolling onto his side and rubbing the sleep from his eyes "No" Aaron said quickly "just don't fancy your mum and dad walking in on us"

Jackson grinned, threw the covers back off the bed and off him before slipping out, grabbing Aaron's jeans and throwing them across the other side of the room "Hey!" Aaron snapped, but he wasn't really that annoyed "they're gone for the weekend"

"Gone?" he asks, a small smile threatening his lips

"Gone" Jackson repeats, he grabs hold of Aaron's arms and backs them towards the bed. When his knees hit the mattress he topples backwards, bring Aaron down on top of him "we have the whole weekend to ourselves"

Their lips crashed together passionately, both forgetting about the outside world for a little bit longer. They'd have to deal with it soon enough anyway, have to deal with whatever was going on between them but it could wait, at least for a little while.

XXX

The weekend flew by, they spent as much of it as they possibly could in bed, together. Saturday night they were in the pub with Adam and everyone else. It was normal, they were normal, the acted just the way they had days before the accident in Ryan's car. Sitting in the pub, surrounded by his family and friends Aaron wondered if any of them suspected anything, sometimes he felt his Mother watching him and wondered if she knew, but she'd just smile at him when their eyes met, he'd scowl and look away.

"Be nice, eh?" Jackson said jabbing him in the ribs "she's trying"

"Yeah" Aaron says "she's the one that left Paddy for Carl" after that Jackson hadn't pushed it anymore. He knew Aaron's feelings on his Mother and her current relationship. Saturday night, leaving the pub Jackson and Aaron had gone their own separate ways. Headed home to their own beds. Jackson was sure Aaron would avoid him for a few days after that, ashamed of what they had done but no. He had turned up, at Jackson's door less than an hour later and they picked up exactly where they had left off before going to the pub.

Sunday morning came around quickly. This time Jackson was the first one awake. He couldn't sleep. Thoughts of them, of what was going on between them of what would go on between them wouldn't allow him to sleep. He pulled on his jeans and sat on the chair by the bed, watching his sleeping lover. Lover. He couldn't quite believe that's what Aaron and him were, lover's.

Aaron slowly opened his eyes around forty five minutes later. Jackson watched from the bottom of the bed as his hand sneaked out, obviously looking for him only to come up empty. He sat up then, looking around until their eyes met.

"What's wrong?" Aaron frowned, worry crossing his features and sitting forward.

"We need to talk"

Those four small words had Aaron groaning and falling back down onto the mattress "No, no talking, come back to bed"

Jackson couldn't help but laugh to himself "That's what we need to talk about"

"Why?" Aaron demanded in a fierce tone "can't we just...go along with it?"

"My Mum and Dad will be back today"

"Then let's make the most of the time we've got" Aaron suggested, sitting up once more and reaching for him, only to be pushed away "I don't want to talk Jackson" he told him seriously.

"Well I do"

Aaron scowled, looking around for his boxers, jeans and top, looking to make his escape. Before he knew it he was hit in the face with his boxers "cheers" he says, pulling them on and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'll tell you where the rest are after we've had a chat. That way you can't do a runner"

After a slight grumble Aaron agreed and they talked. They talked about what had happened, what was going on between them.

"I'm not about to come out" Aaron told him

"I'm not ready to come out either" Jackson bit back because he wasn't. After a lot more discussion about how they shouldn't continue this on, how it might end up having a negative effect on their relationship they decided it was a one off, well, a weekend off. They weren't going to mention it or have a repeat ever again.

"So. We forget it?" Jackson asked, just to clarify, trying to ignore the voice in his head which yelled out _'STOP BEING SUCH A COWARD JACKSON' _

"Yeah" Aaron agreed, nodding, ingoring the stabbing pain in his stomach and chest. He didn't want this but Jackson seemed to and he wasn't about to make an idiot out of himself.

"You better get going before my Mum and Dad get back"

Aaron was up, dressed and out of the door without so much as look back within ten minutes. They didn't speak to each other in those ten minutes and as soon as Jackson heard his front door close he threw himself down onto the bed, emotions getting the better of him. He didn't want this.

Aaron was back at Smithy as quickly as he could, locking himself in the bedroom and curling up on his bed. He ached, that was the only way to describe it. He didn't want whatever he and Jackson had to be over, just like that but what could he do? Jackson clearly wanted it. He was stuck. He didn't want this, he wanted Jackson.

XXX

Their pact to not go there again, not to sleep with each other again and to forget all about it lasted exactly two days. Aaron once again, is the one to make the first move. He had all but dragged Jackson to a deserted Smithy and kissed him, right there at the bottom of the stairs. "So much for not doing this again" Jackson had grinned as he pulled Aaron up to his room "Paddy's gone until tonight"

"Better be quick then, huh?"

Neither of them knew what they were letting themselves in for. What it would and could become. They were merely in the early throws of accepting their sexuality, neither of them thinking beyond the fact that the other made them feel good.

"We're getting good at this" Jackson says, as he lays spent on Aaron's single bed. Aaron lets out a laugh, turning onto his side to face the other boy "yeah" he nods "we are"

Reaching out a single finger Jackson traces around Aaron's face "what does this mean?"

Aaron shrugs, he doesn't know what it means. All he knows is that he didn't like the idea of it never happening again.

"It means we can't stay away from each other?" he offers "No one can find out though"

Jackson agrees with that, at least for the moment "so we continue to see each other? Secretly?"

Aaron nods his head quickly, agreeing incase Jackson thinks about changing his mind "Yeah" he says "and we're mates anyway, it's not like anyone is going to think anything of us being together"

"Yeah" Jackson agrees "But you're last person anyone would suspect of being Gay, you have no worries on that front" he leans forward, kissing Aaron gently, tenderly on the lips, fully intent of pulling away but Aaron has other ideas. Aaron's hand ends up on the back of Jackson's neck, holding him still as his tongue delves into his mouth, seeking out its playmate. Jackson wastes no time in reciprocating the kiss but as always, he has to be the mature one "we...have...to...stop" he says between kisses before he's finally able to pull free. "Paddy'll be back soon"

Jackson was half way down Main Street, half way home when Paddy's car pulled into the village and into his drive. He laughed to himself that was close.

"Jackson!" turning, trying to find who called his name he spots Ryan and Andy "fancy a pint?"

Did he fancy a pint? He fancied many, he couldn't believe the events of the past few days "Yeah" he grins jogging towards them "cheers"

* * *

><p>AN - LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? WANT MORE? LET ME KNOW!


	3. LTM 3

**Lie To Me**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale does not belong to me, nor does it characters_

_A/N - Please review! They help with my writers block! This is for everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Enjoy! Let me know how I'm doing!_

* * *

><p><em>One more bad excuse<em>

_Before you turn me lose_

_Give me something to remember you by  
>Couldn't you offer me<br>A little dishonesty  
><em>

_Promise me you'll try_

_You'll lie to me. _

_- Shane Mack_

* * *

><p>Three weeks. They had been seeing each other for three weeks and it was going...well. As well as it could when no one knew and both of them were still slightly awkward with their sexuality and not wanting to appear as if they want each other around, they both did but the both of them were trying to play it cool. In the three weeks they hadn't had much alone time, very little in fact. Jackson's parents or Paddy seemed to constantly be around.<p>

"Staying over tonight?" Aaron had asked Jackson, whilst they were sat in Smithy playing the Xbox with Adam, Paddy and Marlon. "Nah mate, I can't" Adam answered, thinking the question was directed at both him and Jackson "Why not?" Aaron asked, playing along.

"I have an early start!" he reminds him "I can roll out of bed later if I make it home"

Aaron nods "Jackson?" he says looking at the builder "You heading home to? Leaving me with these two boring oldies?"

Jackson smirked, sipping his can and sitting back against the couch "No" he says "I'll probably just bunk here, saves me wakening my mum and dad by staggering up the stairs"

Adam grins at that "Yeah!" he says, recalling a recent memory "he wasn't too pleased at us the other night was he?"

Jackson laughed along with his friend, also remembering it "Nah had a go at me the next morning. After you disappeared!"

"I had to go home!" Adam says defending himself. Aaron is out of the loop on this one; he has no clue what they are talking about "What you on about?"

"Oh yeah!" Adam teases "That was the night you were being a girl! Cause you'd been busy at work. Me and Jackson went out without you"

"Cheers for that" Aaron rolls his eyes, focusing them back on the TV screen, back on the game. "My turn next" he says followed by Jackson saying "Mine too, I'll show him how to play this game"

Aaron scoffs, there was no way Jackson was going to beat him at this game. He never had before.

A few hours later and Adam has left to go home. Paddy and Marlon were passed out on the couch, leaving just Aaron and Jackson still going. Jackson was sat with his back against the couch, Aaron was sitting at his side but he was on the couch, watching Jackson playing his game.

Whilst watching him play Aaron's hand found its way onto the back of Jackson's neck. Jackson let out a small moan at the touch, his head falling back for a split second. They hadn't touched intimately in _days, _they hadn't even kissed.

His fingers took on a life of their own as they ran through his hair, massaging his scalp as they went. All the while he was keeping his eyes on Jackson's game and on Paddy and Marlon, watching for a sign that they were about to wake up.

Jackson paused the game and tilted his head to the side, his brown eyes glazing over "I'm knackered" he tells Aaron "should we wake them up?"

"No" Aaron answers "That's how they usually fall asleep"

Jackson laughs, knowing it was the truth. Paddy and Marlon usually ended up falling asleep on the Smithy sofa in front of the TV. Without warning and without thinking it through Aaron dropped a short but sweet kiss on Jackson's lips, earning him a smile from his boyfriend.

"Bedroom?" Jackson asked his voice barely above a whisper. Aaron merely nodded and stood from the couch. "You go up" Aaron tells him "I'll just turn everything off here"

It took fifteen minutes for Aaron to turn everything off and throw blankets over the two sleeping men. By the time he got to his room, got to Jackson he found the boy fast asleep on his bed. He had attempted to strip, making it to his jeans and nothing else.

Shaking his head Aaron stripped himself down to his boxers and locked his room door. Paddy wouldn't walk in but he was just making sure they weren't interrupted; he could make an excuse for the door being locked if he had to in the morning.

Before getting into bed he had to move Jackson, so he could share the bed with him, he stripped the builder down to his boxers too, so he wasn't uncomfortable then joined him in bed. They duvet had just been pulled up around the two of them when he felt Jackson's and sneak around his waist, pulling his body to him.

"Sorry" he mumbled pressing a kiss to the mechanic's shoulder "too tired"

Aaron didn't answer him, just smiled and drifted to sleep himself, comfortable in bed, comfortable with Jackson.

Jackson was awakened the next morning with soft lips on his neck "Aaron..." he groaned, rolling over to get away from the mechanic's lips only to have Aaron pin him on his back and settle himself between his legs "we can't" Jackson tells him, fighting his own body and mind that was telling him they could.

"Watch me" Aaron tells him, his eyes sparking with mischief as his lips begin their assault on his neck once more. Using all the will power he had, Jackson pushed Aaron away from his neck. Earning him a scowl from his boyfriend "what was that?"

"We're in Smithy" Jackson says, being the level headed one "and?" Aaron demands to know "we can be quiet" that makes Jackson laugh because if there is something Aaron isn't, it's quiet.

"You're not quiet Aaron"

"I'll learn" he says, trying to kiss him again "No Aaron" Jackson says in a stern tone, slipping out from under the mechanic. Jackson is pulling on his jeans before he finally looks back at the bed, before he looks back at Aaron. Aaron is watching him, a frown on his face "what is it?"

"You gone off me or something?"

Jackson can't help but laugh but his laughing causes Aaron to frown deeply and look away, arms crossed over his chest, he was becoming defensive.

"Hey, hey" Jackson tries to get his attention, sitting back on the bed and forcing Aaron to look him in the eye "I haven't gone off you"

"Then why..."

"Aaron, I'm protecting you. You don't want anyone to know, if we started getting loud, they'd come see what the problem is"

"The door is locked"

Jackson smiles "Yeah, then that would make them wonder even more, wouldn't it?"

Aaron merely shrugs. He hates this. They hadn't had some proper time alone in ages. They had barely even had time to kiss without someone coming or them thinking they were going to get caught.

"Mum's going to see Aunt Polly tonight and Dad's doing nightshift. We have the house to ourselves"

Aaron's frown quickly disappeared "yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Don't invite Adam" Aaron says seriously, they'd probably never get rid of the farmer.

Xxx

Lunch time and Aaron and Jackson were in the pub, waiting on Adam joining them.

"I...uh, had fun last night" Jackson says, as he looks around the pub

"Me too" Aaron agrees with a smile. Last night for the first time in ages they got to spend the whole night together, well, most of it. Aaron was up and on his way back to Smithy at four in the morning just incase Jerry came home early.

"It's your birthday on Friday" Jackson says, making conversation "So it is!" Aaron says with a smirk.

"What are we doing?"

Aaron gives him a look and Jackson says "What?"

"I know my Mum has planned a party or something in here, don't pretend she hasn't"

"it's a surprise"

"Crap surprise, I know about it" Aaron tells him "Maybe we should go uptown, leave her to party on her own"

Jackson quickly shakes his head "Your going"

"Going where?" Adam asks as he comes in, making himself comfortable and injecting himself into the conversation "to the pub on Friday" Jackson says

"Oh...yeah. We need to have a drink in the pub"

Aaron rolls his eyes "I know Adam"

Adam glares at Jackson "You told him! They all thought it would be me"

"I didn't tell him!" Jackson defends himself "He just guessed"

"You have to go mate" Adam says "she's trying"

After a slight grumble from Aaron the topic was forgotten about and they moved onto another one. They moved onto what they were going to do after the Woolpack, it was his birthday; he didn't want to go home that early!

Friday night and the pub was full. Mostly is was full of dingles but it seemed as if half the village was there to celebrate Aaron's birthday, which was surprising as he wasn't ever that nice to most of them. Aaron was stood at the bar, waiting on a drink when Jackson squeezed in beside him. Aaron's face lit up "hey" he grinned "where you been?"

"Around" Jackson answered "You've been busy getting slaughtered"

Aaron can't help but tut and roll his eyes "I'm not slaughtered, want a drink?"

"No" Jackson tells him, moving closer he whispers "I want you" Aaron tongue darts out to lick his very dry lips "maybe later"

"Am I getting you to myself at some point tonight?"

Before Aaron can answer he is dragged away from the bar by Victoria, demanding he dance with her. Jackson laughs as he hears Aaron say "I can't dance" but that doesn't seem to stop Victoria pulling him into the middle of the floor where other people have taken to dancing in the middle of the pub.

Before he knew it Jackson wasn't just watching Aaron try to back out of dancing, suddenly he was watching Aaron and Victoria all over each other. His eyes widened and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Aaron and Victoria were kissing, right there, in the middle of the pub. Right in front of him. He quickly turned away, unable to watch it and hoping no one noticed his negative reaction to it. He downed his pint quickly, hoping to stop the churning in his stomach. What was Aaron playing at? How was he meant to be feeling about this? He didn't know.

Xxx

Aaron hadn't wanted to kiss Victoria. He hadn't planned on it but she had pulled him into it and if he was to pull away everyone would find that strange, for him anyway. It was birthday kiss, he reasoned with himself. Hoping that Jackson would see it as that also, he hoped the builder hadn't seen it but deep down he knew Jackson would have. When they pulled apart Victoria grinned at him "Happy Birthday!" she exclaimed before moving away into the crowd.

As soon as she was gone Aaron looked around, looked for him. He was still at the bar, exactly where he had left him a few minutes earlier but his back was to him. He looked tense and there was an empty pint glass next to Aaron's own.

Weaving his way through the bodies he slipped in at Jackson's side, going to grab his pint only to have Jackson lift it before he can and start drinking it.

"I bought that" Aaron complains and the way that Jackson looks at him makes him wince. He looks mad. Licking his lips his eyes cast down, staring at the floor "Jackson..." he says but stops because he has no idea what else to say.

Jackson moves forward, so he's closer and leans in close so no one can hear "What?" he says, his brown eyes burning into Aaron's deep blue.

"It was just a birthday kiss"

Jackson scoffs; he knows he's being irrational. Being jealous but he can't help it "So...can I give you a birthday kiss?"

"Course you can" Aaron says, licking his lips

"Here?" Jackson asks, already knowing the question and Aaron scowls "You know the answer to that"

Jackson nods, he does know the answer to that "How would you like to watch me with my tongue down someone else's throat?"

Aaron shrugs, he doesn't know. He's never experienced it "some other _guy's_ throat, someone I'm actually attracted too, unlike you and Victoria?" without waiting for an answer Jackson lifts his pint and walks away. Leaving a very confused Aaron, what just happened? What was going to happen?

Two hours later it was midnight and the pub was closed "we heading into town?" Adam had asked, who was still pretty sober considering, as was Aaron. Jackson on the hand...wasn't as sober as the rest of them.

"I'm going home" the builder told them, already heading for him house "Oh, come on man! It's his birthday!" Adam says nodding at Aaron "can't let him down"

Jackson's lip curls up "Don't care" he shrugs "I'm going home"

Aaron watches him go, annoyed and angry at him and at himself for putting them in this situation. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah" Aaron nods "You call a taxi, I'm just going to make sure he's alright"

Aaron left his best mate outside of the Woolpack and ran after his boyfriend. Grabbing his arm to stop him from walking away "Jackson"

Jackson turns around arms crossed and says "What? Take Victoria with you"

"I thought you wanted it to be just us?"

Jackson lets out a laugh "Just us? Nah, changed my mind"

"What was I meant to do? If I had pulled away it would have looked weird"

"I forgot" Jackson rolls his eyes and Aaron's brows pull together "Forgot what?" he asks

"That all you care about is how you look"

Aaron shook his head, that wasn't all he cared about, far from it "Just go out. Enjoy yourself. I'm not coming"

Jackson walked away and this time Aaron let him. He didn't call out to him, didn't tell him to stop being an idiot and just come into town. He let him go, he obviously needed time to sober up, think things through. Maybe the time apart would do them good.

Xxx

Five days after his birthday and Aaron wasn't sure if things were alright between him and Jackson. He'd cornered him on Monday, after Jackson had avoided him for two days and Jackson had told him they were fine. Kissing him to prove it but since then, he'd been distant. Not coming around to Smithy, barely answering his texts and calls. Which is why, on Wednesday afternoon when he was in the pub, at lunchtime, with Adam he became even more confused.

"Who's that?" Aaron asked, nodding in Jackson's direction. He was sat at a table, across the pub with some other guy. They were sitting quite closer together, laughing every now and then. Aaron didn't like it.

Adam shrugged "A mate of Jackson's"

"I've never seen him before" he frowns

Adam laughs out loud "He does have other mates you know" he slaps is hand onto Aaron's thigh "don't worry. I'm sure he'll still play with us!"

Aaron scowls

"Probably just another builder or something. Who knows? Who cares?"

"Yeah" Aaron smiled but he couldn't take his eyes off the men. There was just something about them, something that was there. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was but he didn't like how close they were or how Jackson was smiling and laughing with the guy. Especially since he hadn't spoken or laughed with him all week.

After lunch Aaron went back to the garage. In the pub, after a lot of staring at Jackson their eyes finally met and Jackson smiled at him then looked away. This confused Aaron more than anything, just what was going on? He had no clue. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach; something bad was going to happen. He was sure Jackson was going to tell him they couldn't see each other again.

Unable to focus on his work because his head was filled with Jackson Aaron took to washing the cars on the forecourt. He could see Jackson's front door from his position. He could see an unfamiliar car parked outside it. Guessing it belonged to the guy in the pub with Jackson. Knowing that he would see them when they came back he'd get a clear view.

Twenty minutes later his hard work was rewarded when Jackson and the guy whom Aaron didn't know stopped outside the car. The guy looked over at the garage, at Aaron. Their eyes met before the guy glanced away, saying something to Jackson. Obviously about him because Jackson turned around, looked at him, smiled then looked away again. Aaron frowned; he had to have this out with Jackson. He felt an overwhelming need to punch the guy in the face and he had no idea who he was or anything, he just didn't like how Jackson was looking at him.

The car and the guy drove away, looking over his shoulder, making sure no one was watching him he made it down the driveway to Jackson "who was that?" he asked once he was close enough.

"A mate" Jackson replies, turning on his heel and heading into his house, not letting the subject drop Aaron followed.

"I'd never seen him before"

"You haven't met all my mates Aaron. I do have more than just you and Adam you know"

Aaron suddenly knew who that guy was. Jackson reluctance to tell him who he was basically told him "That was him, wasn't it?"

"Him?" Jackson asks feigning ignorance even although he suspects he knows what Aaron is talking about.

"You're...ex" Aaron bites out, the words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. "So what if he was?" Jackson shrugs "I can see who I want"

"Was that to wind me up?"

"Why would it wind you up Aaron? Why would you care who I see, who I talk to or even better who I _kiss_?"

"Is that what this is about?" Aaron says, the realisation dawning on him "Me and Victoria?"

"No" Jackson replies, turning his back and pulling a bottle of water from the fridge. When he turned back around Aaron was standing directly in front of him, no space between their two bodies.

"Personal space?" the builder asked

"Did you kiss him?" Aaron asks

"Oh yeah!" Jackson snorts "Right there in front of the pub"

"Why was he here?"

With Aaron standing so close and with the way his gaze continued to flick between Jackson's mouth and eyes. Jackson resolve was fading and he gave in, telling the mechanic all he needed to know.

"Just to see how I was. He was passing. That's all"

"You told him about us?"

Jackson quickly shakes his head "No. I told him I was seeing someone. A mechanic and with the way you were glaring at him he guessed"

Aaron scowled "You didn't invite him then? Knowing I would be in the pub?"

"Why would I do that?" Jackson asks, pulling a face "oh" he smirks "you mean cause you kissed someone else in front of me you think I was using him to make you jealous?"

Aaron shrugged

"Well I wasn't" he was but he wasn't about to admit that to the mechanic and it seemed as if it had worked "but were you?" he adds

"No!" Aaron answers quickly, too quickly and Jackson gives him a look, a look that has him caving in and saying "maybe"

Jackson grinned triumphantly and stepped towards his lover, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling their bodies flush together "That'll teach you to stop kissing girls where I can see you then, won't it?"

Aaron was just about to retort, he was just about to answer back with some sarcastic comment when Jackson kissed him, to shut him up. Jackson had found, over the past few weeks the easiest and quickest way to shut the mechanic up was by kissing him. He'd been left wondering why he hadn't tried it before. He felt Aaron melt against him, becoming lost in the kiss just like he was. They continued that way, wrapped in each other's arms and kissing until the need to breathe was paramount.

"I need to get back to the garage before Debbie notices I've gone"

Jackson was reluctant to let him go. It was the first time they had been this close in days "I'm home alone"

Aaron groaned out loud, his head falling onto Jackson's shoulder "Shut up" he says, pressing a kiss to Jackson's neck.

Jackson laughs and slides his hands up the back of Aaron's top; he was rewarded with another groan from the mechanic before he quickly pulled away.

"I'm going to work" he says walking backwards "we're good though, right?"

"Right"

"Pub tonight? Then you can stay over at mine?"

"Pub yes, stay over…probably not"

"Why not?" Aaron frowns, that's not what he wanted to hear.

"Doing some more work for Declan" Jackson explains

"So?" Aaron says, not seeing the point or the problem "You can still get in your van from mine, you only have to walk a little further.

Debbie's voice could be heard calling on Aaron "I better go" Aaron says "You're staying at mine" he told his boyfriend in no uncertain terms. They needed some time together. They had some making up to do and Aaron was pretty sure Paddy would be spending some time at the Woolpack later that night or at least be going to Marlon's.

Xxx

_2 months later_

Aaron and Jackson have been together for three months so far and they had their ups and down, of course they did but it was going better than either of them thought it would. Nothing much had changed between them, they were still mates, still went to the pub and hung out with Adam except now, whenever they got the chance to steal a kiss from the other, they did. The chance to spend the whole night together, uninterrupted came few and far between but they didn't care. Their relationship was more than just sex, at least to Jackson it was.

It was the beginning of May and just under four months until Jackson left for University. He couldn't wait but he and Aaron hadn't managed to talk about it, in fact Aaron seemed to avoid talking about it.

Sat in the café Jackson's mind was on other things. He was too preoccupied with what would happen between him and Aaron when he left for University. He also had the knowledge that he would eventually be coming out to his Mother and Father. He had no idea how they were going to take it, or how Aaron was going to take it because Jackson knew, Aaron was far from ready to come out.

"So what do you think?"

Aaron was sat directly opposite Jackson as they had dinner in the café. Jackson had been strangely quiet, which for Jackson was odd because most of the time you could barely get him to shut up for more than five seconds.

"Jackson!" Aaron says clicking his fingers in front of the older boy's face "Uh…maybe?" Jackson answers, a grin on his face.

"You've not listened to a word I've said have ya?"

Jackson shrugs sheepishly and Aaron sighs "What's wrong with you?" he demands to know, leaning forward, closer to Jackson so no one else can hear.

"Nothing" he says "What were you saying?"

"I was saying we should go on holiday"

"Just you and me?"

"Well, we have to invite Adam but…he'll probably not want to go so…we'll be left to go on our own"

Xxx

_6 weeks later_

The holiday had come and gone and just as Aaron had said Adam couldn't get time off of work so it was left to just the two of them to go.

The holiday was amazing. Ten days full of sun, sea, sex and a lot of alcohol. They had a twin room but only one of the beds was ever used. They had ten days where they were together twenty four hours a day, away from anyone and everyone that knew them. Jackson was scared to come home, the holiday had been so good that he knew when they got back to reality it was going to hit them with a bang. They would no longer be able to touch or kiss one another when the feeling took them. They would have to hide their relationship again and then there was the fact that Jackson knew he was falling for the mechanic. He was falling hard and he was trying to stop it. He didn't want to fall for Aaron.

"How was the holiday?"

Aaron was in Smithy sitting at the dining table drinking a can "It was a holiday" he shrugs "not much to it"

Paddy scowled "You and Jackson fallout or something?"

"Nah"

"One of you cop off and the other didn't?"

"No!" Aaron answered quickly "I'm just a bit…jet lagged"

"You went to Spain" Paddy reminds him "You can't be jet lagged"

"Alright, I'm tired then!" Aaron snapped, getting up from the table and stomping away up to his bedroom, slamming the door for effect.

Aaron threw himself down on his bed. He didn't know what was wrong with him but on the flight home and even in the taxi Jackson seemed distant and had jumped out of the taxi and headed back home without so much as a "I'll see you later" Aaron was beyond confused, what had happened? Had he done something? He didn't think so but now he wasn't sure.

He had a lot on his mind. He knew it was getting close. The time when Jackson would leave Emmerdale and go to University and he didn't know what would happen to them, he didn't know what he wanted to happen between them. Then there was the fact that Jackson had told him he was going to come out, to everyone before he went off to University. Aaron was worried, if Jackson came out, what did that mean for them too? They couldn't keep secretly seeing each. Sooner or later people would start to suspect…wouldn't they?

Xxx

_1 week later_

It was silly things at first. Not meeting when they said or getting interrupted but they quickly escalated. It quickly became apparent to both Jackson and Aaron that they were having problems. Major problems.

"What is wrong with you?" Aaron demanded to know. Jackson had been avoiding him, ignoring his texts and calls but after having enough Aaron decided to seek him out, to have it out with because he had to know.

"Nothing" Jackson said, rolling over so his back was to the mechanic. "Yeah, right" Aaron wasn't convinced and he pulled Jackson by the arm, onto his back so he could look at him.

"I'm fine" he assured the other boy.

"Are we?" Aaron asked, unable to look at Jackson when asking for fear of what he would see in his eyes. He didn't want to hear that they were.

Seeing the uncertainty of Aaron Jackson felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He knew he should share how he was feeling. Share how scared he was of telling his Mum and Dad but he couldn't because he knew Aaron didn't want to talk about such things.

"We're fine" he says, sitting up and cupping Aaron's cheek, brushing his thumb over the mechanic's lips "Want me to show you just how fine we are?"

"When is your Dad back?" he didn't have to ask about Hazel because she was in the pub with Viv and would be there for a while

"Much later" Jackson answered, pulling Aaron down on top of him.

He knew he shouldn't be fixing their problems or his problems with sex but it was the easier option of the two. It was the easier option and it allowed him more time to gather up the courage to leave Aaron, leave Emmerdale, go to University and to tell his parents who he really was.

* * *

><p>AN - LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? WANT MORE? LET ME KNOW!


	4. LTM 4

**Lie To Me**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - There you go! Thanks to everyone who reviews! Do it again! It helps me write!_

* * *

><p><em>Go, your plane's not gonna stay<em>

_Slow, so I can take it in  
><em>

_And so you say you'll see me later_

_When you know you won't see me again.  
><em>

_- Shane Mack_

* * *

><p>31ST of July meant it was five days before Jackson's twentieth birthday. Turning twenty wasn't scaring him, what was scaring him was what he planned to do on his birthday. He planned on coming clean, admitting who he was to his Mum, to his Dad and to anyone else that wanted to listen.<p>

He had pretty much been able to convince Aaron that he was fine, that nothing was bothering him but the closer it got to August, to his birthday it was becoming harder. He had to leave, five days after his birthday, to settle into the dorms at University. To settle himself in and ready for the four year degree. He had ten days to do everything he needed to do.

"So!" Aaron says dropping down onto the sofa beside him. Jackson hadn't even been aware he was in the house "where'd you come from?"

"Your Dad let me in" Aaron explains "So? What we doing for your birthday? We're all 18 now! We can party up town if you want"

Jackson shook his head. He didn't want a fuss, not on his birthday, not this birthday anyway.

"Dad?" Jackson called out, trying to figure out where exactly he was "Yeah?" Jerry called back from the kitchen "Uh...it's alright" Jackson said, standing up he silently motioned for Aaron to follow him upstairs, which he did without question.

Once inside the safety of his room Jackson turned to his friend, to his boyfriend and smiled a little. They had to have this chat. It was time. They had been trying to avoid it the entire time they had been together which was almost eight months. Eight months was a long time to sneak around having a relationship but they managed.

"What's up?" Aaron asks, dropping down onto the all too familiar bed and making himself comfortable

"We need to talk"

"Sounds serious"

"It is" Jackson tells him "Something we should have spoken about a long time ago"

Aaron didn't like the sound of that, he gulped audibly and licked his suddenly dry lips. "Bout what?"

"We probably won't be doing anything for my birthday"

"Why not?"

Clasping his hands together nervously Jackson took a long, deep breath "You know I leave in ten days, don't you?"

"Yeah" Aaron admits, looking at the floor. He didn't want him to go away. He didn't want them to end. Not now and not ever if he was honest with himself.

"I'm going to tell them, my mum and Dad. On my Birthday if not before"

"What? Why?" Aaron demands to know. He knew this was likely to happen but hoped it wouldn't.

"They need to know who I am"

"Why do they need to know? You're going to Uni, who cares if they know or not?"

"I care" Jackson admits "Don't worry, I won't say anything about you or us...I'll just tell them I'm gay"

Aaron jumped to his feet. His anxiety and nerves getting the better of him "I need to get out of here" he said, pulling open the bedroom door and running down the stairs before Jackson even knew what hit him.

Jackson was left speechless at Aaron's sudden departure. He knew he would be difficult when this time came but he never for a second thought he'd react this badly. He wasn't asking him to come out, just telling him he was coming out.

Xxx

It was hours later before Jackson made the short trip to Smithy to talk to Aaron or at least try to talk to Aaron again.

"Hey Paddy" he grinned at the older man "Alright Jackson" he nods "the grumpy one is upstairs"

"Cheers" Jackson nods "Alright If i...?"

"Yeah, go on" Paddy says "See if you can cheer him up"

"Will do" Jackson says as he climbs the stairs to Aaron's bedroom. He doesn't bother knocking he just lets himself in. Aaron is lying on the bed, watching TV and his eyes flick towards the door. A small smile pulling at the corners of his lips when sees who it is, which he quickly replaces with a frown.

"What do you want?"

Jackson ignores the question and sits on the bottom of the bed, his hand moves to Aaron's leg. He half expects Aaron to pull away but he doesn't "I leave in ten days, can we not fall out before then?"

"Are you telling them?"

Jackson nods

Aaron sits up, a serious look on his face "If you plan on telling them then we're over"

Jackson's face drops "You what!" he demands "You're dumping me if I come out?"

Aaron nods

"Why?" he demands to know, he hadn't seen this one coming.

"I'm not having them thinking that me and you...and if you tell them and we're still seeing each other they'll guess"

Jackson laughs and shakes his head "They're not going to think you're gay Aaron!"

Aaron isn't about to take that chance. He wants no one to know that he's gay. It's killing him telling Jackson its over but it's what he has to do.

"You're bailing on me when I need you the most?" Jackson scoffs looking away "Cheers" he says, getting up from the bed and trying to stop his emotions from taking over him. Aaron grabs hold of his arm "I'm still your mate, I'm still here"

"Yeah" Jackson says, not believing it for a second "Until I come out then you act like the hard man wanting nothing to do with me so no one suspects anything"

Aaron is quick to shake his head. Yeah, that does sound like something he would do but not to him, not to Jackson. "I won't" he says, he's adamant about that "just let go of me" the builder begs, knowing that he hasn't got the strength to pull away, to make that final cut because all he wants to do is wrap his arms around the mechanic and fall back onto that bed, forgetting all about his troubles for a few hours.

Aaron looks at Jackson then at his hand on his arm. Their eyes lock and the pain behind Jackson's eyes is clear to see, pain he put there "I'm sorry" Aaron says honestly before pulling his hand away. With one last look at the mechanic Jackson opens the bedroom door and runs down the stairs.

He's hurt, he's angry but most of all he's ready. After his chat with Aaron Jackson was certain he had never been more ready and would never be more ready than he was now to come out. He had to do it. It was now or never.

He told Adam first. He only told Adam because he saw him, about to go into the pub on his way home. He'd taken it a lot better than he thought he would "How long have you known?" Adam had asked

"A while" Jackson answered

After some silence Adam pulled him into a hug and said "You're still my mate, what did you think I would do?"

Jackson shrugged

"Soft git!" Adam shook his head "You don't fancy me...right?"

Jackson laughed out loud "No, no worries"

"Good" Adam says before adding "Why not?" his eyes widen "Am i ugly?"

"You're my mate" Jackson says "What about Aaron?"

"What about him?" Jackson asks, Aaron was still a very raw subject for him, considering they had just broken up half an hour ago "you going to tell him?"

"Yeah"

"I don't know how he'll take it man"

"I'll worry about that later. I have to tell me Mum and Dad first"

"Oooh!" Adam pulls a face "good luck with that mate"

Xxx

Almost one am in the morning and Jackson is sitting in the park, nursing a sore jaw. He had told his parents. His mum, Hazel, was fine with it, just pulled him into a hug and told him if he was happy then so was she. He'd smiled and hugged her as tight as he could ever remember holding her.

"How do you think Dad will take it?" he had asked and Hazel had gone uncharacteristically quiet "I don't know love, but I'll be here"

He hadn't taken it well, at all. He'd told him he wasn't, that he was confused and Jackson tried to tell him it wasn't the case. He wasn't confused, far from it. "It's not like you've been with another guy, so how would you know?" his Father had said and Jackson just stared at him, maintaining eye contact and said "haven't i?"

He hadn't even seen it coming. Before he knew it his Father had landed on him, he heard Hazel yell "Jerry!" and jump up, stopping him from hitting his son again "No son of mine is going to be gay"

Rubbing his face Jackson shook his head, unable to believe what his Father had just done "Call yourself a Dad?" Jackson scoffed "What? I don't fit your idea of "normal" so you're going to disown me or something?"

"You're not living under this roof" he had said "Not until you come to your senses" Hazel had turned to Jackson and said "Ignore him. This is my house and he'll be the one leaving" she fixed Jerry with a stern glare and told him to get out, which he done, slamming the door on his way out.

"He'll come round" she had said pulling her baby boy into her arms and holding him, trying to make it all better.

That was hours ago and now he was sat on the swings going over things in his head. He never thought that his Dad would accept it. He knew his Mother would but he didn't expect his Dad to react like that. What was making him feel even worse was the fact he had countless text messages and missed calls from Aaron. He was worried but Jackson couldn't bring himself to answer, even although he wanted to.

He spotted Clyde before anything else. The dog went running by the park and he knew Aaron wouldn't be far behind. He hoped if he didn't move then Aaron wouldn't see him. No such luck though because when he turned around, there was Aaron standing at the side of him, slipping into the empty swing.

"Saw your Dad in the pub earlier"

Xxx

Aaron had been in the pub a few hours previous. Just trying to block out the pain of his split with Jackson when Adam had came over to him, said to him "do you know?"

"Know what?" Aaron had asked

"About Jackson"

Quickly guessing that Jackson had told Adam he nodded "Yeah, that's why I'm here. Needed a drink. Big news"

"Yeah" Adam agreed "You're alright with it though right? With him? I mean he's still our mate"

"Course" Aaron answers and Adam's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "what? He's my mate. Not like he fancies me or anything"

"Did you ask?" Adam asks "Cause I did"

Aaron shook his head but before he could reply Jerry stormed into the pub, slamming doors as he did. He demanded a pint and sat at the back of the pub.

"Guess Jackson told him" Adam commented and all Aaron could do was nod. He had no idea what to say, he wondered how Jackson was, he wanted to see him "he's obviously not taken it very well"

"Yeah" Aaron answers before swiftly changing the subject but Jackson was still there, still in the back of his mind. He'd text him and he knew as soon as he was out of the pub and away from Adam he would try to call him.

Xxx

Jackson didn't respond, just scuffed his feet off the bark on the ground "Jackson" Aaron says his name, trying to get his attention "what do you want Aaron?" he asks, not bothering to look up, look at him.

"To see how you are"

"Like you care"

Aaron sighs. He deserves that. He had dumped him, dumped him because he was scared people would put two and two together and come up with the right answer.

"I just...how was it?"

"Asking if I recommend it?" Jackson asks, turning to face him this time "Well yeah...at least you're not lying to yourself" he expected some angry, sarcastic retort but it didn't come and when his eyes met those of Aaron's he saw the concern etched in those deep blue eyes.

"What?" he asks becoming slightly self conscious of the way Aaron is looking at him.

"Did he hit you?" Aaron asks, jumping to his feet and pulling Jackson to his also, pulling him towards a better lit part of the park, so he could see his face. It was already bruising, Jackson knew that.

"Jackson!" Aaron exclaimed "he hit you when you told him?"

Looking away, Jackson nods

"I'm gonna kill him" Aaron says, setting off, well marching off in the direction of Jackson's place. "Aaron...wait...stop" he makes three attempts at stop the mechanic before the fourth time finally stops him "What you going to do?"

"Hit him" he says, his eyes are burning with rage. Who did this guy think he was? Hitting Jackson? Well, Aaron was going to show him.

"Why? You dumped me remember? You didn't want to be part of my coming out? How do you think you storming round there to hit him is going to look?"

"I don't care" Aaron admitted "Anyway, you're my mate"

"Yeah" Jackson says "I'm your mate"

Acting on feelings and not thinking it through Aaron cups the side of Jackson's face "I can't believe he hit you" he tells him "I wanna kill him"

"It's not worth it" Jackson says, turning his head so his lips reach the inside of Aaron's palm "I better go" he says standing back

"Go? Go where?"

"He's going to be a right dick, I'm not hanging around. I'm going to head to dorms tomorrow"

"But...you're birthday"

"I can't live under the same roof as him" he admits "He hates me"

"Your Mum won't let you go" Aaron fights back "You can't go"

"I have to" using all the willpower he was Jackson takes a step back, smiles at him then walks away and Aaron can only watch. He doesn't want him to go, far from it but he's not about to make a scene. Jackson had just stopped him from doing that in the first place.

Xxx

Just like Aaron said, Hazel would not let Jackson leave Emmerdale before his birthday. In fact she made Jerry go and stay with his sister because if she had to choose between her son and her husband there was no choice in her eyes. Jackson would always win.

Everyone knew Jackson was Gay and Aaron was surprised by the fact that no one seemed that bothered about it.

"Ever tried it on with you then?" Cain had asked him, a smirk on his face. Aaron scowled at his Uncle "You what? Shut up" he bites back "he's my mate. Should I stop talking to him just because he's gay? Like his Dad?"

"Wind your neck in lad!" Cain says "I'm messing. I like Jackson. Just cause he's into guys...well...as long as it doesn't bother me who am I to care what he does, eh?"

August the 5th, after a few drinks in the pub with the locals in was time to head into town "We heading to a gay bar then?" Adam had asked, almost making Aaron choke on his lager "you what?"

"No. Just a club" Jackson answered

"Come on! I've never been, it'll be fun! Anyway you need a birthday kiss and it's not like I can ask Holly seen as how you're not into women these days"

Jackson laughed and Adam said "we're going" before getting up and going to the toilet "I'll call a taxi"

"I'll put him off" Jackson says to Aaron once Adam is out of ear shot "We don't have to go"

Downing his pint Aaron sighs "He's not going to be put off. I'm alright. We can go" he nods, a small smile on his lips.

They ended up going to Bar West but at Aaron's request Adam had invited Holly and a few of her mates along. It would make him feel more comfortable and it worked, right up until Jackson started to get chatted up.

Mistaking his reaction for a negative one, Adam spotted Aaron staring at Jackson and some guy on the dance floor "hey" he says "thought you were Ok with him? He's gay; it's what gay guy's do"

Curling his lip "it's not right" Aaron snarls

"Don't kick off eh? He's our mate. If you don't like it, we'll go, we'll move on somewhere else"

"I need to get out of here" Aaron said, grabbing his coat and making for the exit. Ignoring Adam as he called out to him.

Adam explained to Jackson that Aaron was still having a hard time accepting the gay thing and that he had left early. Jackson had nodded, looked disappointed which he was and said "he'll come around" but Jackson knew what Aaron's problem was, or at least, he thought he knew.

Jackson was the last to get home. It was nearing four in the morning when his taxi pulled up outside home. After paying the driver he noticed that Aaron was sitting on his door step, waiting.

"Thought you were never going to get home"

"What do you want?" Jackson asks, fumbling with his keys. Aaron snatches it from him, opening the door and says "where's your friend"

"I knew that's why you left" Jackson says "You dumped me remember"

Aaron looks at the ground and mumbles "can I stay tonight?" he looks back up just in time to see Jackson reaching for him, their bodies clash together and they barely make it into the bedroom before Hazel comes stumbling out of her bedroom heading downstairs. Aaron didn't know what he was doing, he just knew that he wanted Jackson; he'd hated seeing him with someone else. Jackson knew he was leaving soon; he needed Aaron at least one more time.

Xxx

By the time Jackson had woke the next morning Aaron was gone and all that was left was an empty bed. He'd stumbled down the stairs to find Hazel making him breakfast

"Have a good night?" she asked

"Yeah, top night"

"And Aaron?"

The question caught him by surprise and his Coffee ended up all over the kitchen table "Sorry?"

"I saw him sneak out of here. I also heard some things coming from your bedroom"

"Don't tell him you saw him" Jackson begged

"He's gay?" Hazel said in a shocked tone "I can't believe it"

"Neither can he, please Mum. Keep it to yourself?"

"His secret is safe with me. Is he coming out?"

Jackson shrugs "Don't know. After I leave later it's no longer my problem, it's his. Just make sure you don't tell him"

"I promise" she informs her worried son and he nods. She may be loud and opinionated but he knows she would never betray his trust.

Xxx

"When you back?" Adam asks as he stands, watching Jackson pack his van as he prepares to leave. Aaron is there too. Glancing at Aaron he says "Probably Christmas" he shrugs "but who knows?"

"Need the bog" Adam says running into Jackson's house "don't worry" he says to Aaron "I'll come back as little as I can. Don't want to make things hard for you" Aaron nods because he's unable to speak. He's too afraid he'll tell him not to go.

Twenty minutes later and it's time for the goodbyes. He gets a hug and a "good luck" from everyone, everyone apart from Aaron. He just nods his head and says "See ya" Jackson wants to hold him, he wants to kiss him but he knows he couldn't "Yeah" he says.

Hugging his Mother one last time Jackson got in his van, pulled out of the drive and drove out of Emmerdale to start his new life. Hoping to put Aaron Livesy behind him but god...how he missed him already.

* * *

><p>AN - LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? WANT MORE? LET ME KNOW!


	5. 4 Years Later

**Lie To Me**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - Chapter 5 already! I'm on a roll!_

* * *

><p><em>Please before you let go of me<em>

_ Take me one more time  
>Appease me, tell me that you love me<br>_

_That you haven't gone and change your mind_

_- Shane Mack_

* * *

><p>Thursday and Aaron was in the garage on his own. It wasn't all that busy and he had not a lot to do. Heading towards a Ka that was parked on the driveway he wiped his hand on the rag that was hanging over his shoulder. That was when he saw it. An unfamiliar blue van pulled up outside of Dale Head. The van may have been unfamiliar to him but the name on the side certainly wasn't. Jackson Walsh. It was the name that had plagued his dreams and his nightmares for four years.<p>

He stood frozen to the spot as someone got out, not just someone but him. Taking a step back, trying to hide behind the car so Jackson wouldn't catch him looking, he watched. He watched as Hazel came running out of the door, pulling Jackson into a warm embrace. His heart ached to do the same. They hadn't spoken one word to each other in almost four years. A lot can change in four years but to Aaron, it seemed how much he wanted Jackson Walsh hadn't changed, no matter what he told himself.

He didn't know whether or not to be pleased about the fact that Jackson didn't even glance in the direction of the garage. He did see that it seemed to take a lot for Jackson not to and this pleased him, a little. He knew the time would come when they would be face to face again. When they would have to talk, people would expect them to talk but what did he say to him? Hey? You look good? He did look good but that wasn't what he would say, he doubted he would say anything because he was going to make a conscious effort to stay away from him. He'd been doing well, hiding his sexuality all these years but Jackson coming back, if it was a permanent move he knew he was going to be in trouble, those feelings, those gay feelings were going to come back.

Xxx

Jackson would be lying if he said he wasn't anxious about coming home, permanently after all the years away. He was, of course he was. He was worried about his relationship with Aaron, his friendship with Aaron. He doubted they even had one. They hadn't spoken a word to each other in almost four years, how did either of them let that happen? He knows how but doesn't want to dwell on it. Just wants to enjoy being back in the village that he grew up in. Back with his Mum and his friends. He had finished University, gained his degree and now he was deciding what he wanted to do with his life because now...four years later he didn't think he wanted to be an architect anymore.

Pulling up outside of Dale Head, his family home after all these years, he'd come back every Christmas but it felt different, it felt as if it was the first time in four years. He struggled not to cast a glance in the direction of the garage, to look for him, to see him but he managed it. It was hard but he managed it. He wondered why after all these years he hadn't managed to get Aaron Livesy out of his head. He knew why though, they had unfinished business.

He knew that his Mother had planned a welcome home party for him in the Woolpack. He didn't want it. It seemed like too much for just him but what Hazel Rhodes wanted she tended to get eventually.

"I've invited him" she says before he's barely even inside the door.

"Alright" Jackson answered because it was alright. He'd like to them to be friends again, if nothing else at least.

"He's still playing it straight you know" Hazel says and Jackson sighs "I guessed Mother, on the account of you not telling me any different since December"

Xxx

Aaron had barely been back in Smithy for five minutes before Paddy came in "Have you seen him?" Paddy asks

"Briefly" Aaron answers "but he didn't see me"

Aaron had confessed to Paddy and just Paddy a few years back about his sexuality. The older man had since been trying to convince him to come out but to no avail, he wasn't coming out, ever.

"Are you going to talk to him?"

Aaron shrugs his shoulders and continues making himself something to eat, he was starving "I'm starving" he informs Paddy

"Don't change the subject"

"I'm not" Aaron says with laugh "I'm just starving"

"Hazel is having a welcoming home party for him tonight and a congratulations at passing your course party I think. Are you going?"

"I've been invited" Aaron answers "Don't know if I'm going, I mean, what are the chances he wants me at his party? Zero" he says answering his own question before Paddy can.

"I'm sure he's missed you just as much as you've missed him"

"I've not missed him!" Aaron barks quickly, too quickly which tells both him and Paddy that it is a lie.

Paddy shakes his head "Aaron...maybe with him back..."

"No" Aaron says in a serious and angry tone "not happening. Keep out of it"

Storming away from Paddy into the safety of his room, his food completely forgotten about Aaron allows his mind to wonder to Jackson. He was back. He wouldn't be able to avoid him forever and he didn't want to, not really. At one time they had a really close friendship, it just turned into more. He wanted that friendship back. They could be friends, couldn't they?

Xxx

He hadn't planned on coming to the Woolpack but Paddy had forced him saying "everyone else will be there, you have to go" he'd gone after that. He was going to make an effort and put all those gossips that said he didn't talk to Jackson because he was gay to rest. That wasn't why he didn't talk to Jackson but they didn't have to know the exact reason, did they?

The Woolpack was already crowded by the time he got himself there and thankfully, Jackson was already there, he wouldn't have that awkward moment when he came in and whether or not he should shout something along with the rest of the crowd. That had been done.

He tried to steer himself away from Jackson, towards Holly and Adam but with a firm grip on his arm Paddy steered him towards Jackson and he went, quietly.

Jackson knew he was in the pub, it was weird but it was almost as if he could sense that he was there. It was as if his body had been on edge, only relaxing when Aaron appeared, it was strange. He allowed his eyes to search the crowds of people, he found him. He was with Paddy and Paddy was basically pulling him in his direction. He shook his head and laughed just as they were a couple of feet away from them.

Paddy was the first to speak "Good to have you back Jackson"

"Good to be back" he answers, his gaze lingering on Aaron. Aaron nods at him "Alright?"

His heart wants him to say _"I am now that you're here" _but his head tells him to say "Yeah, you?"

"Yeah" Aaron answers whilst his heart screams at him _"not without him you're not, you idiot"_

Unseen by them Paddy had pulled Hazel to one side and started talking to her, giving them some time alone. Not that they needed it because with all the people around, they really didn't have anything to say to each other.

Aaron's eyes skimmed all over Jackson's body, he looked good, and he had obviously been working out. Jackson's eyes did exactly the same. Aaron had filled out in four years; he looked good, real good.

"I'm just gonna..." Aaron says, pointing "Yeah" Jackson nods "buy me a pint later year?"

"You bet" Aaron says before disappearing into the crowd of people gathered inside the Woolpack.

It was forty five minutes later before his Mother cornered him "What did he say then?" she demanded and Jackson couldn't help but roll his eyes "leave it out Mum, eh?" he patted her on the shoulder and made a quick exit. He wanted to spend some time with Adam, with his friends. He had said hello to everyone who was there, it was time for some him time.

His eyes met Aaron's as he headed towards his table and before he knew it he was watching Aaron turn to Holly and pull her into a passionate kiss. Jackson dipped his head and laughed, how obvious was Aaron trying to be?

Jackson dropped into the empty seat by Adam and Mia "Alright guys!" he says with a huge smile, Aaron and Holly are still going at it.

"Uh...anytime you two want to come up for air" Mia says to them, rolling her eyes before focusing on Jackson "going to hang with people your own age now, are you?"

"Something like that" Jackson answered, his gaze flicking to Aaron "I'll get the drinks in" Adam says, slipping out of the booth and heading for the bar.

As much as he tried to keep the question in he found that he couldn't and had to ask "How long have you two been together then?"

"What's it got to do with you?" Aaron barked out, eyes narrowing at the older man. Jackson just smirked in amusement as Holly elbowed Aaron in the side and said "Not long, couple of months"

"Can't believe you put up with him for that long. Everytime I see him he has a scowl on his face"

Holly laughs "Ah" she says "you get used to it"

"Adam alright with it?" Jackson asks

"Why wouldn't he be?" Aaron demands to know, and this time Jackson looks at him, smiles and says "Cause she's his sister and your...well, you"

Adam comes back to the table after his two trips with the glasses "what have I missed?" he asks "just wondering how you feel about Aaron and Holly's new found status" Jackson says

"Ah" Adam nods "bit weird but I'm getting used to it"

"Lease I'm not trying it on with his brother" Aaron butts in and Holly and Mia gasp. Adam lets out a disapproving "Aaron!" and Jackson merely shakes his head and says "he doesn't have a brother"

"Bet if he did you'd be hitting on him" Aaron bites out "Aaron, shut up!" Adam says but Jackson shakes his head "Leave him Adam" he says "I can handle Aaron"

"No" Adam says "Your our mate, I'm not about to let him say things like that" he says "he's been throwing them back all night, this better just be the drink talking"

"I need a cig" he says, slipping out of the booth and walking out of the pub "idiot" Adam mutters and Holly smiles "Sorry" she says "It's just the drink"

"It's alright" he reassures them all "I can handle Aaron. I'll go talk to him"

Xxx

Walking out into the cool summer air Jackson knew where Aaron would be, around the back of the pub. Shoving his hands deep into his pockets he heads for Aaron.

Turning the corner he sees him from the corner of his eye, without a word he goes to stand next to him, leaning back against the wall. He doesn't speak because he's unsure of what to say. In the end it's Aaron that breaks the silence

"I'm sorry" he says and he really means it. Sometimes his mouth just seems to have a life of its own.

"I know you didn't mean it" Jackson says, finding his voice eventually "even if they don't. I know the reason behind it"

Aaron nods

"Although...I can't see how having everyone thinking your homophobic and thinking you hate one of your best friends is worth it"

"Best friends?" Aaron asks incredulously "Have we acted like best friends during the time you've come here over the past four years?"

"And whose fault is that?" Jackson retorts. By now they're glaring at each other but there's no nastiness in it, just loss, want and sadness on both sides.

Jackson sighs and says "I don't want this"

"You don't want what?" Aaron mumbles as he exhales the smoke from his cigarette

"Us. Fighting, if i'm back permanently then I want us to at least try to be friends. Hell, I'll even try to accept you playing it straight"

"If?" Aaron asks, he'd kinda stopped listening after the word "if" because that meant Jackson wasn't sure if he was hanging around in Emmerdale or not, which meant Aaron would lose him again. He didn't know how he felt about that. Well, he did know he just didn't want to face those feelings. He wanted to bury them, deep.

"Yeah" Jackson says solemnly "I've got my degree now I just have to figure what I want to do with it"

"Yeah" Aaron says his tone becoming angry, becoming defensive "Who'd want to hang around here and hang out with a mechanic and a farmer?"

Its Jackson turn to scowl "I would" he tells him honestly "there's no one I'd rather hang around with"

Aaron frowns

"The farmer, as you put it came down and hung with me at Uni. I wished the mechanic would"

"Yeah, right"

"Yeah right" Jackson confirms "I would have loved you to turn up, at any time with him but you didn't"

"I did once" Aaron reminds him "would you have wanted me after that?"

Their eyes lock and Jackson nods his head ever so slightly. Yes, he would have wanted him after that. He did want him after that.

"Yeah. You could have come, you and Adam. I just want it to be like it used to be"

"The chances of that are...slim" Aaron says "aren't they?"

"They don't have to be" Jackson says "If you're...straight and we were just a phase...then we don't have to think about it again, right? Or let it come between us?"

Before Jackson can answer Adam appears "You boys sorted it out?" he asks, stopping in front of them. Aaron answers him "yeah. I was being a dick, we're good"

"Good!" Adam grins, pushing his way between the two of them and throwing an arm over each of their shoulders "let's get drunk, like old times"

Xxx

Jackson had been back in the village for two weeks. He was enjoying his time, relaxing after four years hard study. It wasn't all study, he'd had fun too but there had also been heartbreak. After everything that had happened with Aaron he'd tried not to let himself fall for anyone else. He hadn't, for a little while he'd just had fun. Not one night stands but just not serious relationships, at least not at the start. He'd met a guy, a guy he really liked, a guy he could see himself falling for but before he had left, before coming back to Emmerdale he had ended it with him because he knew as soon as he seen Aaron he'd only want him and he did.

Four years had seen a lot of changes in his personal life, the biggest was coming out, the second biggest for him anyway was losing Aaron and the third, well the third was losing his Father. The two of them hadn't spoken in four years. Jerry Walsh didn't want a Gay son.

The village was in darkness, it was late at night and he was sat in the bus stop, he didn't know why he just thought it would be warmer than sitting in the park or at the pavilion. He had a lot on his mind.

Being back in the village and having to watch Aaron all over Holly was killing him. He didn't know why at the age of 22 Aaron still had such a problem with being gay, surely he wasn't the only guy Aaron has ever been attracted to in those four years, right?

Aaron had just finished taking Clyde on his nightly walk when he noticed someone inside the bus stop, it was late, and no buses would be coming by the village at this time. He was on his way over to tell whoever it was that but then he realised who it was. It was him. It was Jackson. He walked away, backing up before he could see him and went inside Smithy.

Inside Smithy he tried to ignore the voice that said "_He's upset, go to him"_ he didn't want to, well he did but the rational part of him didn't. The part of him that said you do that, you go there once you won't come back. He was having a hard enough time staying away from him as it was. In the end though, he didn't make it upstairs and he was back out the door and at the bus stop ten minutes later. Jackson was still there.

"What are you doing ere?" Aaron asks, making himself comfortable next to Jackson on the bench. Jackson shrugs "needed air"

"I get that" Aaron says

There's a prolonged silence and Aaron suddenly feels as if he's made a mistake, maybe Jackson wouldn't want him here, maybe he wanted to be left alone.

"Want me to go?"

"No" Jackson answers without looking at the mechanic. Aaron nods his head and waits. He knows that when Jackson wants to talk he will and he'll wait until he does. He's not in a rush.

Neither of them know how long they sit there, in silence but it's a long time. After a while Aaron bumps his shoulder against Jackson's affectionately and Jackson lets out a small laugh.

"I heard from my Dad today"

Aaron was surprised, he wasn't aware they had anything to do with each other. Not long after Jackson had left for University Hazel had kicked Jerry out, because if he wasn't going to accept Jackson then she was no longer going to be married to him.

"You did?"

Jackson pulls a face "Not really" he tells him "My Mum did, he still won't talk to me"

"Your Dad is a pratt" Aaron says and Jackson can't help but agree.

"He's getting married" he informs Aaron "and she's pregnant"

"Wow" Aaron says "he moves quick"

"Yeah"

Without thinking Aaron's hand moved onto Jackson's thigh, it was a comforting gesture. To make him feel better, to at least try and make him feel better. Jackson eyes are drawn to his hand, _oh_ how he missed those hands "Aaron..." he says, he doesn't know why he's saying his name, he just does. Their eyes meet and there is a moment when they're moving in, neither one of them sure who's making the first move.

They were going to kiss. They both knew it and yet neither of them cared enough to stop it. Jackson had literally stopped breathing for fear that Aaron would pull away. Aaron's heart was hammering against his chest, in fear of Jackson pulling away. He couldn't handle it if he did.

Their lips touched and the tension and awkwardness that had been between them all this time seemed to fade and the kiss quickly moved from tender and slow, to passionate and demanding. Aaron moved from sitting on the bench, to standing between Jackson's legs, in the middle of the bus stop, in the village where anyone could see them. Jackson's hand cupped the back of Aaron's neck, deepening the kiss and holding onto him. He knew like Aaron knew that when this kiss ended they would come crashing back down to earth with a bang. They were both prolonging it for as long as possible.

Slowly they broke apart. Their foreheads resting against the other as they tried to raign in the breathing, it was coming in short pants, the kiss was quite breathtaking. It had to be, it was four years of pent up want, lust, need and in some cases, in Jackson's case, love.

Jackson eyes open slowly and he is met with a confused looking Aaron staring right back at him. He gulps because he doesn't know what to say but before he can say anything Aaron has turned and ran into Smithy. He hears the door of Smithy slam closed.

"Damn it!" Jackson swears out loud, banging his head against the shelter. Why had he let that happen?

Xxx

Inside the safety of Smithy Aaron sits on the edge of his bed, in almost darkness, apart from the street-lights filtering through his window. He'd kissed him. He'd kissed Jackson. Something he promised himself he wouldn't do after that weekend. After the weekend he had left Jackson asleep in his bed, in his dorms at University. After that day he had sworn to himself that he wasn't gay and that he would get over Jackson Walsh. He wasn't over him as far as he could tell and that kiss just proved it, but what was worse was it not only proved it to him, it proved it to Jackson too.

He had been trying so hard to make Jackson believe he was over him. That the two of them had just been him experimenting and he was in fact straight and he had a feeling Jackson didn't believe him but now, now Jackson knew he was lying. What was he going to do? He didn't want to be Gay but his feelings for Jackson. The ones he had managed to keep buried due to the fact that he was gone and that when he was in Emmerdale they never spoke. Those feelings were coming back, only this time, they were coming back faster and deeper than they had before. He was screwed but he wasn't going down without a fight.

Xxx

"You've got that look"

Jackson is stood in his kitchen looking out the back window, in truth he was watching the garage, waiting on Aaron being alone. He jumped at the sound of his Mother's voice "You what?"

Coming to stand next to him, wondering what he's looking at, she tuts when she realises "Him?" she asks shaking her head "I thought you were over him" she eyes her son up and down before adding "clearly not"

"Keep out of it Mum, eh?"

"Isn't he seeing Holly? Poor girl, has no idea"

He turns, glaring at her "Keep it that way"

"Why you protecting him? He's gay! Why doens't he just admit it?"

"I mean it Mum, don't say a word"

"I promised I wouldn't, didn't I?" she hisses at him "I won't say a thing"

"Good" Jackson says before disappearing through the back door. Aaron was alone. He had just seen Cain and Ryan walk away and this was his chance, whilst Aaron was alone.

"I'm busy" Aaron says spotting him coming towards him "yeah, you look it" Jackson replies sarcastically. Aaron was far from busy, he was standing against a car drinking Coffee.

"What do you want?" he asks

"Enjoy the other night did you?" Jackson asks, he hadn't been planning on it but if Aaron wanted to be awkward well he could bring up their kiss. Aaron's eyes narrow at him "What do you want?" he repeats

"Just wondered if you had spoken to Holly?"

Aaron shakes his head "No, why?" he asks, suddenly worried

"Don't worry" Jackson soothes "I haven't told her your secret"

"I don't have any secrets"

"Oh, so she knows about us then, does she?"

He doesn't receive a reply to that question.

"Anyway, we made plans to go out on Friday"

"Alright, whatever" Aaron shrugs, not seeing what the big deal is.

"Yeah" Jackson grins "My boyfriend is coming up for a while, we're going to show him what Hotten has to offer"

"You're boyfriend?" Aaron demands, a look of horror on his face.

"Boyfriend" Jackson nods but he was lying. He wasn't his boyfriend, he had been but he was now his ex, he was just passing through on his way to Scotland and Jackson had told him to stop by, deliberately to wind Aaron up. He told him he would show him what Emmerdale and Hotten had to offer, his offer had been accepted. "You're alright with that, aren't you?"

"Course" Aaron says through clenched teeth "great" Jackson grins "just wanted you to know!"

With that said Jackson walks away and leaves a very annoyed, very confused Aaron in his wake. Aaron was sure he had said the first night back in the village that he wasn't seeing someone. Had he picked him up wrong or was this a new relationship? Either way Aaron knew he was in trouble. It was hard enough for him to stay away from Jackson as it was but watching some other guy all over him? Aaron knew from previous experince he couldn't do that. Friday and the following days were going to be very interesting.

* * *

><p>AN - LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? WANT MORE? LET ME KNOW!


	6. LTM6

**Lie To Me**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - Chapter 6! Let me know what you think and if you still want more!_

* * *

><p><em>One more bad excuse<em>_  
><em>_Before you turn me lose__  
><em>_Give me something to remember you by__  
><em>_Couldn't you offer me__  
><em>_A little dishonesty__  
><em>_Promise me you'll try__  
><em>_You'll lie to me_

_- Shane Mack_

* * *

><p>Since Monday Aaron had been like a bear with a sore head. He was snapping at everyone. He was struggling to deal with Jackson's little bombshell and was taking it out on everyone else. He had been trying to deal with it all by himself and not let it spiral out of control but every night, whilst he lay in bed he could see vivid images of Jackson and this guy. He had never met the guy, but he'd conjured up an image of him just to wind himself up even further.<p>

To make matters worse for the mechanic, on Wednesday, two days after Jackson had told him about his boyfriend coming for a while and how they would have to "entertain" him. Holly dumped him. He wasn't surprised. He'd seen it coming he just hoped it wouldn't. She dumped him because he was either too clingy at times or at other times completely blowing her off, she never knew where she stood with him. It had all been since Jackson came home, luckily though, she hadn't even put the two together

"We can still be mates" she told him and he'd scoffed, walked away and said "Don't wanna go out with you anyway" which in some respects was him being honest with her for the first time in their short relationship.

It was now Thursday and one day before Jackson's boyfriend was due to arrive in the village. If he was honest, the very thought of it was turning his stomach. He kept thinking of ways to get out going wherever he was going to be dragged on Friday night, to make this guy feel welcome. He didn't want to make him feel welcome, far from it.

As far as he knew, no one was aware yet that he and Holly had split up, no one apart from the Barton's. He hadn't even told Paddy because he would only get a knowing look followed by an "I told you so" from Paddy. He didn't want that. He couldn't handle that, not right now.

So he'd gotten up this morning, pulled on his clothes and headed to work, working through his lunch break because he didn't want to see anyone. He was also making sure he was either in the back of the garage or under some car because he didn't even want to catch a glimpse of Jackson as he came and went from his house.

Xxx

Jackson didn't know what he was doing. He had no idea why he had invited Darren to Emmerdale, they had just been talking on the phone, Darren telling him about his plans and then he was saying "Come to Emmerdale, I miss you" He did miss him but not in that way, he missed him as a friend. He knew why he was inviting him though; he was inviting him to wind up Aaron. It wasn't him, playing games but Aaron needed a push to come out and he hoped this would do it.

He knew Aaron wanted him because he wasn't stupid but what he didn't know and what he wanted to know more than anything was just how deep the feelings Aaron had for him really were. Jackson knew how he felt about the mechanic. He'd known ever since their holiday all those years ago and he still felt the same, no matter how many times he'd tried to move on. He would love Aaron Livesy until it killed him.

He had a plan. He knew if he made Aaron jealous enough he would eventually cave in and admit that he wanted him that he still wanted him but he was going tell him that they could only be together if he came out. He was 22 it was time he came out and he would help him, he would be there and he would be fine, he knew that most of Aaron's family would accept him coming out but Aaron was the only one who thought differently.

Xxx

Friday morning came all too quickly for Aaron and when his alarm sounded at half past eight he thought about calling in sick, locking himself in his room and telling everyone he was too ill to get out of bed let alone go out on the town but he knew that Jackson wouldn't believe it. He didn't want Jackson thinking he was avoiding going out on the town because of his boyfriend, that was the reason he didn't want to go but...he didn't want Jackson to think that. He still had to clue whether or not Jackson knew about him and Holly splitting, that would make it worse for him, if he did know and he didn't turn up. It would look as if he was hiding and he didn't hide and...if he was honest with himself he wanted to see what this guy looked like.

He was finishing work early that Friday, so at 2pm he downed tools and headed home. He had just made it to the end of the garage driveway when a taxi pulled up outside Dale Head. He couldn't help himself. He stopped and waited to see who was getting out, two seconds later a blonde haired guy got out, paid the driver then turned to him.

"Uh...Jackson Walsh? Do you know him?"

Aaron could only nod, as he looked this guy up and down. This was the boyfriend, this was his replacement. His mouth curled at the corners. He didn't think much of his replacement "In there" he said in a cold, unfriendly tone, before shoving his hands into his pockets and walking the rest of the way to Smithy.

Standing, assessing himself in the mirror Aaron must have changed clothes twenty times. He wanted to look good, he had no idea who for. Part of him was saying it was for Holly, to get her back but the other part of him knew why. He'd seen the boyfriend, he was good looking. He wanted to look good for Jackson and for himself, he didn't want some idiot showing him up.

A knock on his bedroom door alerted him to the fact he was no longer alone, it was Adam "finished tartin' yourself up?"

"Very funny" Aaron says, grabbing his leather jacket "where we headed?"

"Pub" Adam tells him "then town, Bar West, gay bar"

Aaron paled, he didn't want to go to a gay bar "I tried to say no but I was out voted" Adam says "plus, should be a laugh"

"Oh yeah, tons"

"Holly's still coming though; you're alright with that...right?"

"Couldn't care less" he tells his best friend "I just want to get drunk"

The two of them head out Smithy and cross the road "Have you met him then?"

"Met who?" Adam asks

"Jackson's...friend"

"Oh!" Adam says, getting it "No, not yet"

Aaron felt a little better, he wasn't the only one who hadn't been properly introduced "Everyone else already in there?" he asks nodding at the pub "yeah" Adam answers "they've already met him"

"Super" Aaron mutters under his breath as he steps inside the Woolpack, bracing himself for the night.

Xxx

The introductions had gone pretty well. Aaron hadn't snarled or made a sarcastic remark which he thought he would but he hadn't. Darren was the boyfriend's name and he'd insisted on buying them a pint. Aaron didn't want anything from him but instead of causing a scene, he agreed and let the man buy him one.

They were going to get a taxi into town but there was too many people and it would end up costing a fortune, instead they opted for the bus. The bus was packed, full of people just like them, headed into town for a night out. A few of them ended up standing, Darren and Adam were standing at the top of the bus and Jackson and Aaron, who had been last to get on were stuck at the bottom. As the bus was packed they had to stand pretty close to one another. So close that they could smell each other's aftershave.

"Having a good night?" Jackson asks and all Aaron can do is nod "what do you think of Darren?"

Aaron's eyes narrow at the question "What do you care what I think? He's your...boyfriend" he spits out.

"Yeah, he is"

"Though..." Aaron says "I could have sworn you said you were single"

"You were wrong then, weren't you?"

"Guess so" Aaron answers "Why are we going to a gay bar?"

"Why not?" Jackson retorts "you never know, you might find Holly's replacement"

Aaron looks away, looks over Jackson shoulder until Jackson starts speaking to him again "Unless...you've already found Holly's replacement?"

"Can I help it if all the women want me?"

Jackson smirks at that comment and replies "Just a shame you don't want them, huh?"

Aaron doesn't have an answer for that, what can he say? Jackson knows the truth. Jackson knows he's gay and he isn't even remotely attracted to any of the girl's he's dated or who he might date. Luckily for Aaron though, it's their stop and they're pushed off the bus by the rest of the group "come on guys! Hurry up!" Mia says pushing them off.

Xxx

Inside Bar West and Aaron is surprised to find he isn't as uncomfortable as he was all those years ago when he had first came. He knew why that was, he'd come here, now and then in the past four years. He never spoke to anyone, just has a pint then leaves as quick as he can.

He was irritated. He knew what was irritating him, everyone seemed to be having a good time, he was to if he had to admit it but...he was irritated. Darren was irritating him. They were playing pool. Jackson and Darren against him and Adam. Darren was the worst pool player he had ever seen but that wasn't what was irritating him, no. What was irritating him was the way this Darren kept touching Jackson. He knew it shouldn't have bothered him, after all, Darren was Jackson's boyfriend and he was just his friend but...it was bothering him, a lot.

After the longest game of pool any of them had ever played Adam and Aaron eventually wins "Loser buys the next round" Adam said, directing his comment at Darren.

"Fair do's" Darren says heading to the bar. Adam stops, looks at Jackson and Adam before saying "I'll help" Jackson's brows pull together, he found that rather odd but shrugged it off.

"Should have played with me" Aaron tells Jackson as they take a seat at their nearby table "you would have won"

"It's not all about winning you know"

Scoffing Aaron says "You're just saying that cause you lost"

Jackson smiles "Aaron" he says to get the mechanic's attention "Yeah?" he asks, looking back at Jackson, his deep blue eyes studying him.

"Jackson!" Holly and Mia exclaim running back to the table, grabbing his arms "dance with us" Aaron scowls, he wants to tell them to do one but instead he says "Not want to dance with me Holly?"

Holly gives him a look "You don't dance" she reminds him "anyway...no i don't"

"Uh...maybe later girls, yeah?" he nods at them "We'll hold you to that" they tell him before disappearing back onto the dance floor. Jackson would normally have gone but he needed to ask Aaron something whilst they were alone.

"What did you want?" Aaron says, reminding Jackson that he was still waiting.

"Will you do me a favour?"

Shrugging his shoulders "Depends what it is"

"Be nice to Darren"

Aaron groans outloud "I'm being nice"

"You're scowling at him every chance you get"

"Yeah" Aaron says nodding with a smirk on his face "that's me being nice. I haven't punched him"

"Please?" Jackson almost begs and Aaron's head tilts to the side, he doesn't like the way Jackson is asking him to be nice to his boyfriend, he can't be nice, not when he wants to be the one with Jackson.

"I'm not promising anything"

Xxx

In the end it was probably a good thing that he didn't promise Jackson anything because as soon as Adam and Darren returned to the table, he found that he was being highly sarcastic and really quite horrible to the guy.

"What is wrong with you?" Adam hissed at him, when the girls pulled Darren and Jackson onto the dance floor "You're being horrible to that guy for no reason"

"I don't like him" he states

"Why? What's he ever done to you?"

Aaron shrugs. Standing up Adam looks back at his best friend "Like I don't know" he says and steps away but he doesn't get far before Aaron is pulling him back "What does that mean?"

Shrugging out of Aaron's grip the farmer replies "what do you think it means?" before joining the other's on the floor, leaving Aaron alone with his thoughts.

Aaron was confused. There was something in the way Adam said what he said that had him thinking. Adam didn't know, did he? He couldn't, how could he? No, he was imagining it. Adam had no idea he was gay and he had no idea about him and Jackson because if he had, he would have said something to stop him from getting with Holly, right?

He sat alone at the table, drinking. He was still trying to have fun but his emotions and his feelings were getting more and more confusing with each passing hour. He didn't want to watch but his eyes seemed drawn to Jackson and Darren on the dance floor. They had moved away from Holly and that, they were on their own, Darren's arms were around Jackson pulling him into is body. Aaron had to watch as he whispered something in Jackson's ear which made him grin and nod excitedly. Aaron wanted to know what it was.

Suddenly the empty bar stool next to him was taken up. Turning quickly Aaron's eyebrows shot up in surprise "Can I help you?" he barked at the guy, who he had to admit, was kind of good looking

"You looked lonely"

"Yeah, well, I'm not now do one"

The guy to his left laughed "playin' hard to get, eh?"

"I'm not playing anything mate, do one will you?" he asks again, trying to keep his temper in check, this guy was clearly trying to hit on him but why? Was it obvious that he was Gay? Surely not, but then again he was in a gay bar so maybe the guy was just trying his luck.

"Got a boyfriend?"

"I'm not..." Aaron was about to say "I'm not gay" but the words died on his lips because he was and the way this guy was looking at him, he knew he was too.

Jackson who was on the dance floor and who couldn't keep his eyes off Aaron was watching. He watched as the guy sat down beside Aaron and begins to talk. He felt a slight stab of jealousy, someone else was hitting on him, right in front of him but he knew Aaron wasn't about to do anything. He was still well and truly in the closet.

He could see Aaron was getting anxious, not wanting the mechanic to do something he would regret Jackson slipped from the dance floor and made for the table.

"Everything alright?" Jackson asks coming to the table and picking up his pint. He sips it, watching Aaron and this guy from over the rim.

Aaron's eyes find Jackson's and they both just stare at each other, forgetting about the word around them as Jackson silently asks Aaron not to kick off. The guy who had been trying to chat Aaron up, looks between the two of them "Should have just said you had a boyfriend mate" he says slipping from the stool "not here to chat up someone else's fellla" he pats Jackson on the back "sorry mate"

"What?" Jackson asks, having not completely heard what the guy said

"He said sorry for trying to chat your boyfriend up" Aaron tells him "must think we look like a couple"

Jackson pulls a face "what gave him that idea?" he asks, he hadn't done anything apart from look at Aaron.

Aaron smirks "maybe the way you can't take your eyes off of me" the mechanic suggests and Jackson can only frown "Next time I'll leave you to get chatted up then will I? You can fly off the handle, lash out and pretend you don't want him to chat you up, punch him then end up arrested, I'll just let that happen will I?"

"You wouldn't do that" the younger man smiles, a smile full of satisfaction at the fact he knows that Jackson would always come, he'd always be there "you want me too much".

Jackson cursed himself silently for being too obvious; he'd always have Aaron's back. He'd always be there, if he could stop Aaron from getting into trouble.

Darren came by the table "Need a drink" he said to the two men, before picking up his pint and downing half of it "those two certainly like to dance" he says, referring to Mia and Holly.

Jackson nods then before Aaron knows what's happening Jackson has pulled Darren into an embrace and was kissing him passionately. Aaron's eyes can only widen as he watches Jackson and Darren go at it in the middle of the club, right in front of him. He's up, out his chair and heading for the bar as quick as his feet will move. He can't watch that.

Xxx

Getting drunk was the best way Aaron knew of dealing with his problems. Getting drunk and forgetting about them. Only he wasn't able to forget when his problems were being played out in front of his eyes. His biggest problem currently? Darren, Jackson's boyfriend and how they had been all over each ever since Jackson had come to the table, to see off the guy that was chatting him up.

He tried not to let it bother him but it was obvious and extremely clear that Jackson was all over Darren just to wind him up and it didn't help the fact that he'd made a pass at Holly only to be pushed away and told to sober up. He could sober up but it wouldn't stop him from still being who he is. He wasn't ready to come out but he wanted Jackson. He knew that, he couldn't lie to himself anymore. He wanted Jackson but it was more than that, he needed him.

He was sat at the bar, everyone else was either on the dance floor or at the table. He didn't feel like sitting there, he didn't want to socialise with _him_. He couldn't be nice to him.

From his position on the bar he could see the whole bar, that's when he watched as Jackson got up from the table and made his way towards the toilet. Dropping his bottle on the bar he followed the older man. They needed to talk; they needed privacy, where better than the toilets?

The toilets were quiet and Aaron stood against the wall waiting until Jackson had finished doing whatever it was he needed to do.

"Oh sorry" Jackson said as his body almost collided with Aaron's, it wasn't accidental, at least not on Aaron's part "It's alright" Aaron says as he backs Jackson up into an empty cubicle and locks the door behind them.

"Aaron!" Jackson hisses at him, trying to turn around, trying to get out of the cubicle only to be stopped by Aaron's arms.

"What are you doing?"

"We need to talk"

"And you had to drag me into a toilet for that?"

Aaron shrugs, his eyes roaming all over Jackson's body as he does so. Jackson licks his lips and tries to calm himself, he didn't want to be as effected by Aaron's proximity as he currently was.

Pinning Jackson against the cubicle door, their bodies were pressed flush against each other and neither of them seemed to care. Aaron certainly didn't. He'd longed to be this close to Jackson for so long.

Licking his lips, trying to gather up the courage and stop the churning his stomach. Aaron's lips find their way onto Jackson's neck, a moan escapes Jackson's lips. He's allowing himself to get lost in Aaron's touch.

"I want you" Aaron breathes, his lips trailing from Jackson's neck to his lips "dump him" he says "dump him and be with me"

Jackson came back down to earth with a bang thanks to Aaron's words, he pushed Aaron away "Be with you?" he asks and Aaron nods

"I will" Jackson says and he doesn't miss the grin that spreads over Aaron's face or the way it lights up "just as soon as you come out" Aaron's face drops and his grin is quickly replaced with a frown.

"Jackson!" he whines

"Jackson nothing!" Jackson says, pushing Aaron away from him "You want me? Come out. I'm not creeping about like all those years ago"

"Why not?" Aaron demands

"Cause I'm older now, I'm out. I want you but I'm not hiding us, not again. Not when you're asking me to ditch Darren for you"

"You don't want him" Aaron tells him

"Until you come out me and you isn't going to happen" with that said Jackson pulls open the cubicle door and slips out leaving Aaron standing there hating himself.

"Damn it!" he swears, punching the wall.

* * *

><p>AN - LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? WANT MORE? LET ME KNOW!


	7. LTM 7

**Lie To Me**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - So, here's chapter seven. I haven't even attempted to proof read, it is probably littered with typos plus my word is annoying, it changes words whenever it feels like it BUT! I'm tired, over worked and sleep deprived thanks to my latest bring idea of a new dog! So I thought I should upload it anyway. Enjoy! _

* * *

><p><em>Lie of why you're leavin' early<em>

_Deny that you're in any hurry__  
><em>_Cry and tell me not to worry__  
><em>_'Cause what I don't know, is never gonna hurt me._

* * *

><p>After his altercation with Jackson in the toilets Aaron had slowly made is way back into the main foyer of the club. <em>"You want me, come out"<em> Jackson's words kept replaying over and over in his head. He made it sound so easy, like it was that easy? If it had been that easy doesn't Jackson think that he would have done it during the past four years? It wasn't easy. Far from it. Tears were stinging his eyes as he fought to keep them contained.

"Alright mate?"

Turning towards the unfamiliar voice he found Darren looking at him with a concerned expression "You alright?"

Before Aaron can open his mouth to reply Jackson butts in, appearing from nowhere "He's fine" Jackson reassures his boyfriend, kissing him quickly on the lips. Aaron practically snarls at the move, Darren doesn't notice but Jackson does, he ignores it and says "He's had too much to drink"

Jackson grabs Aaron's leather jacket from one of the chairs and thrusts it into his arms "Aaron was going home to sober up, weren't you Aaron?" he asks.

"Don't think I was" Aaron replies with a forced smirk "Thought I'd stay here, get drunk and punch someone" he informs the two men. Earning him a confused and worried look from Darren "What you looking at?" he barks at the older man, stepping forward. Darren didn't back down but he didn't have to because Jackson stepped in-between the two of them "Go home Aaron"

Aaron stepped back a hurt look flashing over him before he quickly replaced it with a frown. Jackson was sure someone just stabbed him in the heart. The look of rejection in Aaron's eyes was about to floor him and he was the one that put it there. Using all the willpower and strength he had he said "Go Aaron" one final time before turning and pushing Darren away from the mechanic "Should we leave him? He looks wasted"

"He's a big boy" Jackson says "he can handle himself"

Aaron watched as Jackson walked away, after telling him to go. His heart felt as if it had just dropped into his stomach. Jackson had clearly meant what he said, until he came out, publicly there would be no them.

Xxx

Aaron's weekend started off bad but it progressively got worse. He'd gone home, straight from Bar West after storming out in a mood at Jackson telling him to go and hadn't woken up until gone midday on the Saturday. He'd woken up to a text from Adam asking where he had disappeared to, he didn't answer it. He didn't really have an answer and he was sure he would see him at some point that day anyway.

He had a plan for the rest of the weekend and it involved lots of alcohol and his bed. That was it, he didn't want anything else. He wanted to drown his sorrows and hope that on Monday he woke up a different person or at least feeling a different way.

Sitting in the Woolpack with his second pint of the Saturday afternoon Aaron couldn't help but groan as the door pushed open and in walked Hazel, Jackson and Darren. It would be fine, he told himself because he was sitting with Paddy and they would sit at a table, in their own, right? Wrong. Before the thought had even left his head Paddy was calling out to them

"Hazel, Jackson! Over here"

"Paddy!" he hissed, wondering what the older man was up to. He knew his history with Jackson but the vet just shot him a look and Aaron prayed that right there and then the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

Jackson seemed to be protesting against sitting with them. _Good_, Aaron thought, he didn't want to sit with him either, not whilst _Darren_ was there anyway. Hazel, in the end won just like she always did and the three of them quickly joined them at the bar.

Aaron had to shuffle along the seat to allow Darren and Jackson to sit, he did, begrudgingly. Silently he prayed that Jackson would be the one sitting in the middle. He did want to sit with Darren because then he might have to make small talk with the guy. His prayers were answered when Jackson slipped in before Darren.

"I'll get the drinks" Hazel announced in her usual upbeat way. Aaron pulled a face and continues to stare at his pint.

Paddy makes small talk as Jackson introduces him to Darren. Everytime the word "boyfriend" comes out of Jackson's mouth Aaron wants to be sick and whilst he's trying to stop himself from being sick he misses the look on Darren's face. Darren is wondering what is going on with Jackson. As far as he was concerned he wasn't his boyfriend, they were over, yeah they'd been having fun but Jackson had dumped him before coming back to Emmerdale, what was he playing at? He made a mental note to ask him later, away from their audience.

Hazel comes back to the table with their drinks in hand. Small talk is quickly made, chatting and laughing, all of which didn't include Aaron and he was glad. He wasn't in the mood to chat. He would happily sit there drinking his pints all night, if only he didn't have to sit there with Jackson and his boyfriend.

"So what about you happiness?" Hazel finally says, talking to him "You and Holly split up? What happened there?"

"It's over, end of" he barks at her, shrugging his shoulders "what else is there to say"

"Do you wonder why she let a little ray of sunshine like you go?" she retorts, a small smile on her face.

Aaron's eyes narrow at her but he doesn't answer her question because, well, he doesn't have an answer "leave him Mum" Jackson butts in "can't you see the poor guy is pining, ain't that right Aaron?" he asks slapping his hand down onto Aaron's thigh.

"Something like that" he mumbles. His pint is finished. He wants another one but he doesn't want to ask Jackson and Darren to move, plus there's the fact that he didn't want to buy Darren one.

"Want another?" Darren asked, noticing the empty glass "Uh…" Aaron stutters, thrown by the question "thanks" he says, forcing himself to smile at the older guy "No worries"

"Nice boy" Hazel says nodding in Darren's direction "Amazing" Aaron mutters under his breath, was there anyone who didn't like this guy? Apart from him, it seemed not.

Xxx

Eventually Hazel and Paddy move from their table over to a table with people more their age range, as Adam appears with Mia in two "Just what I need" Aaron mumbles but Jackson hears "Cheer up eh?" he snaps at the mechanic, sick of his moody face.

"Shut up"

"You shut up" Jackson counters

"No…You…"

"The both of you shut up!" Holly says, laughing and shaking her head at them.

Aaron gets up, moves away from them and sits a table on his own. He wants to be on his own and he contemplates going back to Smithy but he's enjoying the noise. Sitting in a quiet house, he knows would drive him more insane than watching Jackson and Darren pawing at each other.

Twenty minutes later, Adam tells him to get his ass back to their table. He wasn't sitting on his own, drowning in his own misery. He'd agreed, only to avoid an argument and he was happy to find that Ryan and Debbie had also joined them.

Once again he found himself sitting by Jackson, only this time, he was slightly more drunk and he didn't mind it quite so much, even if Darren wasn't that far away from him.

Under the table Aaron's hand found it's way onto Jackson's thigh. Jackson jumped at the unexpected contact, his eyes widening. "You alright?" Darren asked, seeing Jackson's surprise "Oh yeah, fine" he nods quickly. Turning to glare at Aaron but Aaron is now talking to Ryan about cars.

Jackson tries to move Aaron's hand without drawing attention to him or them but Aaron's hand wasn't for budging, in fact it slips further between his legs, wedging itself between both of his thighs.

Jackson wished that he could hate the touch, that he could tell himself he didn't want it but he did. _God_ how he wanted Aaron, in every sense of the word.

Aaron was rather pleased with himself and couldn't help but smile, well grin. Noticing Aaron's grin Jackson decides that two can play that game and he too slips his hand onto Aaron's thigh, only his hand is slightly more adventurous than Aaron's and he has Aaron squirming in his seat.

Within seconds Jackson knew he had the upper hand and Aaron's hand quickly slipped from his thigh. Jackson couldn't help but smirk, score one to him.

Xxx

Sunday was worse than Saturday. Jackson had planned on staying in, avoiding the pub and the general village to stay away from Aaron but Darren was curious and he wanted to see what the village had to offer, especially when he had heard that there was a game of rounder's in the field. He was up for it and Jackson went along, he couldn't let him go on his own, could he?

He knew he would be there, of course he would but what he didn't expect was to find him hitting on Amy, not only was he hitting on her but it looked as if he was getting somewhere. He wasn't sure if the mechanic has seen him or not, either way he didn't care, what was he playing at? He had told him on Friday, just two days ago that he wanted and what? Now he was back to playing it straight?

Jackson didn't fancy a game, so he sat on the sidelines. Aaron was still pursuing Amy and still unaware that Jackson was there, that Jackson could see him. Jackson felt a nudge of on his arm, he turned to see Clyde standing at the side of him "Hey boy!" he says petting the dog, who eventually sits down by his side and falls asleep watching the game with him.

Aaron hadn't planned on hitting on Amy, but she was there and she was flirting with him, Jackson had knocked him back, so he thought, why not?

"Seen Clyde?" he asks her, suddenly aware that his dog was nowhere near him "with Jackson" she said flippantly

Aaron's eyes widened. Jackson was here which meant he had no doubt seen him flirt with Amy _Crap_, he thought _he's not going to talk to me_.

Without a word Aaron sits down beside Jackson on the grass, Clyde inbetween the two of them "shouldn't you be chatting up Amy" he asks, not taking his eyes off of the game in front of him

"Jackson…" Aaron sighs but he has no other words. He can't justify himself, can he? Jackson is the only person he ever feels he has to justify himself to.

Jackson turns out him, anger and hurt clear to see and hear "Forget it Aaron. Forget what I said the other night, forget us, forget everything. Keep pretending you're straight. I couldn't care less anymore"

Jackson gets up and walks away "Jackson!" he calls out, trying to stop him which earns him look from some of the villagers and disturbs a sleeping Clyde

"What you looking at?" he barks at the older generation who were now staring at him.

It took him half an hour before he got Jackson on his own again "What are saying?" he demanded to know

"I'm saying we're done. Us" he points between the two of them "Is done. Over. Amy can have you"

Aaron watched him walk away. He didn't want Amy. He wanted him. "Clyde!" he called on his dog before walking home, he couldn't be around anyone. He would end up hitting someone.

Xxx

It was Wednesday and Jackson was ignoring him. He wouldn't talk or look in his direction. Aaron hated it. Jackson hated it but he was doing it. He couldn't keep letting Aaron Livesy hurt him and every time he saw him chat up some girl, it hurt. He was still continuing with his plan though, kind of anyway. Darren was in Emmerdale until Saturday then...well Jackson wasn't sure, he didn't think he wanted the other guy. He had only invited him to wind Aaron up and it had worked; only Jackson had ended up being the one most wound up.

"Alright?"

Jackson had been standing in his garden, he needed some air. Darren was still fast asleep in bed and Aaron was on his way to work. Jackson ignored Aaron as he tried to make small talk.

"Sooner or later you're going to have to talk to me"

Again, he was ignored.

"Jackson!" he snaps, closing the distance between them "I'm sorry about Amy alright? I was stupid. You did turn me down"

Fixing him with a stare Jackson recounts what he actually said to the mechanic "I told you to come out. You decided to hit on Amy. Your loss" turning he heads back into Dale Head, leaving a dejected Aaron in his wake.

The mechanic couldn't sleep at night for thinking about Jackson. OK, so most of the time he couldn't sleep for imagining what Jackson was doing with Darren in a bed that they used to share but more often than not he couldn't sleep just because he missed him. He missed him like mad.

_Man up Aaron, come out _that's what he keeps telling himself but it just can't happen. He's not the strong, maybe with Jackson but not without him and he wasn't about to have Jackson until he came out. He couldn't win either way.

Unseen by them Darren was at the bedroom window. Jackson had been distant, different to how he had been at University. He had always suspected that Jackson had baggage in the village but when he had invited him, he'd jumped at the chance. He'd missed him but it was becoming clear that Jackson only had him there to make someone jealous. In bed, they slept. That was it, nothing more but outside of bed, outside of the house Jackson was all over him.

Xxx

Friday morning and Jackson is having car trouble "need a hand?" Aaron asks, coming from the garage only to be ignored "you're useless with cars, move" he says trying to push Jackson out of the way only to be pushed right back "do one" Jackson barks at him "I don't need your help"

Aaron lifts his eyebrows, giving Jackson a look "how else you gonna find out what's wrong with it then?"

"You're not the only mechanic in Emmerdale"

"True" Aaron agrees "but I am the only one that fancies you enough not to charge you, now move" Aaron says, trying to see in the engine again "Go away Aaron" Jackson barks out.

"No" Aaron says defiantly. Jackson may have been ignoring him all week but he wasn't going anywhere now, at all.

Jackson doesn't want to give in but he thinks he's going to have to, his car won't start, Aaron is a mechanic, it kind of makes sense but before he can say anything else Darren walks out "What's up?"

"Van won't start" Jackson informs him "Trying to fix it"

"I'm going to fix it" Aaron butts in, smirking at Jackson "No your not, I never said you could touch my van"

Aaron shrugs "I said I could, now move, builder boy"

"Architect now" Jackson points out but Aaron merely grins "We both know you'd rather be a builder, now, excuse me. I have to find out what's up with your van"

Darren stands by the door watching them and suddenly everything falls into place for him. It was him. Why hadn't he seen it before? Aaron was the one that Jackson was crazy about. Aaron was the one he was here to make jealous. How stupid was he that he hadn't seen it before?

"Jackson, can we talk?"

Ending his staring competition with Aaron Jackson follows Darren back inside.

"What's up?"

Darren has his back to him "It's him, isn't it?"

"what?"

Turning to face him, a sad smile on his face "When we were together I knew there was someone you were hung up on, then, after we graduated you dumped me"

"I needed space"

"Then last week you invite me here, i thought it was strange but now i know why"

Jackson bites his lip "Are you in love with him?" Darren asks "Who?" Jackson asks quickly and Darren shakes his head "the temperamental mechanic out there, the one I'm here to make jealous, do you love him?"

Jackson merely nods

"Did it work?"

Again, he nods.

"He's not out I'm guessing"

"He's scared" Jackson tells him "He...he's thinking about his reputation"

"He loves you too"

Jackson scoffs "doubt it"

Darren shrugs "looks like it. Thinking back now, the way he looks at you, I'd say he's in love with you"

Xxx

Aaron is outside he had just fixed the car, it wasn't anything major that was wrong with it when a taxi pulled up and beeped its horn. A few minutes later out came Darren carrying his rucksack, he stops in front of him and says "You're lucky" then gets in the taxi.

Aaron has no idea what he means, but turning he sees Jackson staring at him "You alright?"

"No" Jackson says coming towards him "You've ruined my life" he tells the mechanic "He's a good guy but I couldn't give him anything because I was in love with you"

Aaron's eyes widen

"Yeah Aaron. LOVE! But don't worry. I'm not now, you've seen to that"

"Jackson..."

Jackson is too angry to listen "He's gone because of you, I couldn't be with him because of you. Because I wanted you but you clearly didn't and don't want me enough to come out. You'd rather hit on girls you don't even fancy and will never fancy"

Aaron is too stunned to do anything apart from listen

"But carry on playing it straight Aaron because I mean it, we're through. I don't want you"

"Jack..."

"I would have helped you, I would have been there but now you're on your own. Having a nice straight life Aaron because I want nothing more to do with you. We're not friends, lovers or anything, forget I exist"

Jackson storms away, slamming his house door as he does so. Aaron is left stunned into silence. Had he lost Jackson for good? He was so. He'd never seen him so angry before. What was he going to do?

Xxx

Walking away from Jackson's van Aaron was numb, he didn't know what he was feeling but he knew he was numb. He couldn't feel anything; he didn't want to feel anything. Jackson had just ended them, for good. They were done. Jackson no longer wanted him, if Jackson had given up on him, on them, what did he have? A life that would be normal, a wife, kids but was that what he wanted? Could he pretend for years that he was in love with a woman? That he fancied her? He didn't know but now, now it looked like that was exactly what he was going to do.

He was glad to be alone at the garage for once, because the hurt he was feeling turned to anger, which quickly escalated into rage. He was angry at himself, at Jackson, at being gay he was just angry at everything.

He was taking his frustrations out on a car when Adam pulled up on his quad "Whoa" he says "What's up with you?"

"Nowt" Aaron barks "What do you want?" he snaps at his best friend and Adam jumps off the quad, crossing the distance between the two of them. He sighs, he knows what's wrong with Aaron and its time to tell him he knows

"Had an argument with Jackson?"

Aaron's head snaps around, his eyes going wide "Why would I have an argument with Jackson and why would that put me in a bad mood?" he barks, turning back to the car, whacking it with his hammer, easing some of his frustrations and some of his anger.

"I know" Adam says, straigtening up and ready for whatever Aaron has to do or say.

For split second Aaron doesn't move, until he forces himself to turn around, to face his best friend, telling himself that Adam couldn't know _that. _

"You know what?" he asks, staring at him

"'Bout you and Jackson, about you"

"I don't know what you're on about" Aaron says, laughing, his voice cracking a little.

"I know your gay" Adam says, putting it out there, admitting it after all these years.

"Jackson's gay, not me" Aaron says, turning away, feeling a stab in his stomach. How did Adam know?

"What did he say? Did you argue?" Adam says, ignoring Aaron's words "I'm not gay!" Aaron snaps, getting in Adam's face now "Gonna hit me?" Adam asks, that won't make you feel better "I've always known Aaron, i'm alright with it, other people will be alright with it. Come out"

"Never gonna happen" Aaron snaps without thinking, his eyes going wide when he realises he's practically just admitted it.

"Then you'll never be happy" the farmer tells him "You want to be sad, lonely and angry all your life that's up to you. But whatever Jackson said to you it's probably true"

Xxx

Five thirty came and Aaron was closing up. Adam's words, Jackson's words and Paddy's words kept spinning in his head. He didn't know what to do, which way to turn. He was lost, he had just lost everything he had ever wanted because he was scared, him that scared to be scared of nothing was scared of admitting who he really was. He wasn't himself, he wasn't thinking straight, which is why, once he'd closed up, locked up, he sat in a car, with the engine running inside the locked garage and didn't move...he wanted to feel nothing. He wanted the hurting and the confusion to go away.

Adam couldn't concentrate, he kept thinking about Aaron. He looked so lost, so hurt. He had no idea what had gone on between him and Jackson but obviously something had. He had to do something, get them to talk, anything. Without a word to anyone on the farm he jumped back on his quad and made for the village.

Adam pulls into the village, checks Smithy to find out Aaron was there, instead he goes to the garage but he shouldn't be there still, not at this time. Pulling up outside the garage he can see it's closed up, but something makes him get off the quad. He can't hear the faint ticking of an engine, killing his own he swings of the bike, walking to peer through the window. That's when he sees it, smoke. Lots of smoke. Trying the door, he finds it locked, the sinking feeling in his stomach is telling him Aaron is still inside, looking through the window again this time he sees his silhouette inside the car

"AARON!" he roars.

Jackson had been in the living room, watching tv when he heard the commotion, despite himself he went to investigate, to find Adam kicking at the door of the garage "Cain'll kill you" he teases "Aaron's in there!" Adam roars "it's filled with smoke.

Jackson is frozen, he doesn't know what to do, what was Aaron doing? Suddenly though his feet were moving and he was helping

"Oi!" they heard Cain shout, just as the door caved "what you doing?"

"It's Aaron!" Adam said again and Jackson couldn't move once again. Cain rushed past him, going to help Adam drag Aaron's body from the car "Call an ambulance!" Cain roared at him "I'm going to find Paddy and Chas"

Cain took off and Jackson had his phone out, calling the ambulance, all the while watching as his friend worked on the man he loved. He wasn't breathing, it didn't look like he was breathing.

It was all his fault...he knew it was all his fault. He'd caused Aaron to try and take his own life.

Adam continued to work on Aaron, waiting on the ambulance, on help, all the while thinking _this is all my fault._

* * *

><p><em>AN - LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? WANT ME TO CONTINUE? REVIEW! THEY INSPIRE ME! NOTHING ELSE IS LATELY. _


	8. LTM 8

**Lie To Me**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - So, chapter 8. I'm not too sure about it so tell me your thoughts. I tried to proof read but I have a short attention span. I hope it isn't too littered with typos. Sorry! _

* * *

><p><em>One more bad excuse<em>_  
><em>_Before you turn me lose__  
><em>_Give me something to remember you by__  
><em>_Couldn't you offer me__  
><em>_A little dishonesty__  
><em>_Promise me you'll try-ay-ay__  
><em>_You'll lie to me._

* * *

><p>Adam and Jackson watched helplessly as Aaron was rushed away from them at the hospital doors. They had driven to the hospital with Cain, as Chastity and Paddy had gone in the ambulance with Aaron.<p>

Jackson's head was a mess, he was blaming himself. Aaron had tried to kill himself because of him.

"Keep up will ya!" Cain shouts over his shoulder at them as they make their way through the hospital corridors, looking for the family room where they were asked to wait.

Cain disappeared through some door, leaving the two young men along. Turning to Jackson Adam says "This is all my fault"

"Your fault? How'd you get that?" Jackson asks. Adam steps closer "I told him I knew. I told him to get over it"

"Knew? You knew what?"

"Bout you and him"

Jackson's eyes widen "How...did...I..." he stammered "Was pretty easy to figure out actually, after you left for Uni he was a mess"

Jackson runs his hands through his hair "You might have told him you knew he was gay but...this is my fault. The things I said to him...I'll never forgive myself...if he dies..." he breaks down and Adam pulls him into a hug "Hey, it's alright. Whatever you said, he probably needed to hear it, probably needed to hear what I had to say too, it just got too much for him"

"Yeah" Jackson agrees "but we'll be there for him now. He has to wake up"

"He will" Adam says as he pulls away "They're going to want to know why he did this" he says, meaning Chas, Paddy and Cain "Yeah" Jackson agrees

"What do we tell them?"

Taking a deep breath Jackson says "The truth. I'll tell them. He hates me enough as it is anyway, he'll hate me even more when he wakes up for causing him to try and kill himself, so I'll tell them"

Xxx

It was a further ten minutes of anxious pacing before Chas, Paddy and Cain returned. "They said they'd come get us as soon as they could" Paddy told the young lads as he took a seat. Jackson and Adam shared a look as Chas continued to pace

"Maybe it was an accident?" she says

"He was locked in" Cain reminds her "He meant it"

Covering her face with her hands, Chas shakes her head "Why? Because he broke up with Holly? It doesn't make sense" Noticing how Adam and Jackson were avoiding looking at her, she advanced on them "You two" she says "what do you know"

"Nothing" Adam answers quickly, trying to nudge Jackson in the side without anyone seeing but Jackson wouldn't take his face out of his hands.

"Jackson" Chas says

"You better start talking lad" Cain says, in a threatening tone but Jackson wasn't scared of him, not really.

"Jackson, no" Adam says quietly but Jackson turns to his friend and shrugs "He's going to hate me anyway, might as well give him another reason to"

"Well?" Chas demands and Paddy is stood behind her, a worried and apprehensive look on his face. He had a feeling he knows what Jackson is about to say.

"He tried to kill himself because...because..." he trails off, taking another deep breath "Because he's gay"

Chas starts laughing and Cain scoffs, turning around he finds Paddy with a serious look on his face and his eyebrows pull together as Chas exclaims "Don't be stupid. Aaron isn't gay"

"Yeah, he is" Jackson says

"How'd you know?"

Jackson gives her a look and says "How do you think I know?"

Stumbling a couple of steps back she mumbles "why didn't he tell anyone?"

"He's not exactly thrilled about it" Jackson tells her "You can see by where he currently is that he's not exactly thrilled about it" he says, with a sad frown.

"I'm pretty sure he told someone about it" Cain says, in brash tone, pointing at Paddy "he doesn't look as surprised at the news as us"

"You knew?" Chas demands to know, advancing on the vet "you knew and you never told me?"

"He...he trusted me" Paddy told her

"You should have told me" she tells him "I could have stopped this"

"How?" Cain demands

"I...Uh..."finally giving in she shakes her head "He tried to kill himself because he was gay? How long have you known?" she asks, looking at Paddy, Jackson and Adam.

"About four years" they all say simultaneously "FOUR YEARS?" she exclaims "great! Just great" she falls into one of the hard plastic chairs and silence descends on the room as Chas and Cain try to come to terms with their newly acquired news.

Xxx

It was late and Aaron had been moved into a room of his own, they were told they just had to wait on him wakening up. Cain had gone back to the village, to spread the news to the Dingles and to everyone else. Jackson wasn't really sure what Cain was going to do but he didn't care either.

Paddy and Chas were in with Aaron which left Jackson and Adam in the family room. Jackson let out a small nervous laugh

"What?" Adam asks but Jackson shakes his head "This situation it's...unreal"

"Yeah" Adam agrees "Let's just hope he wakes up and he's alright"

"He better" Jackson says, still sounding worried. Silence descended as they each worried about Aaron and each for different reasons.

"How...how long have you known?" Jackson asks knowing Adam would instantly realise what he was referring to.

"Since about two weeks after you left Emmerdale"

"How? He didn't tell you so how did you work it out?"

"After you left he was different. Quiet, snapping, basically being moodier than usual. I couldn't figure it out"

"How did you?"

"I thought about it" he says "I mean, he wasn't acting like his problem was with you being gay and then I began to think about how you two were before you left"

"And?"

"And it made sense" Adam admits "He wasn't acting like he was pissed off that his best friend had just told him he was gay or that he missed him. He was acting like he was missing his girlfriend or something, well...boyfriend in his case" he grinned and Jackson smiled a little.

"He missed me then? Back then? I didn't think he did really, thought he'd have been glad I was gone. Wouldn't have to worry"

"Then" Adam adds "In October he disappeared for like three days, came back and was different. I guessed he'd come to you, cause the weekend he disappeared I couldn't get you on the phone, then as soon as he came back I could"

Jackson's head falls into his hands "Yeah, he came to me the October I left"

"What happened?" Adam asks "because after that, until now you two never spoke to each other again"

Jackson shakes his head "I honestly have no idea what happened. He came to me, told me he wanted to be with me and..." he grins at the memory "we spent a weekend making up then on the Sunday, I woke up to an empty bed and a note from him"

Before Adam can reply the door to the family room is pushed open and in walks Paddy and Chas. Adam and Jackson are on their feet instantly "is he alright?" they both ask quickly, needing to know.

"He's fine, he's asleep, they said he'll be asleep for a while, we just need to wait on him wakening up" Paddy explains "So...I'm going to get off, you boys want a ride back to the village?"

Adam looks at Jackson "You up for it?"

Jackson shakes his head; he wasn't going anywhere "I'm not going back. I'm staying here until he wakes up"

Adam knew it was pointless trying to convince him otherwise "Are you sure?" the vet asks and Jackson merely nods. Turning to Chas Jackson says "I'll understand if you don't want me in his room but you can't stop me waiting in the normal waiting room. I'll be here until he tells him himself to go away and not come back"

Chas shakes her head and smiles sadly "Course you can stay, you can sit where you want. I'm not going home either, at least not for a while anyway"

Xxx

Sitting by his bed, watching as he breathed through a mask Jackson felt his heart ache. He didn't want to see this. He didn't want to watch Aaron fight for his life. He wanted them to be in the pub, arguing over something stupid, not having Aaron do something stupid.

Every now and then, just to make himself feel better he would grab Aaron's hand, hold it and beg him to wake up but then, a few minutes later he would drop it. Telling himself he didn't have the right, he was the reason Aaron was lying there. He had told him he didn't want him, that he wouldn't want him again. It had been lies but Aaron had believed it, he had believed it and thought he had no one, which resulted in this.

He was so focused on Aaron that he didn't hear the hospital door open and close, his only indication that he wasn't alone was when Chas handed him a coffee

"Looked like you could do with this" she said, handing it to him "thanks" he says, offering her a weak smile "why are you being nice to me?" he asks after a beat

"It's not your fault he tried to kill himself. You didn't make him gay"

"I didn't make him gay" Jackson agrees "but it is my fault"

"What do you mean?"

"We had an argument earlier, he glances at his watch, it's gone 1am "well, yesterday. Told him I wanted nothing to do with him"

"You didn't sit him in that car Jackson. He did that all on his own" she places her hand on his leg "don't beat yourself up about it" she studies him for a minute. The agony behind his hazel eyes is clear to see.

"Wow" she says outloud causing Jackson to turn quickly, eyebrows raised waiting on her continuing "You love him" it's not a question, it's a statement. Anyone looking at Jackson right now would come to the same conclusion

"Must be nuts, huh?"

"How long has he known?" she asks

"I'm not sure" Jackson tells her honestly "I've known about him for over four years"

"Were you and him..."

"When he was eighteen, we were together for a while"

"That's why he was so pissed when you left?" she says "not because you were gay but because you were no longer around. We all thought he was homophobic"

"Just what he wanted you to think"

"How long were you two together?"

"Eight months, give or take"

"Wow" Chas exclaims for the second time that night, sipping her coffee and watching as her son lay in the hospital bed, unmoving apart from the rise and fall of his chest.

"He dumped me before I came out, he was scared it would somehow out him too, we didn't talk much after that, until I came back this summer"

Chas had lots she wanted to know, questions she wanted to ask but she couldn't bring herself to ask the young guy. He looked so lost, so hurt and she just couldn't do it. Maybe Aaron would one day give her the answers she wanted, she needed but if not then she would have to learn to live without them"

Xxx

36 hours after stepping foot in the hospital Aaron was still fast asleep and Jackson hadn't moved from his spot by his bed. People had come and gone, Dingles, friends, lots of people but Jackson failed to pay them any attention. His attention was on Aaron, waiting on some sign that he was coming back, that he was wakening up. He needed him to wake up, even if it was only to tell him to do one.

At six o'clock on the Saturday Adam had appeared at the hospital door, Chas had gone home to freshen up but Jackson was determined he was going nowhere.

"Still here?" Adam asks as he sits beside him, Jackson merely nods

"You hear about Cain?" he asks the older lad, "No what?" Jackson asks, suddenly worried about what Cain could have said.

"Announced to the entire Woolpack last night that Aaron was gay"

"He what?" Jackson snapped, eyes going wide. Aaron was definitely going to kill him now.

"Yeah" Adam laughs "Told them if anyone had a problem with it or said anything to him that they would have him to deal with"

Adam left shortly after that conversation, when Cain had arrived. He'd given Adam a look, well a glare which told the farmer to do one, he did which left Jackson and Cain alone in Aaron's hospital room.

Jackson could feel Cain's eyes on him but he wasn't that bothered, he was too focused on Aaron, watching for signs of him opening his eyes, wanting to be there to encourage him to open them fully.

After a prolonged silence Jackson sighs "Do you want something Cain?"

"Why didn't he tell anybody sooner?" he demands to know "What did he think we would do?"

"I guess after I came out and he seen how my Dad reacted he was just...worried"

"About his Dad? He couldn't give a crap what he thinks, I'd deck him"

Jackson rolls his eyes, sometimes Cain could be quite thick "How you would react" he clarifies "He looks up to you, he thought you wouldn't want anything to do with him"

Cain sat back in the cold, hard plastic chair, taking this information in "Huh" he said before getting up and walking out of the room without so much as a goodbye. Jackson didn't care, he didn't mind being alone with Aaron. In fact he preferred to be alone because when they were alone he would talk to him, tell him how sorry he was and how he just wanted him to wake up, even if he never wanted to see him again. He ached to see those blue eyes full of life once more.

Xxx

Chas returned not long after Cain had left, with a sandwich in her hand which she told him to eat or she would get him removed. He hadn't been eating and had barely slept. He was too preoccupied with Aaron but Chas wasn't about to let him waste away, not whilst it was so obvious how much he cared about her son. Aaron was lucky, he was lucky to have someone like Jackson and she was going to make a point of telling him that when he woke up.

"Love, you need to get some sleep" she said to him, Paddy agreeing who had turned up at the same time as her. He stole a look at the clock it was only 9pm. "I'm alright" he lies. He's not alright, he's tired, hungry but most of all he's scared and he knows that he won't sleep until he knows Aaron is fit and well again.

"Jackson, you need to keep your strength up"

"I'm fine!" he snaps, in a very unlike Jackson way getting to his feet, he smiles apologetically and says "I'm going to get some air"

Chas and Paddy share a worried glance as Jackson makes his way out of the hospital room "You think he's going to be alright?" Chas asks

"If he wakes up soon, yeah" the vet says "He's not going to move until he wakes up"

"Can't believe I never noticed there was something between them two...I mean, the way he looks at Aaron"

"You wouldn't have thought Aaron was gay though, would you? You would have just thought Jackson had a thing for Aaron"

Chas doesn't have a reply to that because Paddy was right. She wouldn't have thought Aaron was gay, she would have assumed Jackson had a thing for him and would probably have had a go at him for it, driving Aaron further into the closet. She started hating herself for something that never even happened.

"He cares about him a lot though...Jackson" Paddy says breaking the silence "You what?" she asks wondering which one he was talking about

"Jackson" Paddy clarifies "he cares about Aaron. He's good for him"

"Yeah" Chas nods "but...probably not right away, he needs time to come to terms with things"

"I wasn't saying..." Paddy trails off, his words dying on his lips as a noise from the hospital bed, from Aaron gets his attention.

Xxx

As he came around Aaron wasn't exactly sure where he was or what was going on around him. He had a thumping head ache and his eyes were refusing to open. Gradually his senses started working and he was able to hear, he could hear voices, they sounded like his Mum and Paddy. They were talking about Jackson. Why were they talking about Jackson? Was he alright? A rush of panic swept over him as the need to know whether or not Jackson was ok overwhelmed him and he forced his eyes open.

As his eyes open he became aware of the fact he had a mask over his face and that he was lying in the most uncomfortable bed he had ever been in. Was he in hospital? "Jac..." the words, the name died on his lips, he didn't have enough energy. His body was still fighting the affects of the fumes.

As he lay there dazed, groaning and struggling to speak he wondered if anyone even knew he was awake because he wasn't entirely sure if he was making any noise or if it was all in his head.

Paddy and Chas heard him making slight noises and were up, at his bedside quicker than either of them ever thought possible "Aaron" Paddy says, leaning over him

"Son, can you hear me?" Chas tried

He could hear them but he couldn't tell them that because his head was thumping and his eyes were extremely heavy.

Coming back from his short walk Jackson found Paddy and Chas pacing the corridor outside. His heart sank into his stomach. Something was wrong

"What's wrong?" he asked, running to them

"Nothing" Chas said quickly "he woke up"

"He woke up?" Jackson asked, unable to stop the grin spreading over his face "is he alright? What did he say?"

"Nothing" Paddy tells him "he was groggy; they're just checking him over now"

By the time the Doctors allowed them back in the room Aaron was out. The doctors had told them he was fine, that he needed some rest and they would be keeping him in until at least Monday for some more observation but apart from that, he was a lucky lad.

Xxx

It was well past midnight and Jackson couldn't take his eyes off of the mechanic, he was willing him to wake up again and for him to be coherent enough to talk. They needed to talk. Chas was asleep at the side of him on the bigger of the plastic chairs, Paddy having back to the village to share the news that Aaron was awake.

Jackson must have dozed off because the next time he comes around, it's with a hand running over his head, Aaron's hand.

For the second time in just over six hours Aaron slowly woke up, only this time he was slightly more aware of his surroundings and what was going on. As he recalled coming around the first time, earlier, he remembered what he had been so worried about, Jackson.

Trying to lift his hand to his face he found that he couldn't, turning, slowly as he was sore he noticed a sleeping Jackson cradling his hand to his face. He couldn't help it, he smiled and felt all warm inside. His warm feelings and smile was quickly pushed away though, as he remembered Jackson's words and assumed he was only there because he felt like he needed to be because he felt sorry for him. Slipping his hand from Jackson's grasp he ran it slowly through his hair, trying to wake the older man up. He couldn't do much for himself right now and his throat was as dry as a brick.

"Aaron" Jackson said softly, standing up and perching on the edge of the bed "want something to drink?"

Aaron could only nod as Jackson lifted the oxygen mask away and allowed him to drink from a cup of water. He placed the water back on the side and the two of them stared at each other.

Suddenly from nowhere Jackson lets out an angry outburst saying "How could you have been so stupid? What were you thinking?"

Aaron winced at the tone of his voice "I...I wasn't" he admitted "I just...I'm sorry"

Jackson shook his head. Sorry wasn't really good enough, not for what he had put them all through.

"Do you want me to go?" Jackson asks, suddenly scared that Aaron may not want him "No!" he says quickly, too quickly "unless you want to"

"I'm good here" Jackson tells him "I better wake your Mum up though, she's been dying to see you"

"Does...do...did..."

"I told them" Jackson admits "I told them why you did what you did"

"I thought you would" Aaron bites, harsher than he wanted it to sound. Jackson frowns, they need to talk, a long talk but he knows if he doesn't wake Chas up she'll never forgive him. They'd get time to talk, eventually.

* * *

><p>AN - LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? WANT MORE? LET ME KNOW!


	9. LTM 9

**Lie To Me**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - Let me know your thoughts please! My creativity is disappearing again...thanks to the depression on the TV_

* * *

><p><em>Lie to me, lie to me<em>_  
><em>_Couldn't you lie to me... uhmmm__  
><em>_Lie to me, yeah_

* * *

><p>It was hours before Aaron got to see Jackson again. After wakening up for the third time sometime before eleven on Sunday morning his Mum had been there but Jackson hadn't.<p>

"Where's Jackson?" he had asked, wondering if he had left because as far as he was concerned Aaron was better and he didn't have to hang around. Before he could get an answer however, his room was filled with visitors, well wishers all wanting to see how he was doing. Apart from Adam, there was only one face that Aaron wanted to see but for hours, he didn't see it.

His visitors were mostly Dingles and Aaron could tell they were trying hard not to mention the elephant in the room. He had a feeling they all knew, they were looking at him funny but no one said anything, not even Sam. He was impressed. Once they had left it was down to just Chas and Paddy once more

"I'll find him" Chas says, reading the frown on her son's face and guessing what he was missing "You what?" he asked quickly and she smiled knowingly "Jackson, you want to talk to him right?"

"He's here?" he asks, not believing it, he hadn't seen him in hours

"Somewhere, he said wasn't leaving"

"Can...can you get him then?"

"Will do" she says making for the exit "and once I do I'll get Paddy to take me back to the village, give you time to talk"

Aaron didn't say anything, just gave a slight nod of his head as his stomach began to twist into knots. What would they say? Would they argue? They were going to be alone, he was nervous.

"He's not left your side" Paddy tells him, filling the silence with the news

"What?" Aaron asks, brows pulled together, he hadn't really been listening "Jackson, ever since you came in, he's been adamant he wasn't leaving until you told him to leave"

The information shocked the mechanic because the last conversation he had had with Jackson ended with Jackson basically telling him he never wanted anything to do with him, now, here; in the hospital he hadn't left his side since he was brought in? What was that about?

The door opened and in walked Jackson, his hands were shoved deep into his jean pockets, the same jeans he had on on Friday when they arrived in the hospital. As he came in Paddy stood up "We best be going" he says, nodding a silent farewell to Jackson before slipping out.

Chas popping her head back in just to say "We'll be back in the morning love"

Aaron didn't acknowledge her speaking because he was too focused on Jackson and how nervous and apprehensive he looked. Finally finding his voice he says "Thought you'd gone"

"No. No" Jackson assures him quickly, stepping closer to the bed "Just...letting them all come in and see you. Might have been awkward if I was sat there"

"Thanks" he says a small smile on his lips. Thanking Jackson for slipping out, so he wouldn't be comfortable "Going to sit down?" he adds

"Yeah"

Just as Jackson makes for the cold, hard plastic chair Aaron says "You can sit on the bed" if they were going to have this chat Aaron at least wanted to be able to look at him whilst they have it, without hurting his neck plus, Jackson would be comfier on the bed than the chair.

Jackson wasn't sure what to say. He was still surprised that Aaron wanted him here. Aaron was the first to speak

"Do they all know?"

"Yeah" Jackson says "apparently Cain made some announcement in the pub. Told them if they had any problems with it that they'll have him to deal with"

Aaron's eyes widen "How did he take it?"

"He's ok with it, like I told you he would be"

Aaron rolls his eyes "You're always flippin' right aren't ya?"

Jackson smirks "most of the time, you need to start realising this"

"I'll keep that in mind" he smiles, enjoying the few minutes of normal banter, like they used to have.

"Why Aaron?"

Aaron knew he would ask, he'd been waiting. With a sigh he says "It seemed like a good idea. I wasn't even properly thinking"

"Did you really wanna kill yourself?"

His head drops back onto the pillow, he groans. He doesn't know what to say. He feels Jackson's fingers lace through his, his head snaps up, looking at their entwined fingers "Sorry" Jackson says, realising what he had done. He'd been doing it whilst he slept, he just didn't think "don't be" Aaron says gripping his hand.

"Was it really that scary to come out?" Jackson asks "I mean, you said you were ready to once before, what changed your mind that time?" Jackson was referring to the weekend in which Aaron had turned up as his dorms, a few months after he left Emmerdale.

Closing his eyes briefly Aaron recalls the events of that weekend. That weekend was one of the best weekends of his life.

"I still have no idea why you left that morning, leaving me a note. Care to tell me now? Whilst we're being so honest?"

Aaron's eyes close once again as he recalls the events of that weekend. That weekend where he had been so ready to come out but that had ended to wrong, ended with them never talking to each other again after it.

Xxx

_He'd been miserable since he left. Wondering about him, wanting to talk but not having the courage to call. He knew where he was based, he knew from Adam who had been down to see him, wondering why he hadn't gone along. He'd been off work, sat in Smithy feeling sorry for himself when he couldn't take it anymore. Climbing the stairs he shoved some clothes into a holdall and made for the train station. He had to get to Jackson. He didn't know whether or not Jackson would want him but he had to at least try. _

_It was four more hours before he turned up at Jackson's dorms, knocking on the door only to have it answered by some gothic looking girl "Uh...Is Jackson here?" he'd asked only for her to look him up and down "and you are?" she asked _

_He wanted to tell her it was none of her business but instead he said "Aaron" _

_A grin spread over her face quickly "You're Aaron?" she stepped back allowing him in "not bad" she added, looking him up and down "JACKSON!" she screamed, almost deafening him in one ear "visitor" she called in a lower octave. _

"_Who is..." Jackson's words had died on his lips then, when he saw just exactly who it was "Aaron?" he said quietly, softly as if his eyes were deceiving him. _

_Looking between the gothic looking girl, Chrissie her name was as he soon found out said "I'll just be in my room" _

"_Thanks Chrissie" Jackson mumbled not even looking at her. Taking slow steps towards him Aaron was closing the distance. He needed to be close to him, wanted to be close to him. _

"_What are you..." Aaron stopped his question mid way through by kissing him fiercely, showing him with that kiss just how much he had missed him "Tell me later" Jackson said, pulling him into his room and locking the door behind them. _

_After a rather energetic round or two, they lay spent in each others arms, in Jackson's single bed. Running his hands over Aaron's cropped hair Jackson had to ask, he had to know "What are you doing here Aaron?" _

_Looking into the hazel eyes Aaron smiled "I missed you" he admitted "and...I think...if you'll help me I wanna come out. I want to be with you" _

_Those words made Jackson's heart melt and he'd pulled Aaron too him, ready for round two "Course I will" he told him, before losing himself in the mechanic once more. _

_The weekend went on like that. Celebrating their reunion, barely coming out of the room, only to eat or use the bathroom. They were making up for lost time. Aaron was apprehensive about coming out but he wanted to, he wanted to be with Jackson but...it wasn't to be. His insecurities were to get the better of him, shattering his plans. _

_It was Sunday morning. Aaron was awake, watching as Jackson slept. A contented smile on his face, he could watch Jackson sleep for hours. He was using the time to think, think about what he was about to do. He was making plans to tell Jackson he wanted to be with him, stay with him, some place around there would need a mechanic right? That way he wouldn't have to put up with the villagers gossiping about him and they could be together. He had it all planned out, until Jackson's phone beeped, he had a text. _

_Despite himself, he picked up Jackson's phone, fingering the button to open the text message. HE couldn't see why he couldn't open it. He was invading his privacy or anything, they were together. If Jackson wanted to root through his phone, he was more than welcome to. _

_He opened it and how he wished he hadn't the second he had. It was a picture message. It was a picture of Jackson with his arm around some other guy with the tag line 'We should do that again some time, I had a blast' Was Jackson seeing someone? Had he moved on? Aaron didn't know, he felt sick. He hadn't thought that Jackson would move on, that he would find someone else. _

_What if he came out and then Jackson dumped him? What would he do then? With everyone knowing who he was, what he was? His insecurities got the better of him, he kept trying to tell himself not to be stupid, that Jackson wanted him and whoever this guy was, he was probably just a mate but it didn't work. He kept looking at the way Jackson's arm was wrapped around the guy's waist. _

_Slipping from the bed Aaron began pulling on his clothes, part of him wishing Jackson would wake up, because if he was to wake up he could explain the picture and they would fall back into bed, the plan would be back on. The other part of him didn't. The part that said 'Told you how wrong it would be to come out'. By the time he was finished dressing Jackson was still fast asleep. Sitting on the edge of the bed he couldn't help but kiss him on last time. His lips softly brushing over Jackson's before scribbling a quick note that said _

"_I'm sorry" _

_Ax_

_Then quietly letting himself out of the room and making his way back to Emmerdale. _

_A couple of hours later Jackson woke up to an empty to bed, to find the note. He had no idea what had happened but he knew one thing. He didn't want to talk to Aaron Livesy for a long time, he clearly couldn't trust him. _

Xxx

"I got scared" Aaron admits causing Jackson to frown "By what? You could have woken me up, I would have made you feel better" Jackson says, his frown turning t a smirk "_real _good"

"I know" Aaron admits "and when I was getting dressed I hoped you would wake up, tell me to stop being stupid and make me feel _real_ good...but you didn't"

"That still isn't telling me why you left, what changed you mind...that weekend Aaron..."

"That weekend what?"

"Was the best weekend of my life" Jackson admits "I still think about it"

"Me too" Aaron admits, a blush creeping over him as he says so. That weekend he spent with Jackson, if he was honest was what kept him going all these years. The weekend, right up until Sunday was amazing.

"Aaron, you've still not given me a reason. What scared you?"

"You" Aaron says quietly, looking everywhere but at Jackson as he makes his confession "I thought that if I came out, you'd get sick of me, dump me and that I'd be left to deal with the whole gay thing on my own"

"What the hell gave you that stupid idea?"

Aaron didn't know what to say. Did he admit to Jackson that the reason he left was because he looked through his phone, saw a picture of him with his arm around another guy got jealous and let that get to him? Wouldn't Jackson be pissed at the invasion of his own privacy? The option was to make something up but...he didn't like lying to Jackson. Settling that he would have to tell the truth, he took a deep breath "You got a message that morning and...I tried not to but...I looked"

"That picture message?"

"You saw it?" Aaron asks

"Yeah" Jackson nods "I thought that was it" shaking his head he says "He wanted something to happen and it would have if you hadn't turned up. I never would have left you for him"

"I didn't know that then. I just thought you'd get sick of me" closing his eyes and allowing his head to fall back against the pillow he adds "like you are now"

Jackson pulls a face. His words on Friday afternoon coming back to haunt him. "I was angry" he tells him "you had hit on Amy. Darren left me cause he was sick of me using him make you jealous"

"Thought he was your boyfriend?"

"I dumped him before coming back to Emmerdale"

"Why?" Aaron asks, his blue eyes burning into Jackson's hazel ones.

"Why'd you think?" Jackson counters with a pointed look. Aaron is confused "So you...don't hate me then? Kinda sounded like that on Friday"

"Course not" he says quickly "I was angry, like I said. I would have gotten over it by Saturday turns out I was over it a few hours later, when I watched you being pulled out of a smoke filled garage"

"I thought you'd hate me though" Jackson adds

"Why would I hate you?"

"Cause...it's my fault right? What you tried to do?"

Aaron is quick to shake his head "No, no. It was lots of things. I'll never do it again"

"Promise?"

"I promise" Aaron says before adding "I could never hate you"

They sit there in silence for a while, smiling at each other like idiots, their hands still entwined.

"Well, turns out you didn't have to out yourself anyway. Me and Cain did that for you"

"Yeah, thanks. I'll be the star attraction when I get back to that village"

"Correction" Jackson says "We will"

Aaron's eyes widened and he looked around nervously "We?" he asks, wondering in what sense Jackson had been using "we"

"I mean" Jackson starts to stutter as he tries to say what he meant "They'll probably guess that we're together, I mean, were, that we were together. There will be staring"

"Right" Aaron nods, not knowing whether or not he was disappointed with the use of past tense. He wanted to be with Jackson, he did before he tried to kill himself and he really did now. Especially after realising that Jackson had stayed with him since he was brought into hospital but then...Jackson's words from Friday afternoon would come back to haunt him. He didn't want anything to do with him, he'd said so himself.

"Will you do something for me?"

"Anything" Jackson answers quickly

"Go home?" Aaron asks with a small laugh "You look like you could do with a good night's sleep"

Jackson smiles at that. He could do with a proper bed and some proper food "but you'll be alone"

"I'll be alright" he says "Adam left his IPod, so, I'll be alright until you come back in the morning"

"You want me to come back?" Jackson asks because he felt as if Aaron was trying to get rid of him

"If you want to" he says with a shrug "If you've nothing better to do"

Jackson studies the younger man for a minute, realising that he too may be worried about whether or not Jackson really wants to be there. Jackson slips off of the bed, moves forward and presses a kiss to Aaron's head.

"Try to get some sleep" he says, before slipping out of the hospital room and making his own way home. He couldn't wait for him bed, to lie down but he knew he wouldn't be sleeping for a long time to come because he had far too much on his mind.

* * *

><p>AN - LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? WANT MORE? LET ME KNOW!


	10. LTM 10

**Lie To Me**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale does not belong to me, it belongs to ITV_

_A/N - Chapter ten for your reading pleasure...or not!_

* * *

><p>Monday came and Monday went. Aaron had been told that he would most probably be allowed home on Monday but the Doctors changed their minds and asked him if he wouldn't mind staying a few extra days, just until Wednesday so that they could be sure he was perfectly healthy before he went home.<p>

Aaron had protested. He didn't want to stay extra days, he wanted to go home but after a lecture of Paddy and his Mother telling him if he even thought about leaving she would just drag him right back he gave in and told the Doctors he would stay but on Wednesday, he was going home, no matter what.

Monday had been tough for Aaron, in more ways than one. He had to talk to his Mother about what he tried to do, Paddy came to talk to him too and then there was Cain. He'd come in, sat down and told him if he ever did something that stupid again he'd kill him himself. Aaron hadn't known what to say or do to that, he'd just nodded his head and said "Ok".

"Where's twinkletoes then?" Cain asks, it had been his nickname for Jackson ever since he came out. Aaron pulls a face at the question "Not here"

"You two haven't fallen out already have ya? Poor kid looked sick when you were unconscious"

"He's gone home to sleep if you must know" Aaron ground out reluctantly. It was reluctant because it was early evening, almost seven and he still hadn't heard from Jackson and he knew from knowing him as well as he did that he wasn't still asleep. He just wasn't coming to the hospital.

Cain had left not long after that, having to get back to the village. Aaron was glad, he wanted some peace and quiet. Forty five minutes later he was disturbed by the sound of the door opening, hopeful, he opened his eyes, hoping to see Jackson only to be disappointed by Adam.

"Oh, happy to see you too" Adam retorts sarcastically, making himself at home on the bed. Managing a faint smile Aaron says "Sorry, was expecting someone else"

"Who?" Adam asks which causes Aaron to give him a look "Who do you think?" he snaps, he was becoming irritable. He was missing Jackson, why had he sent him home the night before?

"I thought he wasn't leaving the hospital until you did?"

"Yeah but..." Aaron trails off, frowning and feeling sorry for himself "but what?" Adam presses

"But he looked tired, so I told him to go home. Now he just hasn't come back"

Adam frowned. It didn't sound like Jackson. Not after how worried he had been about the mechanic "Tried calling him?"

Aaron scoffs

"Playing hard to get eh?" Adam smirks and Aaron scowls "I'm in hospital, he knows where I am"

Xxx

Tuesday morning and Jackson was in his room, on his bed. He was hiding. From his Mum, from Adam from everyone who would ask why he wasn't at the hospital. He wasn't sure why he wasn't, he just...couldn't get there. When he had woken up on Monday morning he had realised that maybe Aaron had been trying to get rid of him the night before. Maybe he didn't want him to hang around as much as he had. Maybe Aaron didn't want him, not after what he made him do. Jackson was still blaming himself for Aaron trying what he tried.

Not bothering to knock Hazel comes barging into his room "Oh good, you're up" she says "let's go"

"Go where?" he asks from his spot on the bed, not bothering to move

"Hospital. Your rested now. I'm sure your dying to get back there"

"I'm not going"

Hazel stopped in her tracks. Turning to face him "Your not going?"

"That's what I said"

"Why not?"

"He probably doesn't want me there"

"Did he say that?"

"Kind of"

"Kind of?" Hazel asks, stepping closer to the bed and glaring at her son. She had a feeling he was hiding but from what she wasn't sure.

"Well, he told me to come home and get some sleep. He knew I wanted to be there"

"Right" Hazel nods "So...he couldn't have just wanted you to get some sleep could he? Oh no, he wanted rid of you"

"Close the door on your way out" Jackson says, rolling over onto his side, facing away from her "You're going to that hospital"

Jackson didn't answer her and to her his silence spoke volumes. It wasn't like her son to hide from something. It was Aaron that ran away from things. Not Jackson and he especially didn't run away from Aaron

"I thought you and him were going to...you know"

"You thought wrong then, didn't you?" Jackson barks out. In truth he had thought that too but now, now he wasn't so sure that would be what Aaron wanted or what Aaron should want. He wasn't good for the mechanic. After all, if he was he wouldn't have made him try to kill himself, he wouldn't have made him watch as he was all over some other guy. Then a thought struck him, could he watch Aaron with some other guy? He'd have to. If that's what Aaron wanted, if that made Aaron happy then he'd watch it, of course he would.

"What's happened? What did he say when he woke up?"

"Nothing"

"So what's the problem?"

Sitting up, Jackson swung his legs around so he was sitting on the edge of the bed "Mum, just cause we're both gay doesn't mean we have to see each other" he tells her, a small smile on his face.

"You're going to the hospital" she tells him and he knows that he's going because she's not going to let him back out of it, at all.

Xxx

By midday Jackson found himself being dropped off outside the hospital by his Mother "I don't have to walk to you his room door do i?" she wonders "you will get there yourself without backing out of it, right?"

"See you later Mum" he says getting out of the car and slamming the door closed behind him. He loved her and he wouldn't change her for the world, not really but sometimes he wishes she would just shut up and keep out of his business, especially when it concerned Aaron.

He walked tentatively towards Aaron hotel room. He was nervous, his palms were sweating and his stomach was churning. He had no idea why, after all, it was only Aaron.

Pushing open the door he found the younger man sitting up in bed, watching tv. His gaze flicking towards the door as he opened it. Jackson saw his eyes widen when he spotted him, was it a good or bad surprise Jackson found himself wondering.

"Forget where I was yesterday or something?" the mechanic snaps, not bothering with "hello" or "hi" he was too pissed off about the fact Jackson didn't come see him yesterday.

Jackson frowned; he hadn't expected Aaron to ask that. He assumed he would be happy to be rid of him "Didn't want to be in the way"

"Why would you be in the way?" Aaron barks "In the way of what?"

Ignoring Aaron's questions he walks further into the room, dropping down onto one of the two chairs by the bed "You're feeling better I see"

"Much. Now answer the question"

"Oh Aaron" Jackson groans, hiding his face into the bed sheet, not willing to look at him just yet. He had been hoping Aaron wouldn't ask him about his absence the day before because part of him hoped he had been right and it was what Aaron had wanted. Clearly not though by the way Aaron was glaring at him and demanding an answer.

"I just...I didn't think you'd want me around plus, I knew everyone would be coming to see, you'd have been awkward if I was sat right there beside you"

"What are you on about now?"

"They all know your gay Aaron, they would have been looking at you and me like we were...well...you know and you wouldn't have taken that very well. I know you"

"They're going to do it anyway, right?" Aaron says and Jackson pulls a face. Surprised by the comments, was Aaron saying what he thinks he's saying?

Noticing Jackson's shocked reaction Aaron quickly tries to cover up is slip. He had just assumed that they would get back together. He wanted Jackson, Jackson wanted him and Jackson's only condition was that he came out. He was out now, so they would be together, right? Then, their conversation from Friday, part of the reason he was currently sat in a hospital bed filtered into his mind, replaying over and over. Maybe Jackson wouldn't want him now, not after that.

"Not that I'm saying we'll be...you know"

"Right" Jackson answers with nod, he was now more confused than ever. Did Aaron want him? He couldn't possibly see how the mechanic could want to be with someone who hurt him that bad it drove him to try and kill himself. Why would he want to be with him after that? After he had rejected him like that? He knew he wouldn't reject him again, Jackson is well aware of just how deeply he cares for the mechanic but Aaron didn't know this.

The silence was deafening, for the both of them. Both of them wanting to ask where they were, what was going to happen to them, their relationship when Aaron got out but both too scared to go there.

"When do you get out of here then?" Jackson asks, breaking the silence.

"Tomorrow" Aaron answers quickly, efficiently. He's too preoccupied with the thought that Jackson just wants to be his mate. He doesn't just want to be Jackson's mate, he hasn't wanted that for a long, long time.

"Do you want me?" Aaron asks, his blue eyes staring intensely at Jackson, waiting on an answer, demanding an answer.

"You what?" Jackson asks, knowing full well what the question meant, he received a look from Aaron "Aaron...it's complicated"

"What's complicated? I want you, you want me? Why can't we...pick up where we left off?"

"Cause we left off four years ago"

Aaron shrugs, unable to see a problem

"And you've just come out, you sure you want to jump into a readymade relationship? Don't you want to play the field? See what's out there?"

"You mean, date other guys?" Aaron asks, blanching openly at the suggestion.

Despite every fibre of his body screaming "NO" Jackson replies "Yeah, why not? Be good for you"

"Right" Aaron nods "I guess so"

Xxx

A week later and Aaron was out of hospital and slowly getting back to himself. He had even started back at work on Monday, it was now Wednesday, a whole week since being released from hospital. He and Jackson were going nowhere fast and he had no idea how to fix that. He wanted him, he didn't want someone else, really he didn't but Adam had insisted that they go to bar west, find him someone to take his mind off of things. It was the last thing he wanted but still, he found himself sitting in the Woolpack waiting on the farmer so they could head into town.

"Ready for our big night out then?" Jackson asks, sneaking up on the mechanic from the back. "You're not coming" Aaron says, his eyes going wide just at the thought of it. He couldn't pick up any other guy, not that he was planning to but with Jackson there, the guy he wanted, he couldn't flirt or give any other guy his attention when Jackson was there.

"Didn't Adam tell you?"

"What do you think?" he retorts in an unusually high pitched tone of voice

Jackson frowns "want me to stay here then?"

Aaron tilts his head to the side, thinking it through for a few seconds. No, he didn't want to. He wanted to spend time with him seen as how he had barely seen him since he got out of hospital but then there was the fact that if they went out, together, Jackson could end up copping off and he really didn't want to watch that. He was torn.

"Yeah, come" he says, his heart winning out in the end "It should be good"

Adam arrived ten minutes later and the three of them set off into town, towards Bar West. Wednesday night meant the place was busy but not in your face busy, which Aaron was happy about. "I'll get us drinks" Adam says, disappearing from their chosen table

"You alright?" Jackson asks

"Me?" Aaron says "Yeah fine" his eyes are scanning the room, taking it in "first time I've been here since I've been out" he says, more to himself than Jackson.

"Jackson!" the hear someone call out, pulling the older man from him. Aaron frowns as he turns around looking at the guy calling out to Jackson "excuse me" Jackson says slipping away from the table and all Aaron can do is frown and watch.

An hour and five or six drinks later Aaron is playing pool with some guy that had asked. He hadn't wanted to; the guy didn't look like his type. Not that he had a type but with Jackson being pulled away by people he knew every so often he found he needed a distraction. It seemed like when Jackson had come home from Uni, he had spent a great deal of time in this place, therefore making some friends. Aaron didn't like the way these friends were pawing at him, at Jackson. He wanted to break their hands off but he didn't. He tried to focus on what's his name and play pool. He was doing...OK.

"Can I ask you something?" Adam asks, breaking the silence as he and Jackson sat in silence at the table. Jackson was too busy watching Aaron and his friend play pool

"Mmm" was Jackson reply to that question and Adam couldn't help but roll his eyes "Why are the two of you pretending you don't want to be with each other?"

Turning, shocked by the question Jackson's mouth drops open and for a few minutes no words come out "Uh...I...he..." he stutters and Adam's eyebrows raise, waiting "go on" he pushes

"I don't know" he finally settles on "anyway" he says "Wouldn't it be weird for you? You're two best mates, suddenly seeing each other? All over each other?"

Adam shrugs "My two best mates are gay, why can't they be gay together?" he asks with a smirk "the two of you a clearly miserable whilst trying to act as if you don't want each other"

Jackson shrugs. This was his doing. He had suggested that Aaron try playing the field. Now though, he wished he hadn't because he wanted the mechanic, watching some other guy flirt with him was torture.

"I'm going to go" Adam grabs his jacket and slips of the bar stool "Not going to cramp your style. See you tomorrow? By then I'm pretty sure you and him will be happier" he smirks which earns him a playful slap on the shoulder from Jackson.

Watching Adam walk out of the bar Jackson smiled to himself. Adam was right, they were miserable without each other. Standing from the table he headed for Aaron, without breaking his stride he stepped in between Aaron and the guy whose name he didn't know and didn't want to know.

"Jackson...what?" Aaron's question was cut off by Jackson. He kissed him, his hand sneaking behind his head, pulling him in, kissing him deeply. Aaron was stunned for a few seconds, standing like a statue before he finally gave himself to Jackson, his hands slipping around Jackson's waist. Kissing him deeply in return.

Pulling apart, both breathless Jackson manages to say "my place?" Aaron could only nod enthusiastically in return. Turning, to walk away from the table Jackson held onto Aaron's hand. Smiling sympathetically at the guy he had been playing pool with he said "Sorry" as he walked past him but Aaron wasn't sorry at all. He had everything he wanted, he was about to get everything he wanted. What was there to be sorry about? Nothing.

* * *

><p>AN - LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? WANT MORE? LET ME KNOW!


	11. LTM 11

**Lie To Me**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - Sorry for the delay...blame Emmerdale_

* * *

><p><em>Lie of why you're leavin' early<em>_  
><em>_Deny that you're in any hurry__  
><em>_Cry and tell me not to worry__  
><em>_Cause what I don't know, is never gonna hurt me_

* * *

><p>Four weeks. That's how long it had been since the night in Bar West. Since the night Aaron had gone home with Jackson. Four weeks since the officially became a couple and things were going...they were going alright. They had their ups and their downs but putting their difficulties aside they were happy. Aaron was becoming less and less bothered by his sexuality which pleased Jackson to no end but he was a patient guy, he could wait as long as he had to. He had it bad for the mechanic.<p>

He had finished University months ago but as of yet he still hadn't figured out what he was going to do. He didn't know what he was going to do, part of him didn't want to waste the money his parents spent on his education but now, now he wasn't so sure he wanted to be an architect, he missed building. He had continued to build during the summer when he wasn't as University. Building was what he did best. He was beyond confused but he knew he had to make a decision soon, he was fast running out of funds.

Stepping outside the back door Jackson crossed over to the garage. He hadn't seen Aaron since the night before. They rarely slept apart these days but last night was one of those rare nights. After quickly scanning the garage he couldn't see him, it was empty. That was until he spotted his legs sticking out from under a car bonnet.

"Oi!" he says, kicking his leg softly to get his attention. With a grunt Aaron pulls himself from under the car, squinting against the sun to see his boyfriend "what do you want?"

"Nice to see you too"

Aaron rolls his eyes and stands up "Just cause you have nothing better to do with you day, I do have work to do you know"

"Want me to go?" Jackson asks, a smirk firmly in place as he already knows Aaron's answer "Cause if I'm bothering you..." he takes a step to the side, only to be grabbed by the top to stop him going anywhere.

"Shut up" Aaron says, pulling his boyfriend close. Jackson wonders for split second if Aaron is going to kiss him but the thought quickly leaves his mind. Aaron isn't that comfortable with his sexuality yet.

"I've got to finish this car" Aaron says, breaking the silence that was between them "But after that I'm all yours unless someone comes in or Cain comes back"

"Want a Coffee?" Jackson asks, wanting to make himself useful, he could make them something to drink "Yeah" Aaron nods "I'll be finished this in a few minutes" he adds before bending back down and disappearing under the car.

He can hear Aaron talking to him from outside but he can't make out what he's saying. Leaving the kettle boiling he steps back out, to hear him "What are you going on about?" He hears Aaron sigh before saying "I was saying, I thought we could go see a film tonight and then...you can stay over at mine if you want to"

"Are you going to make me sit through some film about cars?" Jackson asks, closing his eyes and taking deep breath at the thought. Aaron's taste in films wasn't the best

"I'm paying so I decide what we see" was Aaron's reply which Jackson took to mean yes.

Ten minutes later they were sat opposite each other at the desk inside the garage with mugs in their hands. Neither of them is saying anything but they don't have to, they're comfortable in each other's company. With no one around Jackson's hand slides along over the desk and cups Aaron's and Aaron doesn't pull away or look around, mostly because he knows no one is around and he'd hear them before he could see them.

"Missed you last night" Aaron mumbles, he mumbles that quietly that Jackson wasn't completely sure he'd heard him correctly.

"You could have come to mine, or text me" Jackson reminds him "I was stuck up there with all the Dingles until gone two. It was doing my head in"

Jackson laughed, he had been invited up to the party the Dingle's were having but he had politely declined. He didn't want questions about him and Aaron. He knew Aaron wouldn't want them either.

"You've got me all to yourself tonight" Jackson promises. Silence reigns once more only this time Jackson gets the feeling Aaron has something he either wants to say or ask because he keeps looking at him, taking a breath then looking away.

"What's up?" Jackson finally asks

"What?" Aaron says, his head snapping up

"You look like you have something you wanna ask me" Jackson informs him and Aaron smiles slightly "I heard your Mum trying to tell you about your Dad, when was the last time you spoke to him?"

"When was the last time you spoke to yours?" Jackson fires back, his tone harsh, harsher than it should have been at Aaron's simple question. Aaron lifts his eyebrows, not saying anything but giving Jackson a look.

"Not since I came out" he finally admits "He still can't handle it"

"Still?" Aaron repeats "Even I managed to come out in that time"

Jackson laughs out loud at that and grins "Yeah" he nods but before Aaron can say anything else, before they can talk about Jerry Walsh again Jackson's mobile rings, interrupting them.

Checking caller ID, Jackson gets up from the desk and walks away. Aaron frowns, why was he walking away? Why couldn't he take the call right in front of him? He would take a call right in front of Jackson. He had nothing to hide, did Jackson? He quickly shoved that thought away, telling himself that if Jackson didn't want him he wouldn't be with him. He didn't have to put up with all the crap he put him through.

He can only hear parts of Jackson's conversation, but the parts he can hear it sounds as if he's arranging a night out, no, a weekend away, starting today. By the time Jackson comes back inside Aaron is frowning "What's going on?"

"Hmmm?" Jackson answers, distracted by his phone call. It was a mate of his from University, telling him that there was an opening in the company he had started working in and that he had put in a good word for him. He wanted to meet him later that night, talk it over, he also said something about a weekend away with some of the guys from Uni. Jackson had agreed. Was it what he wanted?

"Just a mate from Uni" he says

"What did he want?"

"Wanted to meet up for a drink. He thinks he's found us a job"

"And you're meeting him tonight?" Aaron demands to know "Thought we were going out?"

"We can do that any time" Jackson says, meeting Aaron's eyes "It's just a film"

"Just a film?" Aaron repeats "No, it was just you and me going out, now your dropping me for some other guy?"

"He's straight Aaron"

"I don't give a crap what he is" Aaron states "We're going out"

"You can come with me"

Aaron scoffs and rolls his eyes "Yeah, cause I'm going to have lots in common with architects eh?"

Jackson shrugs, why wouldn't he? They were still people, they were just like him.

"Tell him you can't go"

Jackson shakes his head "No, I'm going and I'm going away for the weekend too. I thought you'd want to come, have a weekend away but clearly, if you have to share me with my mates, my mates that aren't Adam you don't want to do that"

"No" Aaron says "I just wouldn't dump you when you had arranged to take me out somewhere"

"It's a film"

"It's you choosing your Uni mates over me. You know what? Keep it up" with that said Aaron stands up, walks away from the desk and out into the fresh air. He has no idea why he blew up the way he did. Actually, that was a lie. He did know. He was scared, scared of Jackson becoming some fancy architect and realising he could do much better than him. He didn't want to lose him, but pushing him away because he was going to see someone about a job and hang out with his mates also made him in danger of losing him, didn't it?

Jackson lets Aaron walk out of the garage, his head falling into his hands as he sighs. Aaron was hard work, harder work than the he thought was worth it sometimes but he knew, he knew deep down he wouldn't give the mechanic up until he was utterly heartbroken, he just hoped it wouldn't come to that. Getting to his feet he walks outside, he spots Aaron leaning against a car. He has two options, option one he walks into Dale Head and lets whatever this is fester and turn into something serious or option two, he goes over and tries to make the peace. Decision made, he finds himself standing in front of Aaron "After meeting up with my mate about the job, we're meeting other guys, I want you to come" Jackson says simply "thought you were going away for the weekend?" Aaron mumbles without looking at him.

"Tomorrow" he says "And I'm only going until Monday, you can come with me then too, we'll crash at my mates place"

Aaron scowls, indicating he didn't like that idea, not one little bit "I'll come tonight" he finally agrees "but you can go wherever it is you're going tomorrow on your own. Pretty sure I won't die without you for a couple of days"

"Alright, I'll see you later"

Xxx

Just as Aaron expected, him and Jackson's friends did not get along, at all. In fact, Aaron spent most of the night getting drunk at the bar whilst Jackson laughed and joked with them all. Whilst alone at the bar, he was approached by more than one guy, asking if they could buy him a drink. Each one he turned down, telling them he had a boyfriend. Each one of them smiled and walked away. Aaron would have continued doing just that, if he hadn't turned to see Jackson getting a little too close to one of his mates. What was he playing at? Did he forget that Aaron was here? Was he trying to make him jealous? Sliding off the bar stool he made his way back towards Jackson and his group of mates. Jackson's mate, the one he was getting a little too close to noticed him first and informed Jackson he was coming. Jackson was on his feet and walking towards him two seconds later "Hey" he says, trying to press a kiss to Aaron's lip, only to have Aaron dodge him, looking over his shoulder Aaron scowled at the guy whose name he couldn't remember.

"He's my mate Aaron"

"Have you slept with him?" Aaron asks his eyes burning into Jackson's "What? Aaron" Jackson says, pushing against his chest, trying to push him away from his mates.

"You have haven't you?"

"I'm with you" Jackson says, once again avoiding answering the question "Me and you Aaron, remember? You're my boyfriend"

Aaron scoffs and looks away, he's letting his insecurities about their relationship get the better of him. He doesn't want to, taking a deep breath he says "Can we go home?" he asks, stepping closer to Jackson, trying to make his intentions clear. A pained expression crosses Jackson's features, he wants to say yes, go home with Aaron back to their bed and spent the rest of the night getting lost in each other but it was still early.

"You're going away with them tomorrow, I'll not get to see you for a few days"

Looking into those blue eyes of Aaron's, the blue eyes Jackson dreamt about looking into during his four years in University, he found himself unable to say no "Alright" he says, pressing a quick kiss to Aaron's lips "I'll just say goodbye"

Five minutes later Jackson joins Aaron outside of the bar "Did they bitch about me?" Aaron asks as they walk towards the taxi rank. Jackson rolls his eyes, they did but he wasn't about to tell Aaron that "Course not, they loved you"

"Ha!" Aaron barks "You're a terrible liar"

"Shut up and get in the taxi" Jackson demands opening the door to a taxi as they made it to the rank and realised they were the only ones there "I like it when you're bossy" Aaron says with a smirk.

Xxx

Without Jackson for the weekend Aaron was at a loss for something to do. Saturday, he'd said Goodbye to his boyfriend, Jackson told him he would call him later, and he had, only it had been in the early hours of Sunday morning and he was beyond drunk. Aaron had complained about being disturbed at such a time and told Jackson to go to bed before hanging up, now though, he wished he hadn't cause he wanted to hear the older man's voice.

Being without Jackson is the exact reason Aaron found himself standing where he was. He was outside Jerry Walsh's new place. He'd been thinking about it for a few days, ever since he had heard Hazel try to tell Jackson about him. He knew the two hadn't spoken in so long but he knew that Jackson would love to be in contact with his Dad again, he was here to see if he could make that happen.

Aaron had no idea of the reception he would get. He had no idea if Hazel had told Jerry about him or more importantly about him and Jackson. Taking a deep breath he knocks on the door, listeing as two voices bicker about who is going to open it, finally though, it opens and he is face to face with Jerry Walsh for the first time in a long time.

"Aaron?" he says, his eyebrows pulling together in surprise "what you doing here?" he asks but before Aaron can answer, Jerry's face drains of all colour as he asks, with a shaky breath "Is it Jackson?"

"It's about Jackson" Aaron answers

"He's alright?" Jerry asks quickly, needing to know. Aaron is quick to nod, feeling confident in the fact that the older man is so concerned by Jackson's welfare "He's fine. I just...I wanted to talk to you about him"

"What about?"

Aaron gives him a look and Jerry's eyes narrow but he steps back "Come in then" he says, allowing Aaron in before motioning for him to follow. A few minutes later and the two of them are sat at a dining table at opposite sides.

"Do you not miss him?" Aaron asks

"What are you doing here Aaron? What has me and Jackson got to do with you?" Aaron ignores that question, for now. He plans on telling Jerry about him and Jackson, just later on in the conversation.

"Jackson is back from Uni you know?" Aaron starts "He misses you, why haven't you spoken to him in four years? You still can't be pissed off that he's gay can you?"

"Did he ask you to come here?"

Aaron scoffs "do you remember anything about your son? He'll kill me when he finds out I came here, I came here because he's away with some Uni friends, I hate my Dad but Jackson doesn't hate you, not really. He's disappointed"

"So am i"

Aaron tilts his head, studying the older man "Disappointed that he's happy?"

Jerry scowls

"Because he is, you think if he had a choice he would be gay? He wouldn't. But he doesn't have a choice"

"You've changed your tune haven't you? I remember you not talking to him because of it"

Aaron quickly shakes his head "One, I'm not his Dad and two...that wasn't the reason I stopped talking to him"

"No?" Jerry asks surprised by the comment "what was it then?"

Aaron eyes move from Jerry's to the table, he doesn't know how to say this and if Jerry even thinks about lashing out at him like he did Jackson well, he'd floor him without a second thought.

"Because I was scared"

Jerry's eyebrows rise, waiting

"Scared of coming out" he says as confidently as he can, he isn't feeling very confident "I'm Gay" he adds, staring the older man straight in the eyes.

Jerry's mouth opened and closed a couple of times as he searched for words, as he searched for something to say, he finally settled on "You don't look gay"

Aaron scoffs "and Jackson does? Not everyone that's gay is a fairy you know" Aaron states for the older man "At least" he adds "me and Jackson aren't"

"You and Jackson?" Jerry says, jumping to the right conclusion and all Aaron can do is nod. He's still waiting on him kicking off; he's preparing himself for a fight. He just had no idea how he was going to explain the fight to Jackson.

"That's why your here?"

Aaron nods, surprised that the older man isn't kicking off "You're not kicking off?" he says

"Were you expecting me to?"

Aaron shrugs and nods all at the same time "You're not my son Aaron, what you do and who you do it with doesn't affect me"

"And Jackson? You weren't even at his graduation!"

"Were you?" Jerry counters and Aaron scowls "No" he says "But I'm not his Dad, the one that's meant to love him no matter what"

Jerry gets to his feet "I get why you came here and I respect it but...I'm never going to accept it. Jackson and I are better off the way we are"

Feeling his anger bubbling to the surface Aaron jumps to his feet, glaring "better hope your next kid isn't gay then eh? You never know, you could be carrying the gay gene!" with that he roughly pushes past the older man and storms out of the house. He's angry, he wants to punch something, no, he wants to punch Jerry. He knows how happy Jackson would be to have the older man back in his life but that wasn't going to happen. A dejected Aaron makes his way back to Emmerdale, deciding it would probably be best not to tell Jackson about going to see his Father.

Xxx

Early hours of Monday morning and Aaron's sleep was interrupted by someone stumbling in through his bedroom door. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and switching on the lamp to see a rather wet and rather tipsy Jackson in the middle of pulling off his clothes "Jackson?" Aaron asks, not believing him.

Jackson is staring at him with a lop sided grin, still pulling off his clothes and shuffling toward the bed "Yep" he answers as he crawls on top of the covers "thought you weren't back until Monday?"

"It is Monday" Jackson states, climbing his way up Aaron's body, until they're face to face. Aaron's eyes narrow "Ok, later then"

"Missed you" Jackson says and Aaron can feel his breath of his lips "How'd you get in?"

"You gave me keys remember" Jackson says "Are you ever going to shut up?" he adds "We can talk in the morning"

"I was sleeping" Aaron states, eyes wide as he realises just what it is Jackson is after. Jackson still has a grin on his face "I'll wake you up" he promises before bending down and capturing the younger man's lips. Any thoughts Aaron may have had flew right out of his head as he lost himself in his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>AN - LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? STILL WANT MORE? LET ME KNOW! :)


	12. LTM 12

**Lie To Me**

_Disclaimer - Nope, not mine. I'd make Jackson walk, cause he's sexy when he walks_

_A/N - So, chapter 12. Kinda crap but hey! You're lucky you're getting it! I have to rewrite my whole end of year project and that bitch it HUGE! Enjoy! :D_

* * *

><p><em>Breathe, now baby don't feel guilty<em>_  
><em>_Deceive me then just walk away__  
><em>_Leave me, the truth will only kill me__  
><em>_It's gotta be, it's gotta be this way._

* * *

><p>The beeping of his alarm was what woke him, his eyes straining against the light as he fought to open them. He was just about to reach out, turn off the alarm when a voice replied sleepily and in a somewhat grumpy tone "turn that bloody racket off, eh?" He'd know that voice anywhere, it was Jackson's but just what was Jackson doing in his bed? Wasn't he supposed to be away for the weekend? Silencing the alarm he turned over facing his boyfriend, his mind was still half asleep but his hand slipped under the covers, finding Jackson's bare hip and pulling him towards his body. Jackson was naked and from what he could tell so was he, they had obviously gotten up to something the previous night, or morning<p>

"Jackson...What-" he was just about to ask Jackson how he had gotten there, what had happened as his mind was a little foggy but before he could the fog cleared and the previous night's memories came flooding back, bring a smile to his face.

"Why are you staring at me?" Jackson mumbles, trying to hide his face in the pillow and pull the duvet over his head. He was tired and he was pretty sure if he opened his eyes his head would be banging, he was going to have a killer hangover, he knew it. He was hoping to avoid putting up with it for as long as he possibly could.

"Was trying to remember how you ended up in my bed. You weren't in it when I got in"

Opening one eye to peer at his boyfriend Jackson replies "but don't you wish I was?"

Aaron didn't answer his boyfriend; instead he closed his eyes and allowed his head to fall into the crook between Jackson's neck and shoulder. He was tired and his body ached in places that hadn't been worked in a few days. Jackson shouldn't leave him for a few days again, his body misses him. He misses him, he wasn't ashamed to admit it, to himself anyway because he was sure if he told Jackson that he would never hear the end of it. No sooner had his head fell onto Jackson's shoulder did he feel Jackson's hand slip over his hip, down his back to rest over his buttocks. "Don't even think about it" Aaron mumbled, his voice muffled by the other man's shoulder.

Smirking to himself and placing a kiss to the side of Aaron's head Jackson says "think about what? I'm allowed to touch you"

"Yeah, make sure that's all you do"

Jackson was about to open his mouth, to reply with some sarcastic comment but his train of thought was interrupted by Aaron's alarm once again beeping for all it was worth "I thought you turned that off"

"Snooze" Aaron says, pulling away to turn it off properly this time "just in case" he shrugs "I'm opening up this morning, have to be there on time or I'll have to listen to Cain go on and on"

"Don't you do that anyway?"

Aaron shrugs, it was the truth but he oddly liked listening to Cain go on. Cain hadn't changed since he came out, he couldn't believe it, he'd been so worried about how Cain would take it, that's what had stopped him from coming out all those years ago. Pulling away Aaron slips from the bed, looking around for his boxers, finding them, he stands up well aware of Jackson's eyes on him the entire time.

"Where you going?" Jackson complains "come back to bed"

Aaron laughs to himself and shakes his head "You need a job" he tells him. Jackson lifts his eyebrows and gives Aaron a suggestive look, Aaron smirks right back "I'm not a job" he tells him "You need something to keep you occupied"

Groaning Jackson falls back onto the bed and sighs "Tell me about it. I still don't know what I want to do"

Aaron scoffs at that. He knows Jackson. He knows what Jackson wants to do, just like Jackson does "You know what you want to do" Aaron tells him "You just don't want to listen to the lecture from your Mum"

Throwing his boxers into the laundry basket Aaron grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist "You want to be a builder" Aaron says "Just man up" with that he walks out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, to shower.

Jackson listens as his boyfriend leaves the room. He was right, he did want to be a builder. He loved building, he loved being outdoors and working with his hands but he didn't want to disappoint his mother. He had no idea what to do but he knew one thing, he needed a job. He was fast running out of funds.

Xxx

It was midday when Jackson pulled up outside of the garage with his van. His van that now had a sign on the side. He had decided when Aaron left his in bed this morning to head to work. He decided it was time to do what he loved. It was time to set up his own building business and make contact with some of the contacts he had made over the summers he spend building during University.

Aaron spotted the van and then the sign "Well" he says as he walks towards him "What's Mummy going to say?"

Jackson rolls his eyes "My life, my decisions"

"Can't I be there when she sees this?" Aaron asks, grinning, Jackson's eyes narrow at him, his boyfriend was far too excited by this for his liking "get back to work" Jackson barks at him but he's smiling, as he walks into Dale Head. Aaron smirks and watches him go "Pub tonight?" he calls out receiving a reply of "if you're lucky" from his boyfriend

Xxx

"So...you're a builder full time now eh?"

Jackson was in the Woolpack with Adam, they were waiting on Aaron, well, Jackson was waiting on Aaron Adam was already in the pub when he got there with his Dad, he left him and joined Jackson as soon as he spotted him.

"Yeah"

Adam scoffs "Spend four good years of your life doing that architecture thing for nothing then, eh?"

Jackson tuts and rolls his eyes "No" he says "I can draw pretty buildings" he adds with a grin causing Adam to shake his head "Probably a good idea anyway"

Jackson tilts his head, giving his friend a look and waiting on him continuing "Don't architects go to fancy parties? Can you imagine taking Aaron to one of those? He'd deck someone after about five minutes" Jackson grins at that, knowing that Adam was right. Aaron probably would deck some of the people that would hang around the parties he would get invited to if he was an architect but he wasn't, that career was there if he ever got bored of building which he never really thought would happen anyway.

"How's that going anyway?" the builder asks "you and Aaron?"

Jackson shrugs, he isn't sure what to say because he isn't really sure how it was going for them, it just...was. They were together, they spent most nights together and woke up next to each other most mornings. Whatever it was was working for them, working for him because he had Aaron and since he was nineteen all he wanted was Aaron.

"Have you heard from him?" Jackson asks, picking up his own mobile to find that he had no missed calls or text messages. Adam shook his head "Nah mate, not since Saturday when you left him all alone to fend for himself, he was like a kid"

"Who was like a kid?" Aaron asks suddenly appearing from nowhere behind the two of them.

"Speak of the devil" Jackson says his eyes lighting up at the sight of his boyfriend, just like they always did. He couldn't remember a time he hadn't been happy to see him, even when they weren't together.

"It's your round" Adam says holding up his empty glass. Aaron snarls at him and shakes his head "No, one of you have to buy me one" but Jackson and Adam just give him a look "I hate you two"

The two other men just roll their eyes, continuing with their conversation as Aaron heads to the bar for the drinks. Aaron returns from the bar less than five minutes later, opting for the empty chair nearest his boyfriend. He hadn't seen him all day, well, not since about twelve.

"Next round is yours!" Aaron states dropping the glasses onto the table and glaring at Adam "I might head off after this" Adam teases but he receives a death glare from Aaron telling him that he better be joking. Aaron sits in his chair listening as Jackson and Adam continue their conversation, about some film that was coming out and about what they were going to do at the weekend, they were planning a night out but Aaron only had one thing on his mind, Jackson.

He wanted to kiss him, he hadn't seen him in hours and he was his boyfriend. He didn't want to snog his face off or anything he just wanted to give him a quick peck on the lips in greeting, just like Mia would do or Debbie with her boyfriend but as much as he wanted to, he found that he couldn't. His anxiety wouldn't let him. He couldn't kiss another guy in the middle of the pub. He wasn't that accepting of who he was and it annoyed him sometimes. Jackson was and he knew that Jackson would kiss him in the middle of the pub, he also knew why he didn't, he didn't because he knew Aaron would be OK with it.

Noticing how quiet and in thought Aaron had been Jackson turns to him "You alright?" Jackson's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, he smiled, what he thought was a genuine smile and said "Yeah"

Jackson gave him a look, a look that Aaron knew meant he didn't believe him and before any of the men at the table knew what was happening Aaron was up out of his chair and storming out of the pub doors before they knew it. Adam and Jackson share a look "What's wrong with him?"

Jackson shakes his head "No idea"

"Want me to..." Adam trails off, standing up but Jackson declines "No" he says "I think whatever is wrong with him has to do with me. I'll get him back" he smiles at his best mate before disappearing out the door after his boyfriend.

Jackson steps outside but Aaron is nowhere to be seen, he looks up and down Main Street but he can't see him until "I'm around here" he hears him, calling from the side of the building.

"What are you doing around here?" Jackson asks, coming to a stop at his side "and why did you run out the pub? What's wrong?" Aaron's head falls onto his chest as he exhales loudly before turning to face Jackson, to look into those deep brown eyes that he loves so much.

"I'm crap at this"

"At what?"

Frowning Aaron mumbles something Jackson can't quite make out, so he steps closer to the younger man "hey, talk to me" he says softly, his finger hooking under Aaron's chin, forcing him to look up "What's wrong?"

"I wanna kiss you" Aaron says quietly and Jackson is confused "Kiss me then" he says "I won't stop you"

"I know. That's the problem"

Jackson's brows pull together, he was beyond confused "what are you going on about?"

"IN there!" Aaron snaps "I want to be able to kiss you in there, every other couple does it, why can't we?"

"I wouldn't have stopped you"

"No" Aaron answers bitterly "I stopped myself...I'm still not comfortable with...it"

"It?" Jackson repeats "You mean kissing another guy where people can see"

Aaron shrugs and looks away, unable to meet the gaze of his boyfriend for fear of what he might find there. Hurt, disappointment? Sadness? He wasn't sure he just knew he didn't want to see it.

"It's been four weeks Aaron" Jackson tells him softly "I'm not expecting you to out and proud, we're good" he reassures him "You'll get there, one day you'll just kiss me without worrying about people and I can wait until then. I mean, I've waited four years just to get you back again"

"You really don't care that I'm such a head wreck?"

Jackson shrugs, sometimes he cared but others...not so much. He was just happy to be with him "I really don't" Jackson answers "Now" he looks around "No one is here. Kiss me then we can go back in and you can tell me and Adam why you were so late in getting to the Woolpack"

"Did you miss me?"

"Might have done" Jackson answers with a shrug

"Well-" before he can finish Jackson has leant forward and captured his lips in a soft, sweet "hello" kiss that Aaron was more than happy about, pulling away but with the foreheads still touching Jackson says "coming?"

Aaron nods "Come on then" Jackson says pushing away from the wall and walking back towards the entrance. Aaron follows, he didn't plan on telling them why he had been so late because he had been with Hazel. She had been telling him all about her plan for a surprise party for Jackson's 24th birthday party. He'd tried to put her off, telling her he would hate it but she didn't listen, just made him promise not to tell him. He wouldn't but he knew as soon as it was over Jackson would have go at him for not stopping her. He hated surprises.

Xxx

It was the early hours of the morning when Aaron and Jackson were rudely interrupted by Hazel barging into Jackson's bedroom.

"Do you mind!" Jackson says sitting upright in bed, glaring at his Mother for walking in "Oh shut up, nothing I haven't seen before" she waves dismissively as Aaron wakes up, his eyes going wide at seeing Hazel

"There's a fire"

"Where?" Jackson asks, looking around at the scattered clothing trying to locate his boxers "over the other side of the road"

"At my Mums?" Aaron asks, the news bringing him too quicker as he too searches for his boxers only to have them thrown at him by Jackson "Mum!"

Hazel rolls her eyes but turns around until they were decent, before she has a chance to turn back around Aaron has pushed past her and is flying down the stairs, clad only in black boxers Jackson following close behind.

"Aaron wait!" Jackson calls out as his boyfriend was about to run into the house that his Mother lived in, he could see Carl and Ryan currently kicking down the door "It's me Mam Jackson!" Aaron reminds him and Jackson lets go, knowing he couldn't fight him.

Aaron runs through the door as soon as it's opened, followed by Carl and Jackson. Jackson quickly finds Gennie as Carl screams for Chas but ends up getting out Katie.

"Where is he?" Jackson demands to know as he waits outside for his boyfriend. Carl, Andy and Ryan had already moved onto the post office. Jackson wanted to help but he wanted Aaron more. After what seemed like hours but was only mere minutes Aaron appeared carrying his Mother over his shoulder. Jackson rushed forward, taking her from his arms and putting her down at the road. She was fine, just coughing from the smoke "Don't do that to me again!" Jackson warns Aaron.

"Sorry" Aaron says shrugging sheepishly "Let's go help the others"

"You two get back in, you'll be freezing" Chas tells him, nodding at their state of undress. Jackson nods, pulling on Aaron's arm "We'll be back once we've got more on" he tells her. He wasn't sure why they would be back, he just knew they couldn't climb back into bed and forget what had happened. Neither of them would be getting back to sleep that night. The whole village was awake, waiting on news as the fire fighters fought with the fire.

* * *

><p>AN - LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? WANT MORE? LET ME KNOW!


	13. LTM 13

**Lie To Me**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - Sorry it took so long! I've been a busy bee lately but still here we go! Hope you enjoy_**!**

* * *

><p><em>One more bad excuse<em>_  
><em>_Before you turn me lose__  
><em>_Give me something to remember you by__  
><em>_Couldn't you offer me__  
><em>_A little dishonesty__  
><em>_Promise me you'll try__  
><em>_You'll lie to me._

* * *

><p>Jackson was standing in Aaron's bedroom at smithy, gazing at his reflection as he fumbled with his tie. It had been three weeks since the fire that devastated the village, taking the lives of two people who were well thought of and respected by the village as a whole; Viv and Terry. It was Viv's funeral with Terry's following tomorrow. He was going to both, he'd known them both for years. Viv being his Mother's best friend in the village, she was devastated. Viv was gone, leaving her two little twins without a Mother to grow up with. It was so sad and Jackson wished that Viv and her kids was the only thing on his mind but it wasn't.<p>

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he failed to hear the bedroom door being opened and closed or Aaron walking in. He didn't even notice Aaron's presence until the mechanic was standing in front of him saying "what's up with you?" he asks, slapping his hands away as Aaron attempts to fix his boyfriend's tie.

Jackson shakes his head and tries to smile as he says "Nothing" but Aaron is far from convinced and he scoffs as Jackson answer "wanna try again?" he asks, still fumbling with Jackson's tie. Their eyes meet and Jackson caves, there's just something about Aaron's eyes that have him spilling his guts whenever the mechanic asks. It's unnerving that the guy had that much of an effect on him.

"My dad" he admits quietly "He'll be there"

"And?" Aaron asks

"And" Jackson says, his voice laced with worry, fear, confusion and hurt "it's the first time I've seen him since I came out, well, since I left for uni, it's going to be weird"

Aaron nods understanding. Jackson still has no idea that Aaron went to see his Father, to tell him about them and to ask him to give his relationship with his son another chance. Jackson didn't know that and that was the way Aaron wished to keep it.

"Maybe you won't see him" Aaron says, finally finishing with the tie "There will be lots of people there"

Jackson nods, knowing Aaron is only trying to make him feel better because they both know if his Father is there, he'll see him "and" Jackson says "He'll not know about you will he? I don't think Mum would have passed that info on"

"If he says anything" Aaron says "I'll deck him"

Jackson shakes his head and lets out a small laugh before his eyes meet Aaron again, he can see how serious his boyfriend is and he fixes him with a stern glare "you won't touch him" he says "no matter what he might say"

Aaron tuts, they both know fine well that if Jerry Walsh attempts to push his luck, attempt to hurt Jackson that Aaron is going to step in, more than likely with his fists.

"You keep your temper in control at all times, its Viv's funeral, the twins will be there"

With a roll of his eyes and a heavy sigh Aaron agrees, for the sake of Viv's kids he'll let anything rude or upsetting that Jerry Walsh says slide, at least until they meet again under different circumstances.

"What time is it?"

Lifting Jackson's arm up and pushing back the sleeve of the shirt Aaron checks the watch "Just after half past nine" he says "service starts at ten"

For the first time since Aaron came into the room Jackson finally notices how close they are standing and just how good his boyfriend looks in his suit, he scrubs up well.

"You scrub up well, huh?" Jackson says making no effort to hide the fact that he's blatantly eyeing him up and down.

"What else did you expect?" Aaron asks and Jackson can only shrug "Not often we get you out of trackies now is it?"

Cocking one eyebrows Aaron gives the older man a look "You happen to get me out of them a lot"

"Apart from when we get naked"

Aaron shrugs. He was comfortable in tracksuit bottoms, they were practical for his line of work and he didn't always wear them. He wore jeans every now and then too.

"Shut up" Aaron says unable to think of a witty comeback. A grin spreads over Jackson's face quickly, he won that round, quicker than he thought he would.

"Make me" he challenges. He enjoys setting challenges for Aaron, Aaron likes to be challenged and shutting Jackson up is quite the challenge, the boy could talk as much as his Mother.

What little space was between their two bodies Aaron closes it so that their chests were pressed together. His hand somehow finding its way to the back of Jackson's neck, playing with the soft curls his fingers found as his thumb gently rubbed the pressure points on his neck. His lips moved closer to the builders but didn't touch, his breath making the older man tingle as he spoke "you were saying?" he asks with a satisfied smirk. Jackson was quiet, unusually quiet for Jackson.

His fingers moved further up his neck into his hair massaging softly as they moved, Jackson couldn't help but moan in response as much as he tried to stop his traitorous body from reacting to the touch of his boyfriend he knew it was useless, he was going to react. He tried to close the distance between their lips, he tried to kiss him only to have Aaron pull away and let out a small, what Jackson would call satisfied laugh.

"Stop being a dick Aaron" he mumbles, his eyes already falling closed as he leans into the mechanic more, so much so that Aaron is practically holding him up. Aaron took pity on his boyfriend and closed the small distance, capturing his lips with his own, quickly feeling Jackson's hands slip around his waist pulling his closer, as if he could get any closer than he currently was but somehow, it seemed as if he could.

Neither of them are sure how long the kiss has lasted but by the time they come up from air they have moved from the mirror and are currently at the edge of the bed.

"I think...we...need...to" Jackson tries to get out inbetween trying to catch his breath and being kiss once again by Aaron "stop" he manages, placing both hands on Aaron's chest and pushing "before we're late for the funeral"

The corner of Aaron's mouth turns up "We could always just not go?" he suggests "I never did like her that much anyway"

"We're going" Jackson states "Don't want it to look like I'm on not turning up because of him"

Aaron nods, not needing to ask who this him was, he already knew. Taking a step back Aaron pulls on his suit Jacket, handing Jackson his "let's go then"

Xxx

They made their way down Main Street with Paddy, Rhona and Marlon in tow. From the corner of his Aaron couldn't help but watch his boyfriend. Jackson was the confident, strong one the one that didn't care what people thought of his sexuality and because of him Aaron was beginning to go the same way but today, today Jackson looked nervous.

They were almost at the church when Aaron pulled on Jackson's arm, stopping him and pulling him away from the rest of the group. "What's up?" Jackson asks

"Are you alright?" Aaron asks knowing that Jackson is only going to lie to him. "Of-" Jackson's reply is cut short when both he and Aaron hear the voice of Jerry Walsh from somewhere behind them. They both turn searching for him both for completely different reasons. They find him at the exact same time as his eyes meet theirs. Jerry's gaze quickly turns from Aaron and onto his son, Aaron can only look back and forth between the two men. For the first time in over four years Jackson locks eyes with his Father and he's quite sure it feels as if someone is cutting into him with a knife. It hurts, it hurts to know that your Father is ashamed of who you are even although it was who you were born to be.

Jackson was the first to break eye contact, nudging Aaron with his shoulder "lets go" he says walking away in front. Aaron gives one last look to Jerry, looking him up and down before following his boyfriend. He had nothing to do with his Father and that was the way he liked it but he knows how close Jackson and Jerry once were, he knows Jackson misses him. Jackson made him happy and he just wanted to do something that would make Jackson happy but it was unlikely to come in the form of helping him form some sort of relationship with his Father.

Forty five minutes later and the service was over, the crowd of people who had shown up to pay their respects where making their way to the Woolpack. With the masses of people Aaron and Jackson had somehow managed to become separated which was why Aaron was currently scanning the sea of faces.

"You alright?" he hears Paddy ask followed by a jab to his side, he only nods not able to give Paddy his attention until he finds Jackson "Who are we looking for?" Paddy asks straining his neck to look over the crowds of people.

"Jackson"

"Jackson? Why?" Paddy asks in a surprised tone "You two haven't fallen out have you?"

Aaron turns to the man, who in all sense of the word was his Father and scowls "Is that what you think? We don't fall out all the time you know"

Paddy shrugs "What we looking for him for then?"

"Cause" Aaron grinds out "Jerry's here and if Jerry's..." he stops not needing to go on and knowing Paddy would get the picture after all he knew what went down between Jackson and his Dad when he had first came out, most of the village did.

"He won't do that again" Paddy says "He probably just really regrets it"

"Yeah right" Aaron scoffs

"Aaron it was a shock you can't know he still feels the same"

For a minute he stops searching and turns to Paddy "I can actually"

"How do you know?" the vet asks with a small shake of his head "He's had all these to get used to it"

"Because I went to see him"

Paddy's eyes widen but before he can reply a voice pipes in with "went to see who?" Aaron's eyes go wide as he stares at the vet before turning, a small worried smile on his face wondering just how much Jackson had heard "Went to see who?"

"No one" Aaron answers quickly "Where'd you disappear to?"

"Mum" Jackson answers; his Mother was a little upset, understandable really having just been to one of her best friend's funerals.

Paddy who was still in shock but knew not to question the mechanic right now, especially with the looks that Aaron was throwing his way cleared his throat and said "You boys coming to the Woolpack?"

"Yeah" Aaron answers at the same time as Jackson says "No"

They share a quick look "Yes, we are" Aaron answers and Paddy quietly makes himself scarce; he didn't want to be witness to another one of their arguments.

"Aaron" Jackson sighs "Can we not argue about this?"

"What about not letting him think you weren't going somewhere because of him?"

"I went to the funeral" Jackson argues "I don't have to go to the wake"

"We're going" Aaron states in no uncertain terms and to emphasise his point he grabs Jackson by the hand and pulls him towards the Woolpack. Jackson allows Aaron to drag him to the woolpack and all he can think about is how Aaron is holding his hand, in public. It turns out there was a first time for everything. He wasn't sure if Aaron was completely aware of what he was doing but he didn't care, it was progress for him and for their relationship. He'd take it.

Xxx

They had been in the Woolpack for an hour along with the other mourners. Jackson's Dad had made his way back to the Woolpack too. Aaron was keeping his eye on him, if the older man tried anything, he was ready.

"Is he giving you too grief?" Cain asks sliding up beside his nephew at the bar and nodding at Jerry who was sat directly opposite them at the other side. "No" Aaron says with a shake of his head "he hasn't said a word"

Cain nods, shooting daggers at the older man "If he does you let me know, I'll sort him out" with a laugh Aaron nods. Sometimes he still can't believe how alright with him being gay Cain is. Cain is the one he had worried about most, turns out his fears were unfounded and whether or not that had to do with his Mother threatening her Brother Aaron didn't know, nor did he care.

Carrying their drinks back to the table, the table they were sharing with Paddy, Marlon, Rhona and a few other people Aaron quickly noticed the absence of his boyfriend as he sat down next to the empty seat Jackson had occupied minutes before.

"Bathroom" Paddy told him and Aaron sat down, waiting. Five minutes later and Jackson still hadn't returned. Aaron stood from the table and scanned the crowd but he couldn't find him, scanning the crowd again Aaron now notices that he can't see Jerry either. Quickly he pushes people out of the way as he makes his way towards the toilets.

His heart was pounding as he rushed through the doors, all the while thinking of the many ways he was going to hurt Jerry if he had even touched one hair on Jackson's head. He broke through the bathroom door sending it crashing into the wall. What he found inside the bathroom surprised him, Jackson and Jerry standing at opposite ends of the bathroom, staring at each other.

"What's going on?" Aaron asks, walking between them, putting himself between them. Jackson turns his gaze to him "Nothing" he says "Jerry was just leaving"

"Jackson..." Jerry says "I just want to talk"

Jackson pulls a face "About what?" he asks "I'm still gay! Still wrong, right?"

Jerry turns to Aaron "I've done a lot of thinking since you came to see me"

Jackson's eyes widen "Since what?" he barks out, glaring at his boyfriend "You went to see him?"

Aaron is now glaring at Jerry but manages to turn to Jackson, taking a step towards him "Yeah" he says "For you"

Jackson wants to be angry but the sincere look in Aaron's eyes stops him, he can see Aaron only meant well by it.

"I don't understand it completely" Jerry says "But i'm trying. I want my son back in my life Jackson. You've got a little brother that you've never met. I don't want that"

"Not scared I'll turn him gay?" he fires at his Dad, aware that Aaron is moving closer to him "I'm sorry" Aaron says once he's in front of him "I just...I thought I was doing the right thing. I told him about me, about us"

"You told someone you were gay?" Jackson asks, suddenly feeling quite proud of his boyfriend. Aaron nods "and that we were a couple?" again Aaron nods and Jackson smiles, Aaron's admission only making him fall for him more but his gaze flicks to his Father and he's reminded of the situation they are currently in.

"I'm gay Jerry" Jackson says "It's not going to change and I'm not going to hide who I am to make you feel comfortable now I'd love to meet my little brother but if you can't handle the fact that I'm in a relationship with another man then we should just stay away from each other, we've done it for four years already"

Jerry shakes his head, he'd thought about this a lot, and he'd even had a chat with Hazel about it. He wanted to be around Jackson, he wanted his son back. "I want you to come to mine for dinner one night soon"

Jackson nods and Aaron butts in with "He's not going alone" he tells the older man "Who knows what you'd try"

Jerry glares at the mechanic but says "You can too, if you want"

Aaron smirks knowing it's the last thing Jerry wants but says "Yeah, great"

The bathroom door swings open and this time it's Cain, glaring at Jerry "everything alright here lads?" he asks not for one second taking his eyes off of the older man though "it's cool Cain" Aaron says trying to diffuse the situation before it could ignite. Cain had a short temper.

"You sure?"

"Positive" the younger man says walking towards his Uncle and placing his hand on his chest, pushing him back "come on, I'll buy you a pint" Cain lets himself be pushed out of the toilets, glaring at Jerry, silently warning him not to try anything with either of them or he'd have him to deal with. "Jackson?" Aaron calls out over his shoulder, unsure whether or not to leave them alone "I'll be out in a minute"

Aaron looks doubtful "I'll be alright" Jackson says and Aaron knows he has to believe him. He exits the toilets with Cain "let's get you that drink" he says pushing him back inside the pub. He needed a drink too. A drink would help him wait on Jackson; it would stop him pacing up and down outside the toilet doors waiting on him coming out. He didn't trust Jerry.

Xxx

Ten minutes of anxious waiting Jackson finally returns to the table, he makes eye contact with Aaron for a brief second before reaching for a full pint sat on the table "this mine?" he asks but doesn't wait on an answer before downing it. He downs it in one "I need another" he says making his way to the bar. Paddy gives the mechanic a look, that's unlike Jackson. Aaron shakes his head, he'll tell him later and follows Jackson.

"Come on" he says trying to pull Jackson away from the bar "I want a pint" Jackson says pulling his arm free of Aaron. Aaron is aware that a few people are watching them. He steps in closer towards Jackson, their eyes locked "Come on" he says "Let's go back to yours"

Staring into those blue eyes Jackson caves, he nods and says "come on then" and Aaron follows him out. The walk back to Dale Head was a silent one. Neither of them spoke and it stayed that way until Aaron had made them both Coffee's and carried them up to Jackson's room just incase anyone came back, they didn't want to be interrupted.

"So" Aaron says not wasting a minute as he drops down onto the bed next to him "what did he say when I left?"

"That he was sorry" Jackson shrugs "and that he wants us to go on Friday"

"You told him we were busy right?"

"Are we?" Jackson asks, eyebrows raised as he thinks about what they could have already had planned "No" Aaron answers "but he doesn't get to call the shots"

Jackson rolls his eyes "Can we just...not argue about it? We'll go, he'll probably start something then I'll never see him again but either way, we have to try or at least I do"

"You're not going alone"

"Yeah, we've established that. So Friday then?"

"Friday" Aaron reluctantly agrees but before he can say anything else Jackson is kissing him. He's not only kissing him he's pushing him down onto the bed with an urgency that he had never experienced from the older man, his hands were already pulling his shirt open and working on his belt. Jackson was obviously trying to make himself feel better by losing himself in Aaron. Aaron wanted to complain but when Jackson's mouth found the spot on his neck that never failed to make him moan all thoughts of resisting went out the window and he just went along for the ride.

* * *

><p>AN - LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? WANT MORE? LET ME KNOW!


	14. LTM 14

**Lie To Me**

**Disclaimer - Emmerdale and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV**

A/N - So, I kinda told someone if I managed to update both my stories he'd have to update his, unfortunately life got in the way and I am currently only updating one. However the day isn't over yet and I may still reach my goal (doubtful though) Enjoy anyway!

* * *

><p><em>Go, your plane's not gonna stay<em>_  
><em>_Slow, so I can take it in__  
><em>_And so you say you'll see me later__  
><em>_When you know you won't see me again_

* * *

><p>Friday and Aaron is sat in the living room of Dale Head. He's sat on the arm of the couch whilst Hazel potters about in front of him and Jackson is in the kitchen doing god knows what. "Has he told you?" he asks the older woman half expecting her to say "told me what" she he could then tell her and maybe get them out of the whole thing but she doesn't.<p>

"Course" Hazel says with a nod "I'm his Mother"

Aaron rolls his eyes, one thing he dislikes about Jackson? The way he tell his Mother everything, he just secretly hoped and prayed that he didn't share every detail with his Mother, especially not their sex life but he was pretty sure Jackson didn't share that with her, he wasn't that close surely.

"I've told you you don't have to go" the builder calls out "I wasn't talking to you" Aaron snaps, hearing his boyfriend laugh in reply before he appears in the living room "she's not going to change my mind Aaron, so get that idea out your head"

"I don't know what you're on about" Aaron says with a casual shrug, trying to defend himself against that allegation "I was just asking if she knew"

"Yeah, right" Jackson says clearly not believing a word Aaron says as he comes to a stop in front of the younger man, standing practically between his open legs as he perches on the arm of the couch "Why are you so worried?" he asks "I'm the one that should be worried"

Aaron tuts and looks away, why was he worried? Had Jackson really asked that? He was worried because he knew if Jerry was to start something that he would bite, he'd retaliate and more than likely end up hitting the older man, which would then lead to an argument between him and Jackson. He didn't want that, things had been going well between them lately, they had barely disagreed about anything; he didn't want anything that would rock the boat. He wasn't sure how solid they were, yet.

"When are you two off then?" Hazel asks before Aaron can verbally reply to his boyfriend "We're setting off about six" the builder says answering his Mother but never taking his eyes off of Aaron. He really wasn't sure that Aaron going was the best idea but he knew he wouldn't get to go without him. He was too worried about what his Dad might try, he wasn't a kid and he didn't need Aaron to protect him but he could understand where Aaron was coming from. After all, four years ago when he came out and Jerry had hit him Aaron had been all for decking him them.

"Aaron's driving"

"He is?" Hazel asks

"I am?" Aaron asks his eyes widening, not the he minded or anything but it was the first he had heard, he assumed Jackson would be taking them in his van.

"You are" Jackson says with a nod "That way" he smirks "you can't drink and you can't lose control of that tongue of yours"

Even with Hazel in the room Aaron couldn't help the smirk that spread quickly over his face as he replied "You like it when my tongue loses control"

Jackson smirks right back and shakes his head, just as Aaron's hands dart out and pull on the builders belt buckle. In the short time they had been together Jackson has quickly come to realise that Aaron isn't as uncomfortable being intimate with him when Hazel or Paddy is around, he's comfortable it's just anyone else that Aaron still seems to have the problem with. "We could stay in" he suggests "She'll be going to the pub, we'll have the place to ourselves"

Taking a step back away from his boyfriend's wondering hands Jackson shakes his head and says "as tempting as that is it won't work, we're going" he leans forward, kissing the mechanic quickly before saying "now man up"

Aaron pulls a face and gets to his feet "You coming to Smithy?" the mechanic asks, he was filthy and if Jackson was dead set on going to his Dad's he would have to shower and change.

"No"

"Why not?" Aaron complains, disappointment clear to see "Because" Jackson explains "We go there I know what you'll do"

"What?" Aaron asks with a frown

"You'll either make us late by dragging me in that shower or just make sure we don't turn up at all"

Aaron grins "I like the second option"

"I know you do" Jackson acknowledged with a nod "But I'm going and you keep saying how you don't want to me to go alone-"

"I don't"

Jackson rolls his eyes at being interrupted by the younger man, sometimes he's sure Aaron that Aaron forgets he's 22 and no longer 18 but he suspects that the mechanic doesn't care either way "so you're going to have to stop finding ways of stopping me going because it won't work, it'll just annoy me and lead to us arguing to so quit it yeah?"

Reluctantly the mechanic agrees because it beats starting an argument over his Father, if they were going to argue he'd rather it was over something else, or someone else. Pushing himself up Aaron stands and shoves his hands into the pockets of his overalls "Fine" he grunts "See you later"

"I'll pick you up"

"Thought I was driving?" Aaron questions standing with the front door half open "You are" Jackson confirms "but you know, we have to pass Smithy to get out the village so I'll drive up and then you can drive from there"

Aaron nods and two seconds the door is closed behind him. As soon as the door closes Hazel turns to her son "You sure this is a good idea? Those two in the same room?"

"I can handle Aaron" Jackson assures her

"And your Dad?"

"He won't do anything" Jackson says confidently "He seemed genuine"

"Well" Hazel starts "he better not or Aaron Livesy will be the least of his worries"

Xxx

At just before six Jackson found himself sitting in his van outside of Smithy where he had been sat for the past ten minutes. Aaron was taking his time. After beeping his horn for what felt like the thousandth time Aaron finally came running out of the house and into the van "Alright, what's the racket about?"

"You were taking forever"

"I was busy!"

"You're just trying to hold us back" Jackson scoffs "I'm not an idiot Aaron"

Aaron ignores him and starts the van up "We set?" Jackson starts to give him the address before remembering the fact that Aaron had been there before, when he had tried to speak to his Father and the rest of the drive is spent in silence. Aaron is watching the road but at the same time watching his boyfriend from the corner of his eye. He could tell Jackson was nervous but at the same time couldn't figure out why he was going through with it. Jackson sat in the passenger's seat staring out the window at the passing world. His stomach was in knots. He was going to meet his Father's new wife, his new kid, his new everything. Everything Jackson hadn't been a part of until now and he was still pretty sure his Dad hadn't completely come to terms with the gay thing. Then there was Aaron to worry about, his boyfriend wasn't very good at keeping calm and collected in tense situations. He found himself wondering why he was going to be putting himself through the disaster that would be the dinner but still, he didn't have the heart to say no.

Aaron pulls to a stop outside of Jerry's. Luckily he had been to his before, when they had had their "chat" so he didn't have to ask Jackson for directions, maybe asking for directions would have been an idea though because then they wouldn't have spent the twenty odd minute drive in complete silence. Killing the engine he sits for a second, waiting on Jackson making a move but nothing happens. Sighing to himself Aaron realised that this was the part where he had to play the boyfriend card, he had to be supportive and not cause the builder more problems.

Turning his body towards him "Are you alright?" he asks, giving the builder's thigh a squeeze, to get his attention and to show him he was there, he was being supportive. He could be supportive and he was going to prove it, after all Jackson had been there for all of his hard times recently.

"Yeah" Jackson answers and he attempts to smile but it lacks his usual enthusiasm "No you're not" Aaron states "come here" he pulls the builder towards him, hugging him tightly, whispering in his ear, telling him it would be OK and that he was there for every step of it. Jackson clung onto his boyfriend, grateful for the support he was offering. He hadn't expected to be this nervous or scared. He was scared even although he didn't really want to admit it. Not scared of Jerry as much as he was scared of the situation. He'd never met his Dad's new wife and now not only was he meeting a wife but he was meeting a kid too. It was all so surreal, five years ago if someone had asked him he would have told them his parent's would never split up but they had and a part of him still blamed himself for that.

"Now come on" Aaron says as he pulls away from the hug and drops a quick, reassuring kiss onto Jackson's lips "let's not keep Jerry waiting or let him think we've backed out. We can do this"

Jackson can't help but smile at the mechanic. He didn't want to do this, in fact just over an hour ago he was looking for a way to get out of it but now, now he was telling Jackson that he could do it, that they could do it and practically dragging him from the van. It was official, if he didn't love Aaron Livesy before, he loved him now.

The two of them walked up the garden path, both holding their breath and not knowing what to expect. Jackson stood a couple of steps in front of Aaron as they came to a stop outside the door, with once last glance at his boyfriend Jackson knocks.

It took a couple of seconds but they heard someone having trouble opening the lock followed by a woman cursing before the door was finally opened to reveal a woman, a short, blonde and in her early to mid forties standing with a smile on her face as her gaze flicked between the two men.

"No need to ask which one is Jackson" she says "even If I hadn't seen your picture all these years I would have recognised you immediately, you look so much like your Father"

Jackson's eyes widen a fraction he turns to Aaron, who dips his head, he couldn't look at Jackson because he knew if he were to see the look his boyfriend was guaranteed to have on his face he would laugh.

"Come in, come in" she ushers as she steps aside opening the door wide. She nods at Aaron, recognising him from that time a few weeks back, he smiles tightly at her and follows Jackson into the sitting room. Once again he stops behind the builder, his chest pressed against his back. He knows that Jackson is feeling tense; he can see it in the way he's standing.

"Jerry's so pleased you agreed" she starts talking and Jackson notes the nervous tone in her voice "He's been thinking about nothing else since um..." she looks at Aaron and pulls a face "Sorry, I can't remember your name"

"Aaron"

"Ever since Aaron here came to see him" she looks at Aaron once more "I don't know what you said but it had an effect. He didn't stop talking about Jackson after you left"

"Wow" Aaron replies sarcastically, Jackson elbows him to shut him up but it doesn't work "It took me to show up for him to start talking about his son after four years? Top bloke"

Jackson turns, glares but Aaron merely shrugs. He had a point but Eileen is quick to set him straight "No" she says "He always spoke about you" she says directing her comments to Jackson "He's missed you"

As if on cue Jerry walked into the living room, stopping short when he noticed the two men "Oh" he says looking between his wife and the two men "Didn't hear you come in"

"I called up" Eileen says with a roll of his eyes "going deaf aren't you?"

"Do you want us to go out and come back in again?" Aaron barks with a scoff "so you can prepare yourself for the 'gays'"

"Ignore him" Jackson says "I usually do"

Jerry glares at him but Aaron smirks, it was amusing him watching Jerry trying to keep his cool. "I'll be right back" Eileen says "Dinner is almost ready, then you can tell me all about being an architect"

Aaron tries hard to bite back a laugh, he manages it but it ends up sounding like he's choking. "Do you two want a drink?" Eileen asks on her way out of the living room "Uh, no thanks" Jackson answers "Aaron's driving and I'm good"

"Alright" she nods with a smile "Just ask if you do, please feel at home" as she walks out none of the men miss the looks she throws Jerry. A look that clearly said _don't screw this up. _

At that particular moment Jackson was wishing his Mother's big mouth had done its job but she clearly hadn't told his Father that he had set up his own building business and was no longer planning on doing architecture. That conversation was going to go down well...not.

Xxx

Ten minutes later they were sat at the dining room table, ten minutes later they were sat awkwardly at the dining room table. The silence was deafening. Jackson wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. Why had he agreed to this again? Oh yeah, cause he was too nice for his own good.

"So" Eileen says breaking the tension "Have you managed to find a job since leaving University Jackson?"

"Uh, yeah" he says with a small smile "I have, started my own business actually"

"You have?" Jerry asks sounding genuinely interested "doing what?"

"Building" Jackson answers quickly, staring his Father straight in the eye. Jerry's mouth opens and closes a couple of times "After all that me and your Mother paid for that degree, you're building?"

"I enjoy it" Jackson retaliates with a frown "I spent four years doing architecture but I decided to do building, I can always go back to that later down the line, when I get too old to build"

Jerry shakes his head "First you...now this?" he barks.

"First I what Dad?" Jackson asks trying to keep calm "first I turn gay?"

Jerry shrugs, as if to say _'yeah'_

"Thought you were dealing with that?" Jackson counters "isn't that why you invited me here?"

"You don't know how hard it is"

Jackson and Aaron scoff at the same time and Aaron is the first to speak "We don't know how hard it is?" he barks at the older man "We're the gay ones, we're the ones people see as wrong but we're not wrong, we're just different alright? It took me a long time to realise that, it took me trying to kill myself and having your son there for me to realise that. Without him? I'd either be dead or seriously messed up"

"Aaron..."

Aaron shakes his head "No Jackson" he turns to Jerry "My Dad is a waste of space but you, he loves you" he says pointing at Jackson "and I have no idea why but he wants you in his life and you can't bring yourself to do it because he sleeps with me?"

Jerry pulls a face and Aaron continues "Yes Jerry, we have sex. Nightly and you know what? It's amazing; want me to tell you about it?"

Jerry jumps to his feet causing the table to shake, Aaron jumps two seconds later, ready for whatever Jerry Walsh wants to happen

"Aaron no!" Jackson says also getting to his feet, he's not listening but he can hear Eileen saying the same to Jerry "He wants to go Jackson, I'll go only I'll hit back, hard" Aaron says glaring at the older man "this isn't why I came here" Jackson says, his brown eyes burning into Aaron's deep blue ones "please" Jackson says quietly and Aaron immediately backs down.

The tension disappears from his body and his stance relaxes, he's not going to fight, for Jackson "You're not worth it" Aaron tells the older man "I'm not going to do anything" he nods at Jackson "for him"

Jerry also relents, with a sigh he looks at his son and says "This isn't what I wanted" he tells him "I've missed you, I want us to be like we used to be. I want you to have a relationship with your brother"

Sensing that the atmosphere had calmed down Eileen makes a suggestion "Why don't me and Aaron get to know each other a little better and you two can talk"

"I'm not leaving him alone with _him_"

"We'll be right through there" Eileen says, pointing at the living room "but they'll be fine, nothing will happen"

"I'll be alright" Jackson turns towards his boyfriend "please? Go with Eileen" Aaron pulls a face but agrees "Alright" he turns to Jerry "try anything and I will deck you"

"I'll be right out there" Aaron states, glaring at Jerry and to annoy the older man more he drops a kiss onto Jackson's lips before walking out of the dining room and into the living room, followed by Eileen.

Xxx

Outside in the sitting room Aaron was sitting on the couch, his leg was bouncing. He was worried and the fact that Eileen wouldn't take her eyes off of him was unnerving "How long have you two been together?"

"Huh...?" Aaron says Eileen's words taking a minute or so to register in his brain "Oh, uh...couple of months"

"You look happy"

"We are" Aaron says with a smile "He's pretty amazing"

Eileen grins "So Jerry says, he does love him you know? He's just a little set in his ways"

Aaron nods because he can understand that but it still doesn't excuse him hitting him all those years ago, just because he was Gay "He won't do anything" Eileen says "he regrets hitting him"

"He hits him..." he trails off giving the woman a look, hoping she knows what she's getting at "It won't come to that" she says getting what he means. A couple of seconds later a baby's cry pierces through the silence "Looks like someone is hungry" she says getting to her feet "want to help me?"

Aaron looks at her and thinks about saying no but thinks better of it, he'd like to Jackson's little brother, for Jackson's sake if no one else's . "What age is he?" Aaron asked conversationally as the climbed the stairs "almost one, he can walk and can talk a little" she informs him "can't wait to meet his big brother"

Aaron smiles "He'll be a good one, I mean, look at all he does for me? And I'm not even blood"

"No" Eileen answers "but he loves you"

Aaron's eyes widen at that and he shakes his head but Eileen doesn't see as she's already turned around. How wrong was she? Jackson didn't love him, what was there to love? Aaron stood at the door of the nursery watching Eileen interact with the baby, he smiled. The little boy was cute, he didn't look much like Jackson but then, they did have different Mothers.

From the bedroom voices could be heard moving into the living room, checking his watch Aaron found that it had been over half an hour since he had left the two men talking, he was about to turn, head down to Jackson when Eileen's voice stopped him "Would you like to hold him? Introduce him to Jackson? I think he'd like that"

He didn't have much experience with kids but for Jackson he'd risk it. He stepped forward, lifting the little boy carefully into his arms "thanks"

Xxx

Downstairs Aaron was standing by the double doors that lead into the dining room, he smiled as he walked in but when he noticed what Aaron was cradling in his arms his grin widened "What you go there?"

"Someone wanted to meet you" the mechanic explains, crossing the distance and handing the giggling boy to his brother. Jackson studies him for a moment before looking at his Dad "Thank god he doesn't take his looks after you, eh?"

Jerry scowls but it's a playful scowl as he walks towards his wife leaving the two men alone with the baby. Aaron stands at the side of his boyfriend and tries to recall a time that he had seen him look as happy as he currently did, he couldn't.

"Everything ok?" Eileen asks quietly as she turns her gaze from the two men with her son onto her husband. Jerry nods "Yeah, it will be" he tells her "We talked, we're sorting things, it'll take time"

"They make a good couple" she says "I know I don't know either of them that well yet but they care about each other, anyone can tell that"

Jerry has to agree with that "They always did" he tells her "they were friends, Jackson, Adam and Aaron, they were always close now..." he shudders a little "Aaron and Jackson are just closer than I ever expected"

"Everything go alright with your Dad?" Aaron asks quietly, Jackson looks up into those big blue worried eye and smiles "Yeah, we're good. We talked, he apologised"

"Good" Aaron is happy if Jackson is happy "Are we-"

Aaron is cut off mid sentence by Eileen addressing Jackson "Would you like to help me put him to sleep?"

"Yeah"

"Good" she smiles "you boys aren't going to go now are you? I'll make us a quick snack, we can get to know each other better now that things have been sorted"

Jackson looks at Aaron, to see what he thinks but Aaron shrugs, "up to you"

"Ok, we'll stay a while longer"

The builder follows Eileen out of the room but as he crosses over into the hall he stops, realising that it would mean leaving his Dad and Aaron alone in the same room for a period of time, however short. As soon as he sees Jackson stop Aaron knows why "We'll be alright" he says to the back of his boyfriend and two seconds later Jackson continues to follow the woman.

"You're not good enough for him, you know that right?" Jerry points out

"That cause I'm a guy?"

"No" Jerry answers truthfully "because you're you"

Aaron smirks at that, he knows the older man is telling the truth "Well" Aaron says clapping his hands together "I'm going nowhere, you're going to have to get used to me" he throws himself down onto the couch and waits on his boyfriend coming back down. He was going to behave himself and not argue with Jerry whilst Jackson was out of the room.

"He'll see sense, sooner or later"

Both men sit at opposite ends of the living room, eyes focused on the TV as they awaited the return of their better halves.

* * *

><p>AN - LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? WANT MORE? LET ME KNOW!


	15. LTM 15

**Lie To Me**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - So, this is the final chapter because if I don't end it I'll never end it and I don't really want to write this fic forever. It's been fun though! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Enjoy the last chapter_

* * *

><p><em>Please before you let go of me<em>_  
><em>_Take me one more time__  
><em>_Appease me, tell me that you love me__  
><em>_That you haven't gone and changed your mind._

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since they had gone to dinner at Jerry's and in those three weeks Jackson had spoken to his Father on a number of occasions. They were slowly starting to rebuild what had been lost over four years ago. It was good. Jackson was pretty sure his life had never been as perfect or as near perfect as it currently was. He had a job that he loved, he was little unnerved about the events which surrounded him getting his current job but it was work so he wasn't about to turn it down, he was doing up the houses that had been burnt in the fire and the post office come cafe. It would take a while but he'd do it to the best of his ability. Along with a job that he loved he had his family, his friends but most of all, most of all he had Aaron. There had been times over the four years they had been separated that Jackson thought they'd never end up where they were currently.<p>

They were together and they were happy, he couldn't quite believe it at times. Aaron was still uncomfortable in his skin, in his sexuality but Jackson would wait for him to get used to it forever if he had to. Aaron had him, hook, line and sinker

Xxx

Aaron couldn't believe how different his life was now, how different and just how normal it had been since he came out. Ok, so his coming out was nothing normal not with him trying to kill himself but what happened after. Him and Jackson finally getting together properly, officially and with every single nosey busy body in the village knowing about it, it was just normal and he couldn't quite believe it at times. What he couldn't believe more than anything was the fact that he was happy. He had been happy with Jackson the first time around but no one knew then. When they sat together back then no one even thought that they were a couple, now, now he couldn't care what they thought and that was all because of him, because of Jackson.

He wonders every day just exactly what the builder sees in him, why he's with him because he hasn't changed. He's still argumentative, still moody, he's still Aaron and yet Jackson puts up with him. It was nearing four months, well not quite but it wasn't far off it that they had been together and in those four months Aaron knew he had come along way. He still wasn't comfortable enough for public displays but then, did they really need them? What they got up to inside is more than enough to sustain them whilst out and about. Their antics at home were very energetic and left both of them completely spent. Aaron had never experienced anything like it. Not even the first time around, this time something felt different. He felt different but he couldn't quite place just exactly what it was that he was feeling.

Xxx

He was on his way back to the garage after his lunch break in the Woolpack, hands shoved into the pockets of his overalls when he heard some wolf whistle. He stopped, looked around. No one else was in the street.

"Getting your hopes up there were you?" he heard a familiar voice call out. Turning around and looking up he found Jackson leaning over the scaffolding with a cheeky smirk on his face "Well" he says "I am incredibly hot" he informs his boyfriend as he crosses over the Main Street to stand at the bottom of the scaffolding, looking up.

"Is that what Paddy tells you?" the builder asks in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Aaron snorts "You said you were too busy to come to the pub and now you're here, whistling that whatever goes by?"

"Just you" the builder informs him with a grin

"Well that's-"

Jackson interrupts him to add "and Cain. I'm only with you so I can get close to Cain"

"Oh aye?" Aaron says with a shrug "don't think you're his type"

"I'm every one's type, have you looked at me?"

From the bottom of the scaffolding Aaron eye's his lover up as best as he can. Yeah, he'd seen him. He was gorgeous, even more so when he was naked but he wasn't about to share that little nugget of information where other people could hear.

A guy Aaron had never seen in his life before came walking past, complete with hard hat "Alright mate?" he says with a nod as he walks into the building site. Aaron's eyebrows shoot up and he looks between the guy and his boyfriend. This guy was very easy on the eye. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat to ask

"Who's that?"

"A builder"

Aaron rolls his eyes at Jackson's sarcastic reply "Yeah, why is he here?"

"Can't do it all myself" Jackson reminds him "I got some help"

Aaron nods and even from way up on the scaffolding Jackson can see he has something he wants to say "Yes Aaron" he says answering Aaron's unspoken question "He likes boys"

Aaron scowls at that "I never said anything" he hates how well Jackson could read it, really, really hates it.

"You were thinking it" Jackson points out "but don't worry. He has a boyfriend and I'm not sure how I feel about you looking like you don't trust me"

"I trust you!" Aaron snaps

"Good" Jackson nods "You better get back to work before Cain goes off on one" he says noticing the older man looking up Main Street, presumably for Aaron because he was late.

"Yeah" the mechanic agrees reluctantly. He hadn't spent time with Jackson since lunch time the day before because he had gone out with his mates, he just wanted to spend some time with him.

As if reading his mind Jackson says "I'll be finished before you, I'll come over. Take you for a pint"

"And something to eat?" Aaron asks "I'll be starving by then"

With a mock dramatic sigh and a roll of his eyes Jackson replies with "If I must" and Aaron is on his way back to the garage leaving Jackson to get on with his work, content in the knowledge that they would be spending time together after work.

Xxx

As promised Jackson was at the garage before it was time to close up "I'm closing" Aaron tells him "So I can't get away early"

"It's alright" the builder says with a nod "I like to watch you work"

"Bet you do" Aaron smirks "You can just go home though, if you want" he nods in the direction of Dale Head "I'll knock when I'm done"

"Trying to get rid of me or something?"

Aaron stops what he's doing and crosses the distance between the two of them, coming to a stop in front of the builder "What do you think?" he ask and Jackson notes just how close he was standing. He ached to touch him, it had been a while but they were standing on the middle of the garage forecourt there was no way he would get a kiss there. He resigned himself to waiting until later.

"Maybe you've got another guy coming" Jackson says in a light teasing voice but it still earns him a hard slap on the arm "shut up" the mechanic says and when Jackson looks up at him this time he has moved closer. His head, his lips were inching towards his. His eyes widened. He was sure Aaron wouldn't kiss him here. Where anyone, where Cain could see? Two seconds later he was proved wrong when Aaron's soft lips pressed against his own. At first he just stood there, shocked by the mechanic but he quickly fell into it.

He was close to wrapping his arms around the mechanic's neck and pressing their bodies close together but he stopped himself, thinking that may have been pushing it and that they mechanic would pull away if he did that. Instead he just kissed him softly, passionately, making up for the 24 hours or so in which they hadn't touched.

When they pull apart Jackson doesn't know what to say but luckily Aaron speaks first "I might have to do that more often"

"You won't hear me complain"

Aaron grins before stepping back "I'll keep that in mind" he says before picking up the tools laying around the floor "Screw Cain" he says "I'm closing up. You're Mam in?"

"Yeah" Jackson says with a nod "Paddy?"

Aaron grins "He'll be in the surgery"

Jackson's eyes widen in delight "Hurry up then!" he says growing impatient "close up!"

Xxx

It was after seven before the two young men made it to the Woolpack for something to eat. They had other appetites that they had to take care of first, which included a quick shower.

"I'm starving!" Aaron exclaimed as he dropped down onto one of the chairs inside the pub "I'm not surprised" Jackson retorts with a smirk "You burnt off a lot of calories"

"Pretty sure I will again later too"

"I'm sure you will" Jackson nods "Now, decide what you want cause you usually take forever and neither of us are getting any younger"

"Speak for yourself"

"Aaron I'm two years older than you"

"So?" Aaron asks with a childish shrug "You're still older"

By nine, they had finished their meals and had been joined by countless other people. Friends and family members, it was just another usual night in the Woolpack "Scoot over boys!" Adam says when he walks toward their table "Make room, you won't mind being pressed up against each other now, will ya?" he adds with a smirk. He was half expecting a scowl from Aaron but he surprises him by saying "Course not"

Jackson turns to his boyfriend, eyebrows pulled together in question "Who are you and what have you done with Aaron?" he asks

Aaron pulls a face "What?" he asks "You mind it?"

"That's not what I'm talking about, I'm talking about-" he's stopped mid sentence by Aaron, kissing him quickly on the lips. This time when the mechanic pulls away he's even more confused "You're not Aaron" the builder states "I have to find my boyfriend" he goes to stand up only to be pulled back down "Shut up!" Aaron commands "I'm just happy, I can be happy can't i?"

"Happy about kissing me in public? That's not Aaron Livesy"

Aaron lets out a sigh, he's aware that a couple of other people at the table are listening into their conversation, he wanted to tell them to do one but instead he focused on Jackson "We're a couple" he reminds him "I can kiss you where I want can't i? Unless you don't want me to kiss you?"

Jackson's eyes widen at that allegation "Kiss me anytime you want" he tells him and to prove his point he leans over and kisses the corner of the mechanic's mouth "Good, now, can we just drop this conversation?"

The conversation is quickly dropped and the two of them get back to enjoying time with their friends. Ten minutes later Aaron turns, admiring his boyfriend as he chats to Katie. He can't help but smile. Jackson was, is amazing. The way he had completely changed his life, the way he had stuck with him, even after he had been such a pain and wouldn't speak to him for years. In the end, he still got him. In the end, he came out and it's Jackson he shares a bed with most nights. It's only Jackson he wants to share a bed with. It was Christmas soon, it would be his first Christmas with Jackson as a couple and he was looking forward to it. He had never really been one for Christmas but this year it felt different. This year it would be different. He didn't know what lay ahead, for him or for Jackson but he just hoped that whatever it was they faced it together.

It had taken them a lot of hard work and time to get to where they currently were. He didn't want that to change. He didn't want to think of a time he wouldn't be with Jackson because then he would think about Jackson finding another guy and how much he would want to hurt that guy, badly. He wasn't going to think about that, right now. He was going to take everything one step at a time.

"You alright?" Jackson's voice asks, penetrating his thoughts "Yeah" Aaron smiles "Perfect"

The smile on Jackson's face just reiterated his words, yeah, things were perfect.

* * *

><p>AN - LIKE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! :)


End file.
